Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Planes of Distortion (Remake out now!)
by TheLastRanger
Summary: In a world of only Pokemon, things are spinning out of control as an evil plot by an unkown threat has emerged. A human turned Riolu: The Interloper, is quickly becoming the main target for both Good and Evil forces alike. Can he make it out in one piece? (REMAKE OUT NOW)
1. Disclaimer

_Hello, this is just a disclaimer saying I'm remaking the story, to fix the major flaws this story suffers, I hope you will understand, if I'm not satisfied, I'll go back to this version. But I am happy to say that the remake is going according to plan and it's fourth chapter will likely be out tonight. Yes it's a vastly different. but I'm sure you will still enjoy it to some extent._

 _This has been TheLastRanger, Peace._


	2. Prologue

Everything here minus character personalities belong to Nintendo and other affiliated companies

Hello everybody! I'm TheLast ranger! This is my first story ever! I have lurked this site for years never having enough confidence to post, but I decided to share my stories! Enjoy!

 ** _Prologue._**

 _(?'s POV)_

"Ugh...I feel so groggy..." As soon as I said that my head suddenly rang in pain "Agh!" I shriek in pain while holding my head. As I open my right eye, I noticed I am floating is some strange blue void. "W-where am I?" I fearfully say.

A strange voice emanated from nowhere " _you must have a great many questions..."_ The voice says in a tone too deep to be female, but too light to be male " _I have many questions for you, though"_ I look around confused, but with a hint of anger I shout "You have questions!? I should me the one asking the questions here! Where am I?"

 _"You are nowhere. Time, Space, Reality does not apply. We are inbetween dimensions...and if you refuse to answer my questions, you will remain here...forever..."_

"F-forever?" I quiver. "O-Okay I'll answer your test..."

" _Good. The portal you will see leads to a land not of your own..."_ It says as a vortex opens in front of me, an island in view. " _First question...Are you a boy, or a girl?"_ I scoff at the voice. "Can't you tell? I'm a boy!" The voice makes a disapproving noise and continues. _"Secondly...your best friend is getting harassed by someone older and stronger than them...what do you do?"_ I think for a moment "I'd tell 'em to cut it out! And fight if I have to!"

 _"Mmhmm I see. Thirdly, you want to spend time with friends, but it is raining outside and you misplaced your umbrella...you'd definitely get soaked if you go outside to see them...What do you do?"_ I laugh a bit and shrug. "I'd go out regardless, little rain never hurt anyone, right?" I respond.

 _"Fourthly, two boxes stare at you, one bigger than the other, you can only choose one, for the other would fall down a pit I one opened. Which do you open?"_ Without hesitation I say "Big! Bigger the box, bigger the gift!"

 _"Lastly, you are hiking in the forest when something catches your eye...a cave! A very large open one at that, your friend warns you there could be a bear, or wolves inside...what would you do?_ It asks. I rub my chin to imagine the situation and answer "caves are pretty cool, what if there was some crystals in there? I'd go in within a heartbeat." The voice does not respond.

The silence lasts long enough to become awkward. _"From what you tell me, you are foolhardy, reckless and personal safety isn't your number one priority...but you are also a loyal friend and ally. They will always come first, and you will make them happy. No matter what. I have decided. You will go to that world as...a Riolu..._ " I tilt my head in confusion "a what? Riolu?" The portal stars drawing me in. _"you will not remember anything! Not even this conversation! Your destiny will unfold in due time! Be careful, and, until next time!_ Is all I heard before blacking out.

 _(General POV)_

The Forest of Begining was quiet, the tress lightly swayed in the wind. Along the small path walked a small brown and cream coloured Pokemon, it was an Eevee. On her back she carried a book titled "legends of the past" and a large nugget of gold. She happily skipped and hummed along, careful not to drop anything.

 _(Eve's POV)_

As I skipped down the little path I breathed heavilytaking in the sweet smells around me, to no one in particular I said. "My new life begins today! Yes I've been on the road for 3 days now, and my feet ache, Felicity Creek is in throwing distance!" As optimistically as I said that, I still managed to trip over a tree root. I sigh with my face in I pile of leaves "I guess I needed a break anyway..."

I pick my self up and shake all the dirt out of my fur. I look at my surroundings and see a comfortable looking stump to lay down own. As a do so, I open my book to a page I recently read, I read out loud to myself. "The Red eyed Cyclops? Sounds scary. The Cyclops is said to be a demigod that patrols the south of the island under the central mountain range, it is said to live in a small island of the coast of-" just then I hear a large branch snap and a groan. I quietly stand up and shakily move in the direction of the noise. "W-who's t-there...?

The noise came from off the path, I step over some fallen trees and branches to find the source of the noise. I came across a small pond surrounded by white roses. I smile at the lovely sight until I heard another groan and almost jump out of my fur. I look over to see an aqua coloured creature on the ground next to a broken branch. I study it closely and come to the conclusion that it is a Riolu, didn't know the gender, but I wasn't willing to find out.

"Hey are you all right?" I start rubbing his arm with my left paw, upon closer inspection, the Riolu was covered in little cuts from the roses, nothing to serious. I continue shaking him. "Cmon wake up you're scaring me..." It began to stir...

 _(Matt's POV)_

My ears rang as I opened my eyes. "Ow..." I blurt out. Did someone cut me with a thousand knives or something? As my ears began to work properly I hear a voice, a gentle quiet voice say "cmon wake up you're scaring me..." I also feel someone shaking me, I start looking around until my eyes land on a small fox looking animal. It was an Eevee, a Pokemon. As soon as I saw it, they sighed with relief and said "for a second there i thought you were..."

I interrupt her "H-how are you talking? You're an Eevee...a Pokemon, you can't talk! She tilts her head in utter confusion  
"you can talk too, you're a Pokemon as well..." What was she on about? I'm not a Pokemon!  
"Look you're getting it wrong I'm a human! Y'know, tall strong..." I pick myself up and realise I'm not much taller than she is. "What the..." I say with shock.

She continues "you look like a Riolu to me..." My eyes widen as I stumble to a nearby pond to look at myself. I scream to what i see. My arms are now short and missing a thumb and a pinky each. Both having a strange white bump pointing up, my face has an elongated snout, two pointy ears on top and two..feelers? At each side. I stood only about three foot tall. It's true...I am a Riolu... As I look at myself in horror I hear a book rustle and Eevee say "Human. A strong sapient race of beings, typically six feet tall, one hundred and fifty pounds, yada yada yada...went extinct 600 years ago...I'm sorry but why do you think you are human...?

I respond angerly "because...because...I...can't remember...why can't I remember...?  
She gasps "you can't remember? Can you recall anything? Home, family, name?!"  
Suddenly a memory hit me! "My name? My name is...Matt. She smiles  
"at least you know that, my name is Eve, Matt. I find it hard to believe that you are human...but you need help, so um I was going to a nearby town, maybe you could get help there...Can you walk? She asked.  
"I think so..." I take small steps and I don't fall over "well that's a start..." I joke  
"cmon Matt, let's get to town, before it gets dark." She suggests I nod and we both start moving

 ** _(Meanwhile)_**

 _(General POV)_

The Tower of the Twelve stood tall on its floating island. Surrounded by nothing, the obelisk remained secret and undercovered. At the top was the the throne room, where two shadowy figures conversed.

"My Lord, the interloper has arrived in this universe..." A quiet English sounding one said

 **"The interloper? The one who shall release me when it perishes...?"** The booming loud voice says.

"Yes your mightyness, that interloper. What are my orders...?"

 **"We have little time. Send your best three out. The interloper must die at all costs!"** It roared.

"As you decree my lord" the smaller one bows and leaves the room.

 **"Interloper...prepare yourself..."**

 ** _End of Prologue_**

So what did everyone think of that

If you see any spelling mistakes be sure to tell me!

I will likely post chapter two in a day or two, until then! Bye!


	3. Chapter 1: Journey to Felicity Creek

Hello again everyone!

Ready to continue the story?

Let's go!

 ** _Chapter 1: Journey to Felicity Creek_**

 _(Eve's POV)_

As Matt and I walked through the forest, I kept a close eye on him. I kept wondering "is he really a human? Are the legends true? Is he hostile?"  
These questions kept going through my head until he spoke up and said "Hey Eve, tell me about yourself, we've been walking for ages, and haven't spoken since we met."  
He made a good point, I respond with: "My name is Eve, you already know that. I am 14 years of age and uh, I like books and legends."

A pretty hasty explanation, I know, but he smiles and nods "huh, legends, I guess that's why you carry that book around, can I have a look at it?"

I nod and he picks the book of my back, to be honest I was hoping he'd carry something for me, he has hands and I don't. He starts flipping through pages, a smile creeping on his snout as he reads out loud. "Mystery dungeon? Mystery dungeons are a natural occurring phenomenon, filled with treasure, food, everything. They are quite common but dangerous. Do not enter unless necessary."  
I smile and turned to him "Mystery dungeons, that page always draws me in, famous exlporers frequently enter those places, and come out with lots of nice things!"

 _(Matt's POV)_

"I think I know what her passion is." I thought. As she went on and on about her favourite subjects, we hit a stop in the road: fallen trees. Eve looks at them and frowns.  
"This wasn't in the map...what happened?" I rub my chin and try and find the cause of this, I speak out  
"I think a bolt of lightning hit this tree a while ago" I point to the base of the tree which looks burned.  
"No time for looking at it, how do we get around it!" She spouts with annoyance in her voice.

We both study the area, until she excitedly shouts "that cave! We could go around via it! Cmon Matt!" She gets behind me and shoves my leg to make me move.  
"Ok Ok I know you want in but don't break my leg!" I shout out, she just giggles as we enter the cave. For a moment everything goes black

 _Bypass cave F1_

 _(General POV)_

As everything lights up again, both Matt and Eve are in the middle of a large square room with one way out. "W-where are we?! Where's the entrance?!" Matt says, panic in his voice. Eve on the other hand looks extited as can be.  
"It's a mystery dungeon Matt! I've been through a few before, it's where I found this gold! Now who's gonna lead? Me or you?"  
Matt contemplates for a moment. "Can I lead? I want to see every nook and cranny."  
Eve nods and playfully says "lead on captain!" They both laugh for a moment before they go through a narrow pass on the left.

"I like her, too bad we had a rough start..." Matt thought to himself while leading her.  
"I was wrong about him, he's not dangerous at all, he's actually quite sweet..." Eve's thoughts focuses on Matt for a moment. The thin hallway broke of into two paths, right and left.  
"Which way, _captain?_ I think going left would be better." Eve asked as she looked at the path going left.  
"I think we should go...right." Matt said bluntly.  
"Right!? I have a feeling left is the way to go!" Eve argues while pointing her paw left.  
"Right _is_ right!" Matt argued back  
"rock paper scissors! Best of three!" She says, scrunching her paw into a ball.

"Is that how you wanna play it huh? Let's go!" Matt retorts. They both say in unison.  
"rock paper scissors!" Both roll rock. They both blush with embarrassment.  
"Rock paper scissors!" Eve rolls rock and Matt rolls scissors. Eve looks smugly at her blue friend. "Can't win Mathew! If you beat me it'll be a draw!"  
"Rock paper sci-" they are interrupted by a Geodude, whom tries to attack them.  
Matt shouts "we weren't finished jerk!" Eve says while dodging it  
"all the time!" The Geodude manages to get a hit on Eve's back left leg "AH!" She yelps. Matt looks in horror and anger before attacking it.

"Leave her alone! Shouts Matt, before attacking it with an open palm. The attack hits Geodude it the face sending him into a wall, knocking him out in the process. Matt's anger leaves as it turned to worry.  
"Eve?! Are you ok?!" He says while picking her up.  
"I'm fine I jus-AH!" She yelps as she falls down. "Got my leg good..."  
"Don't worry, I've got you!" Matt says being support for her. She smiles deeply and says "Thank you Matt..." Lightly hugging him out of gratitude.  
"From hence forth, I shall be your leg!" He said jokingly like a knight. They go down the left hall bringing them to a room with a stairway in the middle.  
"Told you I was right." Eve said smugly.  
Matt just laughs. "That was just luck!" He says while going up the stairs.

 _Bypass cave F2_

 _(Matt's POV)_

As we used the stairs we were strangely put in a seemingly random place again. "These places are freaky" I complain. "They say get even stranger, like the layout is never the name."  
Eve pipes up. I shiver at the thought " don't say things like that, I'll never go exploring again!" She just laughs at my reaction.

Just then I saw something small, red and round it was an apple! "Who left you here?" I say picking it up. Eve also comments.  
"Dunno, apples always seem to appear in mystery dungeons, nice snack on the way through." After what seemed like an hour we finally make it to the exit!  
"Sweet, it's about time!" I say as we both rush for the exit.

 _(Dungeon complete!)_

Eve and I finally got out of that dreadful place, the sun warmly shining on our fur. I close my eyes letting the warmth surround me. I hear Eve sigh and say  
"That took longer than expected..."  
I look down at her and smile "I least we made it out mostly intact!"  
"Easy for the one with a working leg to say..." She grumbles.  
"Are you alright? A new voice says, we both turn to see a Flygon sitting on a stump.  
I explain to him "my friend here hurt her leg in that mystery dungeon back there." Flygon beckons us to come closer to inspect Eve's injury.  
"Hmm, nothing too serious...here, this'll help" Flygon passes me a blue berry and continues "that is an Oran berry, it will give your friend the energy to recover." He explains  
"thank you so much!" I say to him as I hand the berry to Eve.  
As she finishes the berry, she asks "by the way, do you know how to get to Felicity Creek?"  
Flygon's face lights up "I was heading there myself actually, we should stick together, it's getting pretty dark."

 _(Flygon's POV)_

I walk behind the two, studying the area, I wonder, why couldn't I fly over those fallen trees? It would've been quicker to do so. And on top of that a wasted a blast seed. I kick myself internally for being so stupid. My attention focuses on the two in front. They seem pretty close, wonder how long they have known each other for? They are chatting about the Red Eyed Cyclops, a story mama used to tell me not to break curfew. Must be in the book they are reading. Pretty cute together, I wonder, are they an item?

About an hour later we reach the river ferry. At this point the sun has almost set. The Prinplup and Dewott speak to each other until noticing us. The Dewott speaks up "welcome to the River ferry! We'll take you as far as the river will let us!" He says enthusiastically.  
"Three tickets to Felicity Creek, please." I ask politely.  
"That comes to 30P sir!" The Prinplup says in a sweet tone. I hand the money over, thanking her in the process.  
Dewott speaks again, "journey will last for about 12 hours, I suggest y'all get some shut eye."

 _(Eve's POV)_

All of us step on the boat, it seemed we were the only passengers. As we sit down, I come to a realisation "Matt! We haven't introduced ourselves to Flygon!" I whisper. He nods in agreement. "Flygon" I say. He turns to us "we haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name is Eve, and that's Matt!"

As I say that Matt waves at Flygon. Flygon smiles and shakes Matt's hand and my paw at the same time. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Flygon!" Be begin chatting for about an hour before Flygon says it's time to rest.

 _(Two hours later)_

 _(Matt's POV)_

Can't sleep right now...I stare blankly into space and sigh "this has been a strange day...why can't I remember anything...?...and why am I a Riolu...too many questions with no answers. Still at least someone's supporting me." I turned to Eve who was quietly snoring. I sigh again. "Maybe tomorrow wil have answers..."

 ** _(Meanwhile)_**

 _(?'s POV)_

I stand with my allies on one of the many ruins that litter the banks of this river. We observe the river that a boat now sails on, it is carrying a Flygon, an Eevee and... _The Interloper..._

"Vhat should ve do boss...? The accented one says

"Let's get rid of 'em, save us the 'assle of doin at day." The gruff one suggests

I tap my foot on the stone, it making a metallic noise every time tap it. "Not now, boss wants them alive, for the time being."

"B-but vhat about ze Lord's orders?"

"I don't care what the _Lord_ has so say, I'm not loyal to him. For now we bide our time..."

 ** _End of Chapter._**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

As always I'll post tomorrow

Peace

 ** _(Ps thank you Grenji for first follow! :D)_**


	4. Chapter 2: A not So Perfect World

Hello! welcome, to the new and (hopefully) improved Chapter 2!

I was really unhappy with the way it turned out, and I decided to fix it.

Thank you for your patience!

Let's begin chapter 2, for the second time!

Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 2: Not so Perfect World?_**

 _(Matt's POV)_

Darkness. That's all I could see. The void spanned a seemingly infinite distance. I stood in the all consuming blackness. My blue fur clashing with the darkness. What was this? "Hello!?" I call out to Eve, Flygon, anyone. But to no avail. Panic and anxiety start worming thier way into my psyche. The feeling of a panic attack flushed from head to toe.

"Interloper..." An ominous voice whispered. My mind couldn't really focus on the voice, I was far to busy panicking. The voice repeated the word 'interloper' over and over, each time the name got louder and louder. This was getting unbearable, I close my red eyes to avoid the void.

 _"You cannot escape us Interloper, you are not welcome here, Interloper, the **Beast**_ _WILL find you, and consume you, Interloper!"_ The voice practically screamed. Even with my eyes closed, I could still make out the silhouette of a large spiked serpent, with many tendrils flowing behind it. My instincts scream "RUN!" But I can't move. As the beast hurdles at me with a massive roar, I hear a warm and comforting voice ring out. _"Wake up Matthew!_ " As a glorious light dispelled the beast, and me.

My body shoots upright as I am thrown into consciousness, drenched with sweat and gasping for air. I check my surroundings, only to see that I'm still on the ferry. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Just a nightmare..." As my breathing becomes normal again, I take a look down at myself, only to see a blue and black furry body still staring at me.  
"Still a Riolu..." I mutter as a rub my forehead, pushing my strange tendrils back into place. my thoughts are interrupted by a light snore, my head turns to investigate the source of the noise, it was Eve! All rolled up into a ball, tail being used as a makeshift pillow. A smile finds its way to my face.  
"Guess she's had a better night than i did. She's kinda cute like that..." I mumble to myself as I turn to look off the side of the boat, to get a good view of my surroundings. The boat was traveling through a somewhat deep valley, moss lined the slate coloured rock walls. Along the banks of the river. atop the valley was a very dense jungle, with many old stone ruins here and there in the few openings of the trees. The horizon, from what I could see, had a large mountain range, some tall enough to harbour snow.

I remained sightseeing until a yawn caught my attention, I turn my attention to Eve, to see if she made the noise, but she was still sound asleep. Instead it was Flygon who yawned as he awoke.  
"Good morning" he politely greets me, I just smile and wave to him. "Bit early for someone as young as you to be awake?" He asked. He had a point, what time is it? My eyes immediately dart upwards to the light orange sky. Must be the crack of dawn, I imagine.  
"Just woke up from a pretty bad nightmare." I simply state, my memory of the dream slowly fading. "  
Something about an 'Interloper' do you know anything about this?"  
Flygon tilts his head. "Hmm, don't suppose I have, Matt, sounds pretty important, for something you heard in a dream." Guess he didn't know. Just the pure mentioning of the word sparked my interest in the subject. I know! Eve's book! That has a bunch of legends inside.

I pick the maroon coloured book up from beside me, it had definitely had it's fair share of seen better days, but it was still a useful tool nonetheless. With my left hand, I start skimming through pages, those that did not begin with the letter "I". I come to the section where I believe I'd find answers. Aha! Interloper! The interloper, a mythical creature that can bend reality itself, said to take on any form it-" The book seemed to be missing most of that page.  
"Convenient..." I sarcastically mutter. Well that was a terrible waste of time. I rub my forehead in frustration.  
"No luck huh?" The dragon said with sympathy in his voice. I sigh out of disappointment and put the book down, looking off the boat once more.

As I just stare into nothing, my stomach starts to ache and grumble out of hunger, guess I haven't eaten anything since I got here. Fly just laughs and jokes: "Worked yourself into starvation, huh Matt?" His joke did get a chuckle out of me. Time for breakfast I suppose. I reach for the apple I found in that dungeon yesterday. "Eve and Flygon must be pretty hungry too, better wake up sleeping beauty there." I quietly conclude. I extend my right hand to shake her.

 _(Eve's POV)_

" Is someone shaking me?" Is my first thought as I slowly wake. The hand that was doing the aforementioned shaking felt like it had a fine sleek set of hair on it, it was rather nice actually. In fact the rocking was making me quite sleepy again. As it continued, I heard a young teen's voice speak out.  
"Geez, she's a heavy sleeper, at this rate she could sleep through a thunder storm!" It was Matt, trying his best to get me up. Flygon was also finding the situation quite humorous too. How's my chance to get them.  
"NO TOUCHY!" I shout as I quickly jump into a defensive position. Matt's hand immediately recoiled back to himself as he made a noise of complete suprise and fear. Flygon's chuckling stopped as he jumped. Thier reactions were priceless!  
"Hehehe! Got you two!" I taunt them. Matt was leaning away from me, his hair standing on edge, tightly clutching an apple in both hands. Flygon on the other hand, looked absolutely surprised, but eventually started to chuckle in amusement.

Matt starts to shout in a mock rage. "I wanted to find my memories, not have a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?!" He holds his right hand on his chest, feigning heart problems.  
"Yes, I am indeed trying to kill you, I don't like you very much." My tone filled with sarcasm and enjoyment.  
"Well, cut it out, I have breakfast for us." He holds up the apple proudly. "Another attempt at my life, and you're not getting any!" He mocks me.  
Flygon throughout the situation, was just laughing "You's two fight like a married couple!"  
"No we don't!" Matt and I unintentionally say at the same time. A flush of embarrassment goes over us as the green dragon just raised his eyebrow. As if to say "I told you so"

"About breakfast!" Matt blurts out, derailing the conversation we had a second ago. With a surprising amount of skill and precision, he chops the apple into thirds with the side of his palm, even he is surprised about that.  
"Enjoy!" Matt says, handing a slice to Flygon and I.  
The apple was very enjoyable, while sweet and juicy, it also had a good crunch to it. Really good for something we found on a cave floor. As we ate in peace, Dewott shouts from the front of the wooden boat.  
"Hope none of y'all are afraid of the dark!" The current of the river takes us into a mostly pitch black cave. The only sound was that of flowing water.  
As we travel on through the dark cave for what seemed like an hour, a subtle light starts creeping into view. The river opened up into a large illuminated temple with many murals painted in black were all across the White marble walls. Light poured in from large holes in the ceiling. "Wow..." Is all I managed to say about this view.

 _(Matt's POV)_

Never before had I seen a place like this, who built this? Why did they build this? What did it all mean? My travel buddies also were feeling the same awe I was, I could tell by thier faces. The murals were what I was most interested in, they were crudely drawn but they told a story. The first painting depicts...humans in a field? Humans? My interest grows. They also were accompanied by Pokemon, I couldn't tell what kind they were but they were not human. The two groups seems were separated by a black line in paint. The next mural has Man and Pokemon join eachother, from what I could see, I believed they joined for survival purposes. As the river carries us through the temple, the murals showed time progress over the ages. Two humans were holding strange orbs, while commanding two Pokemon, a dragon, and a large metal disk with legs. Both man and beast were enjoying themselves.

The last and biggest mural however, was rather disturbing. It showed a very important human woman, standing atop a tower, commanding an army of only humans, wielding strange weapons, they were long, had a ring around the humans finger, and the humans pointed them directly and their once allies: the Pokemon. The woman was depicted with a deranged smile on her face, as if she enjoyed doing this. Above the tower, was a symbol, it appeared to be the sun, but in front was a large letter: V. The paintings end as the cave exit comes into view.

I ponder on the meaning of it all, why did humanity turn on thier friends? What happened between them? Who was that woman? And what was that symbol? I don't need more questions than I already have, these ones were even more elusive and harder to answer than the last few! As I am getting more confused and frustrated, I look and my companions to see what they thought. Eve and Flygon were chatting to eachother enthusiastically about the cave as if it was some field trip. I try and find the meaning in it all, I barely even hear Dewott and Prinplup announce we will be arriving at our destination...

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 _(?'s POV)_

"We are in pursuit of the interloper, Boss" I say over "Boss' telepathy, overlooking the cave entrance. "Target has gone through the cave of beggining, presumably heading to Felicity Creek, Orders?" My voice as emotionally dead as always.

"Do not lose target, but _do not eliminate under any circumstances! He is vital to our operation! And especially do not inform the Lord!" I did not know the full extent of Boss' plan, I did not really care. Orders are orders._

"Roger that, do not eliminate under any circumstances. Understood, B. Out." I feel Boss leave my mind, good riddance.

"Vell? Vhat are our orders?" C. asked.

"Do ya not have ears?! No killin 'im. Dumb plant..." P. Grumbled

I hate my teammates...always slowing me down...

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

Hopefully, that was better than last time, I am saving felicity creek till next chapter

Sorry this was late, I had a busy day today .

Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye


	5. Chapter 3: Felicity Creek

Good day! Welcome to the third chapter of the story!

Not too much plot here, jus character building.

I thank each and everyone of you for reading!

But enough chitchat, we have a story to get to!

Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 3: Felicity Creek_**

 _(Eve's POV)_

"We are now arriving at Felicity Creek!" Prinplup shouts from the boat's front.  
"Y'all better pack yer belongings!" Her partner: Dewott continued. As the town is mentioned, a strange exitment fills me, why was I so desperate to get there? No matter, I'll soon find out. I make my way to the front of the ferry, to have a good look at the town, I stand on my hind legs too see over the railings.  
"Wow..." Is all I managed to say. Even at a distance, this place was amazing. The river travels through a massive slate coloured canyon it dug out. Along the canyon walls was all sorts of plant life. Moss covered the majority of the wall, making the valley feel more alive. But sitting in the centre of the river was the town itself. Felicity Creek. I had never seen anything like that before, the settlement was all built on massive wooden Boardwalks, all connected via bridges. From what I could see at least, the place was buzzing with activity.

I go back to my seat to pick up my stuff, as I pick my book up, Flygon speaks up. "First time at the Creek huh?" First time? Has he been here before? He does look older than us.  
"You've been here before?" I question the dragon.  
"Plenty of times" he responds. I guess you learn something new everyday. The boat came to a complete halt with a shake; which tripped me up. I have a habit of falling over don't I? Dock workers secured the boat with rope as we got off. Throughout the journey, Matt seemed awfully quiet since we traveled trough that temple, was it something he saw?

"You ok?" I ask "you seem kinda quiet, is there anything you wanna talk about?" He awkwardly scratches the back of his head and responds with a chuckle  
"What me? I'm just quiet, cause I'm bored that's all!" Liar. His tone's full of it. I decide not to inquire any more, I'm guessing it's personal.  
"Oh ok, just wondering" I say as casually as possible. My eyes drift from the Riolu to the rest of the docks; which were quite busy. Three other boats were already docked, all of which had tourists coming off.  
"Lotta hubbub today." Flygon comments from behind as he leaves the rather small boat. We all wave to Dewott and Prinplup as we start to leave, they just smile and wave back to us.

Just north of the dock, was the main gate: a grand arch made of what I'm thinking is mahogany. Adorned proudly on the top was a sight that read "Welcome to Felicity Creek!" I can't wait to enter!

 _(Matt's POV)_

Eve skips ahead excitedly: her speed was quite impressive for someone with such stubby little legs. I have to jog to catch up with her. Flygon on the other hand, just walked at an average pace to catch up. Why do I have to be so short?! I look down at my legs.

As we approach the main entrance, two Pokemon wearing police badges immediately swoop in to block us. They were small, round, metallic, had magnets for arms and one big eye in the centre of it's body  
 _"bzzt! halt! Potential citizens or criminals! We must search you! Safety procedures and such! Bzzt!"_ The rather unnerving floating ball explained. Unblinking. It's monocular companion noticed the green dragon and chirped  
 _"bzz! Good day! Designation: Flygon. Citizen 4a-b7! Proceed as usual! Bzz!"_ Our companion turned to the orb and explains.  
"it's alright officer Magnemite, they are with me. They'll be no trouble." The Magnemite inspecting Eve's book turned it eye and asked  
 _"bzzt! As you insist, citizen 4a-b7."_ It nods. _What are your designations?!"_ It suddenly shouted at us. Eve practically jumped out of her fur, hair standing on edge; it would've been funny, had I not been shouted at.  
"Matt! officer!" I hastily respond to the ominous ball.  
"E-Eve sir..." She quietly responds. I feel bad for her, she must hate being yelled at.  
 _"Bzzt! Designations: Matt and Eve, you shall be Couple 8t-23. Good day!"_ It dubs us before flying off.  
"Couple!?" Eve shouts with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Through the main gate was the shopping platform. Guess they want money being spent here as soon as possible. Figures for a tourist destination to do that.  
The three of us walk slowly through the busy street before I curiously ask "by the way Fly, how'd you manage to bypass the police here?"  
Our reptilian friend casually responds "I live here, I'm also what the police call an 'aspiring citizen' how I got in the first time? Her." He points at a very tall blue dragon shopping at a Ferrothorn's shop. "I'll introduce you" he smiles as he walks up to her.

 _(Flygon's POV)_

I carefully walked through the packed platform to reach Ferrothorn's, keeping an eye on the two young Pokemon behind me. "Gar! Guess who?" I shout to her from a distance.  
"Lemme guess...Golurk?" She sarcastically asks as she picks up her shopping. She turns around to look at me as us three approach her. She gets to us first because of her long legs and her long arms take me into a hug, picking me up in the process. "How've ya been lil buddy?" Her voice was gravely as usual, but still had a kind warmth to it.  
"I'm good, the trade mission was mundane as ever, but along the way I picked up these two, Eve and Matt." I point to the duo, who were just staring awkwardly our reunion.  
Garchomp puts me down and kneels to the kids. "Well aren't you the cutest lil pair I've seen in a while? The name's Garchomp, but you call me Gar, for short." She shook both their paws exitedly. Funny thing is, the pair could hardly reach Gar. Matt at most was just a little over 3 foot tall, while Eve was about 2,9 if you count her long ears.

"How bout we go to our place, we could use some rest, back's killing me" I demonstrate as a crack my back. "And I'm kinda hungry. An apple third isn't really the best breakfast. Kids are probably starvin too." I suggest to my taller friend, who nods in agreement.  
"No, it's fine were not that hung-" The small brown fox tried to say before her stomach rudely interrupts her by gurgling. "Well I guess a bite couldn't hurt..." She chuckles. Her cyan friend laughs with her. We all begin to head to my place.

 _(Matt's POV)_

The dragon duo start leading us to what I'm assuming is thier place, I start to wonder "Are they together?" I whisper to the Eevee.  
She looks at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" The fox asked.

"Y'know? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I explain to her.  
"Ohh! I think so, they are quite close to eachother. They are pretty cute together too."  
"They probably think the same thing about us. Like the Magnemite back there." My comment makes Eve blush.  
"N-no they don't..." She mumbles, getting a laugh out of me. I love winding her up.

We cross a bridge going east from the shopping platform, to what I assume is the residential area. This platform was built into the side of the valley's cliff face, many doors poked out of the walls, it was kinda cool to see cave houses. I look up toward the sky, the sun hangs lowly in the early blue sky. "Still early." I say to myself.

"Here we are! Home sweet home." Gar happily chirped as she unlocked the door.  
"Ladies first." Fly politely says pointing in the general direction of the door. I join him and wait for the girls to enter.  
Gar giggles "Fly, do you always have to do this?" The green dragon nods his tall head as the blue one just rolls her eyes and enters.  
"How gentlemanly Matt! I'd thought you'd just barge in recklessly." Eve mocks as she enters the cave.  
"Maybe I'll just 'barge in' just to spite you!" I retort. Both Flygon and I walk through the doorway.  
"Crazy kids..." Flygon mutters.

 _(Eve's POV)_

What an adorable little home! The main living area was a large circular room, wooden walls, floor and roof. In the centre was the wooden dining table, complete with four matching chairs. At the north end of the room was the fireplace, opposite to the door, with two bookshelves at either side. Two cushioned armchairs face the fire, probably where the couple spend time reading together. To the left of the table was the kitchen, which was just really a bunch of counters and cabinets, all made of the same wood as the table. To the right was a double bed. Matt was right, these two are a couple!

"You three grab a chair, I'll start whipping something up!" Fly generously offers. Matt, Garchomp and I all go to the dining room table. Gar simply pulls the tall seat out for herself and sits down easily. Matt has to climb up the side of the chair and crosses his two black legs as he sits, just having enough height to see the tabletop. Me on the other hand had two jump up with a lot of accuracy and balance. Even then I couldn't see the top.  
"Stupid two leggers..." I grumble as I stand on my hind legs with my paws on the table for support.

 _(Matt's POV)_

Quaint little house these two have here. For cave dwellers, this place is really nice! Little bit tall of my taste, must be even worse of tiny Eve there.

"So, Eve and Matt huh, parents using old human methods to name you? Wierd." Garchomp wondered about our names.  
Eve replied " I was the only child my parents ever had, they wanted to make me feel...special, before..." The mere mentioning of her folks got her down, her ears drooped down. "They disappeared...one day...but!" She recovered, ears and tail held high. "that's why I travel! I'll find them! I know it!"

I just gained all new levels of respect for Eve, the way she picked herself up like that. With optimism like that, I'll be human in no time! She's kind of...amazing. Hearing this I now suddenly have the urge to help her find her family!

"Oh, I'm sorry Eve, I truly hope you will find them..." Gar offers her sympathy  
"don't be sorry! Silly! You had nothing to do with it!" Eve happily replied.  
"What about you Matt, why a human name?" The largest in the room asked. I swallow, this is gonna be hard to explain... "I am...was a human..."

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _(?'s POV)_

The cogs have begun turning. I can't believe it. A millennia spent waiting for the interloper. The Lord is quite pleased. Never befor have I seen him in such a good mood. I walk down the intertwining halls of the tower, several ghost and dark types pass me on my journey. All look upon me with a great deal of respect. I arrive at the massive obsidian doors of the throne room, which open, seemingly waiting for my arrival. The room is dark as always.

 **"The interloper... I still feel its presence...why does it still LIVE?!"** The Lord roars with great stress.

"It has moved into a local settlement My Lord, termination at this point is unfortunately impossible." I explain as I bow.

 **"This is not good enough...I thought the three you dispatched were the best! Do you lie to me...?"** The beast quiets down.

"Of course not My Lord, I do not wish to harm your assets, I will order them to lure the interloper out." I suggest to him

 **"Very well. Do what you must. Just remember. I. Want. It. Dead. Dismissed!"** He roars.

I turn to leave the room, as I walk down the carpet, I subtly turn my head to the monster, and smile with great cruelty.

 ** _End of Chapter 3._**

Woah, that took longer than expected,

Anyways I checked to see how many times the story has been read, only to see over 100 views :D

Thanks to each and every one of you! Seriously!

Thank you.

TheLastRanger says "Peace."


	6. Chapter 4: Past Scars

Hello! Welcome back to Planes of Distortion!

I'm back to continue this story for everyone.

So, say bye bye to this stupid hiatus.

Let's begin, shall we?

 ** _Chapter 4: Past Scars  
_**

 _(Matt's POV)_

This answer isn't gonna be easy, is it? I take a deep breath and close my eyes in anticipation. "I am-was human. That's probably where I get my name from..." Silence. My blue fur stands on edge, I slightly open my left eye, only to see everyone in this small wooden room staring at me. Garchomp's jaw was agape, Flygon had stopped preparing our food and sceptically stared at me. Eve gave me a supportive nod when I looked at her.  
I continue, with all eyes on me. "I can't remember anything, though. I just woke up yesterday, in the forest. It's where I met Eve too." I unknowingly smile when mentioning Eve. The room remains silent. Flygon comes over with the food: a salad, made with an assortment of berries and leaves. He sits down on the only remaining chair.  
The tall green dragon hands out the four plates before speaking up. "Human eh? Aren't they just legends? Very strange, are you sure you can't remember anything?" He asked, his face full of curiosity. I attempt to recall my life before meeting Eve, while in the middle of eating a sweet pink berry. My mind is completely empty. Frowning, I shake my head. Hitting myself in the face with my feeling thingies in the process. This gets a cute giggle out of The small Eevee to my left.  
Flygon puts a claw to his chin, seemingly thinking what to say. "Hmm...nothing at all, I suggest when you have the time, go to the mayor, he has all kinds of information." He suggested. His words get the attention of the smallest person in the room: her long ears poking up.

 _(Eve's POV)_

"The mayor? How are we gonna get a meeting with him?" I quickly ask, a hint of impatience in my voice. Everyone turning their attention on me. "This town is cramped as all heck! He must be extremley busy!" I almost shout.  
"Geez Eve, there's only 3 oher people in here, calm down" Matt teases. I hate him sometimes.  
"Shut it, blue!" I order him. he just puts on an exagerated frown and slumps in is seat. Drama queen. turning away from the cyan canine, and continue. "like I said, how are we gonna see the mayor?" My tone softens: so a certian Riolu doesn't interrupt again.

Garchomp ponders for a moment. "Flygon and I could possibly get a meeting for you two, yes it might take some time, but it is possible." She Assures with a gravely and course nods in agreement. "I think we should try today one we finis-" We were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The noise made me almost jump out of my fur. from what i could see, Matt looked the same. his fur stood up in fright. pretty funny actually.

"Come in!" Gar loudly shouted. The doorknob turns left. The arched door swings open inwards, revealing two stumpy aqua...Golems? Behind the duo stood an even bigger golem facing away from the house.  
"Team Draco, you are needed at the Gui-" The left Golem said before cutting itself off upon seeing Matt and I. "Ahh. I apologise, we did not know you had guests, should we come back later?" It asked, tilting it's triangular head.  
Flygon warmly smiles at the ominus stone creature. "Not at all Golett, what are we needed for? It sounds important." He asked, raising his right brow.  
The other Golett shrugs. "Dunno. Boss didn't tell us, all I know, is that a recall is required." shaking its head as it spoke.  
"Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting..." Fly confirms with a nod.

 _(Garchomp's POV)_

I take a look at Fly, then to the kids. I don't think he has noticed an issue. why is he so dense sometimes? "What about these two?" My question gets Flygon's attention.  
He puts a finger under this mouth as if he's in deep thought. "hmm, you're right, Gar...hmm" He ponders for a moment before smiling. "You two have nowhere to stay, right?" i don't like where this is going.  
The tiny fox frowns. "I..I didn't think of that...I suppose we don't..." she looks at her friend: who nods in agreement.  
"How bout you look after the place while were gone? It'll make me feel less anxious about theives!" the smaller dragon exclaims enthusiastically.  
Heavens sake Flygon...you're too trusting! I object. "We just met them Fly, can you really trust em? And besides, Magnezone has _All_ Criminals by the throat. Heck, even all citizens too." my tone quite serious.  
My goggled companion gives me a disaproving glare. "What? And leave them on the streets? You know Magnezone's curfue laws!"  
I sigh as I stressfully rub my temples: not wanting to draw this argument out. "Fine, they can stay." I admit defeat to Fly: Knowing how harsh the police chief could be. "Don't do anything funny." I order them sternly.  
The red eyed canine smiles. "You can count on us!" The Riolu puches the air enthusiastially, which is kind of adorable.

 _(Matt's POV)_

"Alright, keys are in the top drawer, and you'll probably find some money lying here and there. We'll only be gone for about..maybe a week? Take some time to get familiar with the town and locals!" Flygon happily says as he and Gar get ready for travel.  
When they are done getting ready, Eve and I see them to the door. We begin to wave to the couple, "Take care!" I yell to the five bigger pokemon.  
"Bring back a souvenir!" Eve adds.  
Flygon waves back. "We will!"

When they are out of sight, I let out a relaxed sigh. My attention turns to the sky, the sun hasn't reached its peak yet. Still too early to wander. That and I can't be bothered, I've been on the move since as long as I can remember. Literally. I turn around and enter the house. Eve hangs out at the porch for a minute or two, before following me indoors.  
"Now what?" my small brown companion asks, closing the door behind us.  
I jump up onto the bed: which was comically large compaired to me. I fall backwards onto the soft bed and rub my eyes. "I just wanna kick back and relax..." I tierdly yawn.  
I feel another wieght come onto the bed. Opening my right eye, in my limited vision, i see Eve sitting down at the other side of the bed, opening her legend book. "Me too, I can't remember the last time I had a proper roof over my head..."

Her statment gets me thinking _"Oh yes...She's travelling to find her Parents...I feel so bad for her...From what I see, this town is a hub for the area. She must of come here for information and a good footing."_ my mind wanders as I sit up, still staring at her. _"She's helped me out so much...I need to return the favor..."  
_ I take a deep breath in and speak up. "I want to help you find your parents." Eve perks up: her face a mixture of shock and awe.  
"B-but what about y-you being human? Your amnesia? Won't this get in the way?!" she stutters, looking me in the eye, probably seeing if i'm being telling the truth.  
I shake my head and warmly smile "I've got plenty of time for myself, you have been looking for most of your life. I admire your strength: staying so cheery all the time. I'll do what it takes to help you find them."  
She stares at me, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you..." her voice full of happiness. she carefully walks over to be and takes me into a greatfull embrace.  
I wrap my longer arms around her back, returning the hug. "No problem." I reply.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _(?'s POV)  
_

The three of us arrive at this pathetic town via the back caves: a mystery dungeon, as to not draw too much attention. my small triangular eyes survay the large settlment.  
I turn to my comrades and issue an order. "Split up. We'll have a better chance at finding the Interloper that way." Not my genuine reason for splitting up. I just despise these Cretins.  
"As you vish. sir." the shortest obeys. A hint of spite in his voice. I couln't care less at this point.  
The largest of the group just grunts as he walks away.

noone pays attention to me, as I am a "regular" at this miserable exuse for a settlement. When they smile at me, I give a warm smile back. I hate it. I'd rather be back at the tower...  
Just then I overhear an ongoing conversation. Posistioning myself behind a tree. I listen closley.  
"So, Flygon, who were your guests?" The voice was deep and booming. I slightly glance around the corner, to see a Golurk conversing with a Flygon and Garchomp.  
"The Riolu and Eevee? Just friends. there watching the house right now." the worthless green dragon replies.  
Bingo. Nonchalantly, I move to the residential platform. looking into the windows to find that filthy Interloper.  
Finally I find it. Embracing another pathetic creature. "Number 3..." I note the house number. I scan the area quickly for prying eyes. When I'm alone i speak out to the infinite. "Master, I found the target!"  
The boss' all too familiar voice enters my mind. "Exellent. Spy on it. do _not_ engage it. and do _not_ blow cover. I do not want it finding it's true power. If it does? Eliminate it."  
I put my hand to my chest and bow my head. "as you decree, Lord Darkrai..."

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**

That took far longer than expected. _  
_

but i'm glad to be wrighting again!

From this point, the plot shall unfold!

Until next time!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 5: The Guild

Once more I return!

Somehow, I forgot to age Matt XD

here are all the ages so far.

Matt:15  
Eve:14  
Flygon: 24  
Garchomp:25

 _ **Chapter 5: The Guild.**_

 _(Darkrai's POV)_

I sit cross legged in my stone meditation chamber, it is were I get those all to precious moments of silence away from him. "As you Decree, Lord Darkrai" My farvourite minion responds to my orders telepathaclly. I love it when they call me that...  
"Right. Stick to plan and this will go as smoothly as humanly possible. Darkrai out." Laughing at my own pun: I leave his mind. Can't do that for long, or the Lord will become suspicious.  
 **"Darkrai! Report to the throne room immediatly!"** His voice suddenly booms throughout the obelisk.  
"Speak of the devil..." I grumble, standing up on the suspended platform. My legs retract into my body, as I begin to float down. The only visible part of my face: my left eye turns to a scowl.

My chamber's door loudly opens as I aproach it, revealing a dark grey hallway: with many of the Lords minions passing through: all doing meaningless tasks for him, to prove they are loyal. I remember those days all to well. Procceding through the maze like tower was allways a nightmare, winding paths everywhere. Not to mention the lower floors are mystery dungeons. I don't know why still work here...  
I look out the windows: only seeing the purple sky with other floating islands littered about the expansive void. No matter where I look, I see filth...  
I finally arrive at the throne room doors, which of course dwarved me: To show dominance over us.  
The massive obsidian doors open for me, the throne room as dark as always.

 **"Darkrai, why to I still feel the interloper's presence? Why do they live? My patience draws thin. Very thin."** He loudly asks, brining a tentacle to his forehead. His expression was a mixture of anger, dissapointment and impatience.  
"My Lord, it has only been one day, you can't expect us to have found it in such little time!" I lie. "You can't cut a tree down and expect a city, my Lord, these things take time!" I attemt to reason.  
 **"I suppose, you might be correct. But! I want it dead within the month. I can no longer bear this tower..."** I almost feel bad for him. Almost.  
My legs re-appear from my torso as I bow before him "It will be done my Lord." I assure him. He waves a tentacle to dismiss me.

I stand outside of the throne room and sigh. "it's never easy, is it? I say to myself as I head back to my chambers...he already summoned me yesterday saying the same thing. His impatience is getting unbearable.

(Eve's POV)

My eyes flutter slowly open, was I asleep? Underneath me was a soft bed, I must of fallen asleep. I'm actually was glad I fell asleep, Haven't had a goodnights sleep in years. I close my eyes again. Don't wanna wake up right now. As I shift my body to get comfortable, I feel something warm and furry wrapped around me...it was rather nice actually...I snuggle into whatever it was, enjoying the feeling of it. It reminds me of...Dad...  
I open my eyes to see what it was anyways. Wrapped around me was a light blue arm with a white bump on top of it's hand, tightly holding me close. My face starts to heat up as I follow the arm to it's owner. It was Matt. He lay facing towards me , with his left arm holding me to his chest, still asleep, he lightly snored.  
How did we get like this? Wait! I remember! We did hug for some time, but did we seriously fall asleep like that?!  
Part of me shouts "Save yourself from the future embarassment! Get up!"  
But another part says "This is nice, just fall back asleep."  
Before I have time to choose, I feel a gentle yawn on my face. I brace for embarrasment.

His red eyes slowly open: blinking repeatedly to focus. Our eyes meet eachother. His face begins to turn beet red. I also feel a heat in my cheeks.  
"G-good, um...afternoon...Eve..." He attempts to hide his embarrasment. Never before have I felt this akward.  
"We should probably get up now!" I blurt out, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.  
Matt seems to agree. "You're right, we should..."  
We continue to lay down for about five seconds, making extremley akward eye contact. His ruby eyes are actually quite...pretty.

The two of us split from our embrace, purposely moving to opposite sides of the bed. I go to my book: which was still open, flicking to a random page.  
"W-what should we do today, Eve?" Matt asks: trying to look out the window.  
I ponder for a moment, licking my paw. "Lets go out exploring. It'll be fun!" Remembering what Flygon said earlier.  
"Explore?! Remember that Mystery Dungeon? I do not need to go through another one today!" He teases from across the soft hay bed: still facing away from me. "Remember your leg?! You still owe me!"  
I drop my head at his idiocy. "Not THAT kind of explore, dummy! I mean the town, Matthew! We do have gold to sell."  
My friend falls onto his back on the soft surface: Snout pointing upwards, his big maroon eyes staring up at me. "Sounds good. watcha reading?" he softly asks, flipping himself onto his stomach.  
I respond, still reading, glancing at the Riolu now and again. "Just the human page. I'm just tryna figure you out."  
He procedes to crawl over to me, wanting to read as well. "What do you think I looked like as a human?" he quietly asks, closely examaning the diagrams closley.  
"how old are you?" I turn my head to face him.  
"umm..fifteen, I think." He responds, closing his eyes tightly: attempting to remember. Poor Matt, I wonder how I'm gonna help him...  
I return to his question. "intimidating, probably; like all humans. Not now though. You just look like a softy." I shoot a teasing grin at him. "Not scaring anybody. the size of your eyes alone..." I don't bother finishing as I stare at my book.  
His closness makes me notice something: He stinks. The smell is a mixture of dirt and musky fur. Not very nice. And because of our hug: I probably smell too.  
An unamused frown appears on my face. "Matt, you stink." I say to him.  
"Oh Come on, I thought I was cool!" Sometimes I don't know if he's joking, it's hard to tell.  
"Not like that, I mean we're dirty, we need to fix that. Preferably now." I didn't even give him sass, as I HATE being dirty. my fur is quite rough rather than fluffy. My buddy sniffs himself and cringes.  
"You're right, how do we fix this?" he asks me, embarrassment clear on his face.  
"Lets find out, shall we?" I respond, jumping off the bed.

 _(Matt's POV)_

We scoure the house for about 20 minutes, finding about ten shiny gold coins: which I hold. Mainly cause I have hands.

Eve locks the door behind us: getting a generous boost from me.  
"By the way, how'd you know it was afternoon? Was it a random guess?" she asked as we begin to walk to nowhere in particular: wood creaking under our feet.  
She had a point. I raise my thumbless left paw to my chin, rubbing it slowley. "I dunno. It just kinda felt right, Y'know?" I explain to my counterpart.  
She examines my dog-like face: Her large hazel eyes land on the black tendrils that hang loosly from my temples "Given what you are, it could be a mythical aura, that your kind is said to possess..." My kind? what does she mean by that?.

We arrive back on the Shopping Platform, which was even more busy than earlier. Instead of traditional buildings housing shops, it was more like a Bazaar: Stands and stalls litters the large wooden boardwalk.  
I notice from the corner of my eye that Eve looks slightly anxious at the sheer amount of people here. Unkowingly I move slower so she can stay close.  
As we move through the hussle and bussle: listening to the activity.  
"Tired of yourrr old moves? I; Cofagrigus has what you neeeed..."  
"if you need it, we got it! Come to Ferrothorns General Goods!" A small silver spiky seed advertises.  
"Destiny may seem impossible to determin. I can help. Espurr. You will come in due time. _Riolu, Eevee."_ Fear shoots down my spine as an emotionless voice speaks. I hope to all that's good, he just picked us out at random.

At the end of the platform, was a long bridge: eventually turning into a crossroads. we make our way to this location; which was noticeablly barron compaired to the shops, in the center was a sign pointing in all four directions, which read: North-Town Hall/Police station. South-Shopping District/Docks/Residential area. West-Hot Springs. East-Beach hike."  
The cream mained fox lights up upon reading the sign. "Aha! hot springs! Lets go!" She begins to shove my leg. Again.  
"Remember what we said about this?!" I express my annoyance, getting a cute giggle out of Eve.

 _(Eve's POV)_

The long bridge comes to an end, leading directly into an open cave, which was very humid. The behind the main desk, was an orange dog looking creature with yellow floatation..thing around her neck: She looked rather underwhelmed.  
"Welcome to the hot springs, we use 100% geothermal...stuff. 3P please." Pretty bad customer service.  
Matt raises an eyeberow, tilting his head in the procces. "You don't like working here, do you?" He asked, handing the money over the counter.  
"Yes I love working here! And not because I need the money!" The sarcasm is obvious in her light voice. She motions her head to a bamboo door to the left. "Thats the spring. Go. Thanks, or whatever..."

The room we enter is a large oval room, with a massive pool of steaming water in the center. This room was also full with people likley here for the same reason of us. To our right is an area designated for drying yourself afterwards: A Dragonite, Bisharp, Skarmory and Zangoose were all drying themselves off with towels. A certain anxiety starts to appear inside me, the fact everyone is bigger than me dosen't help. The only being close to my size was Matt: Who I stick close to. The two of us walk to the water's edge, I look at my reflection; to asses how I look. My fur was very messy and sticking up. I cringe at the sight of myself.  
"Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?!" I angerly ask the Riolu. His reflection joins mine.  
"I haven't noticed. You still look pretty good to me." I don't know if that was a complement or an insult. I don't care. I test the water by sticking a paw in the water, splashing it about before stepping in.

The hot water surrounds my small body: The feeling makes me sigh in content as the dirt starts washing off my body. My attention turns to Matt who has not yet entered, his expession is that of shock and embarrassment. "Whats wrong? Is it too hot?" I ask; shifting my body to face him.

 _(Matt's POV)_

How did I not notice?! Entering this place made me realise somthing very embarassing.  
"Whats wrong? Is it too hot?" Eve asks: Voice full of curiosity. I shake my head as I look at myself in horror.  
"I'm...naked..." is all I can muster, kneeling down to hide my modesty. The Eevee's curious expression turns to amusment.  
"Naked? I guess you don't have fur then." She taunts me.  
"What? N-no it's just...humans...wear clothes..." My voice is bearly a whisper, as to not draw to much attention to myself.  
She gives me a skeptikal look. "If your THAT embarrased, just enter the water, it's pretty cloudy. Besides, we're all naked; in your terms." she offers a seat next to herself.  
I begin to climb in slowly letting the water soak in to my black and blue fur. Part of me tells me _"This is even more embarrasing, you're next to a girl! Naked!"_ I decide to ignore the warning: Knowing that I have a fine set of fur to hide me, at least. I give a relaxed sigh; the water is washing my body and mind; sinking down to my shoulders.  
Eve happily chrips. "Nice, isn't it?" she asks, wahing her cream coloured mane. I lazily nod in agreement, letting the water consume me. I take a look at the other Pokemon relaxing. directly to my right, is a Luxray who made eye contact with me for a moment before closing his yellow eyes.

"By the way Matty, did you here what Golett said earlier? Somthing wierd begining with G. Any idea what they were on about?" My friend asks.  
"Matty?" I ask her before answering her question. She blushed slightly.  
"D-did I say that? I didn't notice...sorry. I just..came up with it on the spot...it sounded...cu-cool." Her reply made me smile. I like it.  
"Keep it. It has a good ring to it." I dismiss.  
She lets out a sigh of relief. "Ok, _Matty_ , back to my question." Putting emphisis on the 'Matty'  
"He kinda said 'Gui-'. Giuitar...Guilt...Guild..." I scratch my chin, trying to figure out the answer. "closest I got is Guild..."

 _(Luxray's POV)_

My eyes shoot open upon hearing that Riolu mention the guild. Does he know? Is he a member? Haven't seen him before...  
My Ear twitches as I begin to eavesdrop on his coversation.  
"Guild? What business would Fly and Gar have there?" The Riolu's girlfriend asks him. The tiny blue dog shrugs. Either they're guildmembers, or Flygon's been running his mouth again.

I better tell boss. Standing up abrubtly, I subtly move closer to them; taking in thier scent. Musky, both of them.. Leaving the room I take a short look at the small duo.

 _(Eve's POV)_

The two of us remain at the hot spring for about fourty minutes before being completly clean. I'm the first out of the water, shaking myself to get some of the water out of my hair. Matt also comes out of the water, his fur is dripping wet and is drooping down. It's quite cute actaully. He moves some loose fur from over his Ruby eyes and complains as he joins me.  
"Seriously, how can you handle so much fur? It's hard to handle." he moans, picking up a fluffy white towel.  
I giggle at his complaints. "You'll get used to it. Just like you'll get used to being naked all the time." I shoot him a mocking glare. However the shoe goes to the other foot as I struggle to dry myself with the large towel.  
"Stupid arms..." I bitterly complain. Matt notices my struggle and laughs, before throwing his towel over me.  
"If you need help, just ask!" He happily chirped; drying me thoroughly. when he's done he discards both cloths. His eyes scan me up and down "looking good." He didn't look half bad either.  
"Ready?" I ask; motioning to the door.  
"Ready." He warmly smiles at me.

We exit the hotspring, feeling very refreshed. I thank the less than enthusiastic Buizel, she just gives me a "mmhmm."  
The air outside is warm and humid; but still sending a chill down our slightly damp bodies. I look up at Matty and ask. "What do you wanna do now?" he simpply shrugs.  
"Dunno, let's see if the mayor isn't busy, from what Fly said, the mayor could help me out..." Matt says, looking north; the general direction of the town hall.

The most northern platform stood empty, even the benches and tables were empty. The platform was far enough away so you can't even hear the hustle of the town. It was rather spooky. At the end of the platform stood town hall. The Building stood tall and wide, with mostly triangular architecture, a sign was ext to the double doors: It read 'Town Hall'. Rust started to form on the metal sign, showing signs of age and disrepair. A bead of sweat forms on my head, the building was very intimidating and omonus. Matt too, looks nervous. We look eachother in the eyes abd nod, before entering.

 _(Matt's POV)_

Inside the building was a different story; it was well lit and full of activity, Magnemites and Magnetons all doing policework. In the room's centre was a large desk: addorned with a large Police Badge symbol. Hovering behind the desk was the police chief: Magnezone. It's three eyes focused on four people in front of the desk.  
"How can you accept this?! You arrest people for loitering, but you let these cretins harras people as they see fit?! What's wrong with you?!" a bipedal orange reptile shouts at the strange floating UFO. His complaints were adressed to the other three non police in the room: A purple Bat, Shell thing and Ghost. somtthing about the ghost in particular rubbed me the wrong way, his smile was far too wide to be genuine.  
" _Bzzt! Everyday you complain about somthing Scrafty! It is getting EXTREMLY annoying. Continue this and i'll arrest you!"_ Magnezone angerly threatens the third shortest in the room.  
"Look Scraf, you gotta stop bothering the good chief, he's very busy!" The ghost says in an extrmley rasp and punchable tone; his smile alone was beyond smug.  
Scraty's expression was a mix of anger and shock "You're a crooked cop Magnezone, justice will come to you, and when it does..." Scrafty says pointing it the chief's face, before turning around and walking in the other direction. As he passes us he looks at me in particular, a perplexed look on his face, he simply shrugs before leaving.  
"Look Mag, 'twas nice cathing up with you, but we gotta scoot, we're pretty busy." The stumpy ghost exlaims. "Besides, looks like you have company." He points at us using his thumb.  
 _"Bzzzzt! Good seeing you again Gengar. Come back anytime."_ Magnezone bids farewell to his friend. I smell corruption. Gengar phases through us, giving us an awful chill, his companions simply float over us.  
The chief's central red eye focuses on Eve and I. "BZZT! _New citizens? You already have a problem? Designations?!"_ It roared _.  
_ A blush starts to surface on Eve as she remembers our 'designation.' "C-couple 8t-23..." she meekly replies.  
 _"Bzzt, hmm you came with Flygon, did you not?"_ Magnezone becomes quiet.  
"Y-yes s-sir..." I say bowing my head slightly, fearing the chief's potential wrath.  
 _"Bz, what seems to be the problem?"_ Magnezone asks, pulling out a notebook and metal pen.  
I shake my head slighly. "no p-problems, its uh, we want to speak to the mayor..." The metal disk just gives me a strange look.  
 _"Bzzbzt! Impossible! He is extremley busy and-"  
_ A deep but quiet voice inturupts Magnezone. "Thats enough old friend, I have the time." Standing in the doorway was a tall and lanky yellow pokemon, his face has a very long mustashe, which is strangley what I notice first.  
" _Bzz, As you wish, Mayor Alakazam."_ a hint of spite in the chief's voice. Alakazam becons us to his office.

 _(Eve's POV)_

The mayor's office was small, with paperwork scattered about everywhere. Seats automataclly pull themselves out for us to sit on. Alakazam sits down first and somberly says "I'd ask why you want to see me, but I already know. Human." Matt's jaw drops, as he looks at me, then back to the mayor.  
"H-how'd you-" Matty stutters.  
"I feel you're aura. It's unlike any other Pokemon I've ever seen. I felt it the moment you arrived in town. I'd like to say 'I will help you find the truth' I would. But I can't."  
"Why not?" I ask, tilting my head. The mayor turns to me and sighs bitterly.  
"Because, Magnezone. His grasp on the town-no region, is too tight. I feel like I have no true power anymore. He is now only focusing resources on the town, letting others who can't come here suffer. It's disgusting, but I cant get rid of him, he is quite literally a magnetic zone. He can force the police to do as he pleases. It's why I set up the Guild. To help those who suffer." So that's what Gollet was on about! A Rescue Guild!

I decide to pipe up "I want to join your Guild. I can't sit idley by as people suffer! I won't!" my optimism spreads to the somber Psychic, a subtle smile creeps on his face.  
"Truley? You wish to join? Firstly, you need a partner." The Old man explains, attention turning to Matt. "What about you, Matthew? Do you wish to join?" I also look at my partner. Matt looks at me too, smiling; he nods.  
"I will. Eve, I'm guessing we'll be a team?" Matty smiles at me. I give a quick nod.  
Alakazam laughs heartedly. "With noble cause like that, the world would be a better place. What shall your team name be?" as he reaches into a wooden box.  
"Umm...Team..." Matt attempts to think of a name.  
I got it! "Aura. Team Aura!" I happily speak.  
Matt gives a questioning look at me. "What about you, Aura sounds like it's only me..."  
"It's fine, besides, Aura is just a really cool word!" I chirp back to the Riolu.  
Alakazam pulls out two circular gold badges, with wings on each side. He also holds up a yellow scarf and cyan bow. "I hence forth declare you Team Aura! Now go! Vice-Guildmaster Luxray will meet you at the start of the Beach Hike. Vive la Guilde!" He declares punching the air. We do the same.

And thus, a new chapter in my life begins. Hopefully, I find my parents working with this Guild...It's not gonna be easy, but, I at least have Matt with me...

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

Woah, this is my longest chapter yet!

Anyways, I have fixed the formatting of previous chapters, so it's easier to read for you guys!

Thank you, and as always

Peace.


	8. Chapter 6: Luxray's Tests

Good day! one and all! how is everyone?

Last chapter, I could sense a hint of romance between our leads ;)

how will it unfold from here? Find out in Plains of Distortion Chapter 6!

But enough of my ramblings! Let's begin!

 ** _Chapter 6: Luxray's Tests._**

 _(Matt's POV)  
_

Eve and I stand at the edge of town, using a pathway that cuts through a large cave: Which are aparrantly quite common in this area. We stand on top of a hill, with a tree providing us shade. The View up here was somthing else, the rocky valley stands behind us, with the jungle confined within those cliffs. In front of the hill we stood upon was a sprawling plain, with a beautiful shade of green as far the eye could see; not a cloud in the afternoon sky. Looming in the distance to our north was a huge mountain range. I fidget with the yellow scarf, tying it around my neck; adjusting it to fit me without being too loose or tight. When the scarf is just perfect, I examine the badge next, looking at my reflection. Still not 100% used to my apperance. I clip the small gold badge to the bottom of my scarf. I turn to look at Eve: Who was staring at awe with the view. A small smile creeps onto my face upon seeing how happy she seemed.  
"How'd I look? Say anything short of dashing, and i'll disband the team!" I jokingly threat. She turns to me; her hazel look me up and down, her mouth contorts into a cocky smirk.  
"Ego that fragile, Matty? If my complement isn't to your standards, you'll just shatter? Tsk tsk tsk. Should of left you in that forest." Her tone is condesending as all heck.  
I shrug casually and bring up "still didn't answer my question, Eve." her smile softens.  
"Very dashing." Was that an actual complement, or was she still taunting me? I don't care, complements a complement. "By the way, Matt, can you help me out? My arms aren't quite long enough to reach my ear." She held her cyan bow in her left paw, motioning to the base of her left ear.  
"Gladly." I say, taking the bow from her tiny brown paw. I tie the cute little ribbon around her ear, tying it into a nice little knot. I take a step back to observe my handywork.  
Eve purpousely deepens her voice, in an attempt to mimic me "How'd I look? If you say anything short of adorable, I'm disbanding the team." Her taunt make me chuckle lightly.  
"Adorable." I complement her, a smug look appears on her face.  
"I know." She boasts, putting a paw to her mane; clipping her badge on the loose fur. "we're a match now!" she laughs pointing to me, then back to herself. I join her laughter.

"I've been looking for you two." A cold but calm voice interupts our laughter. The Luxray I saw at the hot spring walks up the hill, wearing the Guild's badge. "You were supposed to wait at the town's exit, recruits. Where were you?" He sternly asks us.  
"Sorry, sir. we just wanted to see the view here." I explain to the large quadruped, my ears drooping slighly. Luxray shifts his head to gaze to the open plains.  
"Hmm, I suppose...it IS a good view. I'll let it slide." He gives a confirming nod. "Follow me. The journy will take about an hour. so, do you have everything you need? I suggest bringing a few of those apples up there." The large feline motion's his head up to the tree, where many shiny apples hung from. "let this be your first test."

I attempt to use my light frame to jump to the top. The tree proves to be my better as the branch I climb on snaps, Getting a gasp out of Eve. I close my eyes and brace for impact. Before hitting the ground, somthing breaks my fall: a sleek set of fur. It was Luxray, he caught me on his back. "Your turn Eevee!" Luxray orders.

Eve circles the tall birch. She eventually stops, bringing a small set of claws out of her front legs. She attempted to climb the tree, using her claws to dig into the bark. She gets halfway up before slipping down, leaving clawmarks all the way down. Luxray sighs and says "It seems that your individual skills are lacking, however, how are you as a team?"

I jump down from Luxray's back to join Eve's side at the base of the tree. "how do you think we get up there, Matt?" Eve quietly asks me. I look up at the intimidating birch. Aha! I know! I quickly Grab Eve by the stomach, picking her up, holding her up high. "h-hey! What are you doing?!" she shouts.  
"trust me, and prepare to grab!" I confirm, jumping up high and trowing her upwards towards the fruit. She made an adorable yelp as she flew upwards grabbing onto a branch; claws digging into the wood.  
"you jerk Matt! At least warn me first!" she shouts down at me, hind legs flailing about.  
"Stop complaining and grab us an apple!" I yell upwards to her, pointing to the round red fruit next to her. She looks upwards at her arms, then to the fruit. Inching herself closer to the fruit; she bites it, securing it in her mouth.  
"Luxray, can you catch her when I tell her to drop?" I ask the blue cat.  
"you got her up there, you should safely see her down." Luxray calmly but bluntly says. Great.  
Eve begins to slip a bit. "Eve! drop down!" I loudly order.  
"wht?! Drp dwn? Yu bttr ctch me!" she struggles to say, apple still firmly in her mouth.  
"Trust me! I'll catch ya!" I affirm her, raising my arms up. "three, two, one...Drop!" Eve lets go of the branch, dropping down to me. I manage to catch the fox, almost knocking me down in the proccess. I lift her higher in victory, I begin to boast. "See, I told you you could trust me!"  
Eve removes the apple from her mouth"Good catch."

We repeat that event 5 more times before Luxray speaks up, taking two of the apples "That's probably enough. Good job, Team Aura. You turn your weaknesses into strength. Teamwork is your forte, it seems. Let us move." The Vice-Guildmaster begins leading us down the hill, his pace was calm and slow; letting us easily walk with him.  
He turns his head to look at us, still moving forwards. "So. Riolu, Eevee, how long have you known eachother?" He asks.  
Eve and I look at eachother. "About a day and a half." Eve answers: stopping Luxray in his path.  
"Yet you trust eachother that much?" His voice is very skeptical.

 _(Eve's POV)_

"He's trustworthy." I simply explain, warmly smiling as I mention my friend.  
Luxray raises an eyebrow; studying us. "It seems both of you have quite a bond with eachother, good for a team. we must continue" The other four legger nods. We continue through the rolling hills, until we decend down to the Eastern Coast. The beach was not a steryotypical tropical beach, however it had many large rocks protruding from the cream coloured beach and cobalt ocean. The sliglhty damp sand felt nice under my feet. Waves lightly swayed in and out of the shoreline. Climbing over a large dune lead us to a large cliff face, shaped by the ocean. The base of the tall cliff harboured a cave: which had many police signs; reading 'WARNING! MYSTERY DUNGEON! DO NOT ENTER!"

"Second test. I expect both of you to make it through this dungeon." The Vice issues another order. I examine the signs closer, before questioning our boss.  
"What about the police signs? Won't we get arrested?" My head tilts in concern. Matt; who was busy kicking sand about, suddenly replied to a question that wasn't directed to him  
"Do you see any Magnemites here? No. So lets just go in!" He reasoned: Pointing towards the entrance.  
"Anyway, Luxray How will you get past this cliff?" I ask the second in command. Who just stares upwards at the large stone walls. The athletic cat begins to jump up the grey cliff, using just about anything as makeshift platforms. "Oh. that's how..." I say; eyes following the mainly black feline.  
Still, the fact it was just Matty and I made me smile, for whatever reason...we both enter the cave, a fammiliar darkness surrounds us...

 _(Matt's POV)_

 _Beachside Cavern B1_

Everything lights up as we stand in the centre of a small square room. Up to my ankles; was a shallow pool of seawater that stretches throughout the dark room.  
"Oh come on! We just washed!" Eve angerly shouts; splashing the frigid water about.  
I begin to chuckle at the commotion she was making "Very consious about your fur, aren't ya?" I tease, ruffling the spikey hair between her hair, purposly messing it up as possible.  
She swats my paw away with her smaller one. "You try maintaining a double matted coat of fur, with arms this stubby!" She makes her point by scratching her thick mane.  
"You're cute when you're mad." I taunt, poking her on her black nose.  
"Implying I'm not always cute." she jokes, pushing me out of the way, turning her nose up at me. "I'll lead this time. Keep up!" I don't object to this; wanting to know how Eve traverses these dungeons. She leads me down through a thin hallway to the left.

The hallway was long and winding, with no end in sight, the stench of seeweed was slightly overpowering. "How big is this cave?!" Eve's light voice complains; slightly echoing.  
"Too big." I sigh, dropping my shoulders in bordem.  
The small Eevee stops in her tracks; almost tripping me over. "Matty, can you use your aura to guide us?!" She asks with much entusiasm.  
"umm...I don't know how..." I embarrasingly replied, scratching the back of my head akwardly.  
She angerly pouts "Riolus and Lucarios are extremly rare, and I happen to get a defective one..."  
"Well, I am a Human, who's only been a Riolu for a day!" I argue back. "But, I'll try. Do you know how I'd use this aura?" I ask.  
She closes her eyes to remember somthing "Darn, left my book behind...but, from what I can remember, first you need to sit down, cross legged..." I look down at the floor; which was submerged in shallow water. Regretfully, I follow her instructions. A extremley cold chill shoots up my spine as my backside makes contact with the floor, I move my tail out the way; as not to sit on it.  
"W-w-what n-n-next?" I shiver.  
She continues to recall "Next put your hands on your thighs, and close your eyes..." I tightly close my eyes, clenching my teeth to stop the shivering. "Now empty your mind..."

I begin to 'emtpy my mind.' trying not to focus on anything. After about 5 minutes, the blackness starts turning into a cloudy blue haze. I can just make out the feint outline of the hall. In front of me was Eve: who had a very strong aqua outline. She was the only thing I could clearly make out. Her voice begins to echo throughout my mind.  
"It's working! Thats amazing!" Her voice makes me feel her happiness, making her outline stronger. As I study my surrondings; a light blue path goes through the cave, pointing me to what I assume is the exit...I can't focus for very long however, as the blue haze starts to disappear; turning back to blackness. Eve is the last aura to dissapear from view.

Opening my eyes gently, I feel my feelers fall to the side of my head; coming to the conclusion they 're related to my aura. I lock eyes with Eve: who was staring at me adamantly with her large hazel eyes.  
"That. Was. Amazing! I've never seen someone use Aura before! I mean, I could feel it too! I only thought the user could feel it!" She exitedly says, her fluffy tail wags back and forth.  
"You felt it too? How?!" I question my younger friend.  
"I...don't know, its just...I felt what you felt, I saw the path too. I think your power resinated, or somthing..." She responds, helping me up.  
I look down the hallway for a moment, before looking down at Eve. "Let's go, shall we?" I ask; motioning my head down the damp hall.  
"I swear missy, I'll make you pay for getting me all wet!" I begin faking anger.  
"Ooh! Big man over here! Can't stand a bit of wet fur! I'm scared." she shivers.  
The two of us just laugh as we continue.

 _(Eve's POV)_

I happily skip in front of my taller comrade, leading him onwards. The long hall finally comes to and end into another large square room, which are very common accurance here. "Hmph, where next? I'm getting tired of this place already..." I complain to the blue two-legger.  
Matt closes his eyes, aura sensors lifting up. "Umm...left, lil' miss impatent." He points his slender arm left. "Behind you!" he suddenly shouts; eyes shooting open.  
I jump; turning myself towards the enemy: Another Geodude. I swiftly evade it's swinging arms.  
"Not this time pal!" I yell, countering his attack with a tackle: which only dazed him for a moment. Lowering the front half of my body, I bear my sharp teeth amd snarl: growling at the offending rock creature in an attempt to intimidate him. It begins to quiver slightly.  
I hear Matt chuckle from behind me "You're an animal, Eve!" Glad he's amused.  
We stand our ground, before I order my blue friend "Force palm Matt! Get rid of him!" He tilts his head like a confused puppy.  
"Force what?!" He asks, getting on my nerves.  
"Just hit him with your palm, like last time!" He seems to get the hint. The Riolu charges: his small blue paw making contact with the Geodude's face; the impact made a blunt noise, echoing throughout the room.  
The sheer force of Matty's attack instantly knocks the enemy out cold. "G-geodude..." It mutters, before passing out completley. Matt begins clapping his paws together, examining his handywork.

"Am I just that good?" He boasts, a smug grin appears. "You OK? Do I need to be your leg again?"  
I fix my posture; my fur going flat. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, thank you." I smile at Matty, before skipping onwards. "Let's go! Adventure awaits us! At least thats what Mom always said..." I get a bit down upon mentioning my mother; but I hide the feeling under a smile, hoping Matty didn't notice.  
The Riolu askes from behind in a caring tone "Were your family adventurers?"  
I get divided at his question, part of me wants to tell him my life story, while the other tells me to keep shut. "If you don't wanna tell, that's fine..." he suddenly continues, scratching the back of his head. I gotta tell him...he did insist he wants to help me find them...  
I think of the right thing to say, as we find the stairs leading to the next floor.

 _(Matt's POV)_

 _Beachside Cavern F1_

Once more we are in a repetitve square room: Thankfully, there was no water in here. I begin to move on before Eve softly speaks up.  
"Sit." she simply says: gently patting the ground next to her. I join her side on the floor; crossing my slender black legs under me, holding my feet to keep them warm.  
She clears her throat and begins "My parents, Martyn and Lana...an Umbreon and Espeon..." She searches for words "They were a rescue team: like us. They came from the West Reach: above the central mountain range...This was before I was born..." Eve struggles to say this. I place my hand on her back to support her. "They...wern't the most popular...people thought that they were...Children of Distortion..."  
"Children of Distortion?" I ask her, curiosity deep in my voice.  
She just shakes her head sadly. "Just a legend, a whole bunch of Pokemon who work for the legendary pokemon... _ **Giratina**_...My parents were accused of being Children of Distortion; causing them to flee thier homes. During that time, they gave birth a certain Eevee, that you might know, but...when I was only seven they just...Disappeared one day...I've been traveling, since then...wi-with no luck..." tears start trailing down her face, I could also feel tears in my eyes. I wrap my arms around her; bringing her close to me.  
"Don't worry Eve. We'll find them. As a team." I whisper.  
"Thank you, Matty..." She returns the hug "H-heh, guess it's your turn to hug now." I just chuckle at her statement.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _(Lana's POV)_

 _Dimentional Rift F?_

My concentration breaks; for I can't use my clairvoyance for too long. I open my purple eyes and stand up; turning my head to my Husband: Martyn. An Umbreon. His expression was that of concern.  
"Well, can you sense her...?" He asks, desperation in his deep voice. I walk over to him, rubbing my cheek against his. His sleek black fur was rough and coarse.  
"She's alive. She is also with the Interloper..." I whisper, closing my eyes: this being the only thing that keeps us sane.  
Martyn lets out a sigh of releif "Thank the Heavens...We never should of joined Giratina...We'd be a family..."  
I gently kiss his cheek "Don't worry. We'll be together soon, I promise. My faith is with Eve and the Interloper."

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

Sorry this chapter was late, i've had a busy few days.

I am quite proud of this chapter.

somehow i forgot to edit chapter 2 XD

Peace.


	9. Chapter 7: Visions from the Aura

Hello! Hello.

TheLastRanger back for another chapter!

I also just noticed this story has over 700 views :D

like always, thank you so much!

Let's begin!

 ** _Chapter 7: Visions from the Aura...  
_**

 _(Martyn's POV)_

 _Dimentional Rift F?_

Lana and I continue through this godforsaken void in an attempt to find an exit, but to no avail. "this is hopeless...we've been stuck here for seven years!" I shout angerly into this cyan pit. "I don't even think we've aged...is this Darkrai's favourite form of punishment?! A literal eternety of nothing!?" I feel tears well up in my crimson eyes.  
My wife: the more sensible of us, speaks up "patience Dear. I feel we will escape soon. Remember how we vowed to remain as a family through thick and thin?" She smiles sweetly, refrencing our Wedding: An old human tradition us Pokemon took. A small smile appears on my face upon rembembering that day.  
"Second best day of my life..." I say, remembering that wonderful day.  
"What was the best day of your life?" Lana asks playfully.  
"When our only child was born." I reply.  
She smiles warmly; thinking about our daughter "What do you think she looks like nowdays?"  
"Probably as pretty as you, I mean, you have the looks out of both of us." I replay, getting a look at her features. Yup, still as beautiful as ever.  
"She has your determination, though." Lana replies.  
My smile widens "Lucky Interloper. I bet she's made an impression on him." I imagine; even though I don't know what Pokemon he is.  
"Like I did with you? It only took you two months before you were totally enamoured with me." She jokes "Besides, it's a bit early to think of grandkids, don't you think?"  
"Perhaps you're right. Let's continue, shall we?" I begin moving again: Lana in tow...

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _(Matt's POV)  
_

The two of us eventually leave that cave; to find that we are now at the other side of the cliff. This side of the beach is surrounded by tall unscaleable cliffs. The clouds overhead were dark grey: rain would come soon. Sitting on a large mossy rock, was Luxray: Who was licking his paw and using it to clean his head. His yellow eyes land on us.  
"Ah, there you are. That is your second test complete, well done Team Aura. Apple?" He offers one of the apples from earlier; Eve's bite marks still in the side. The large feline walks over to us, dropping the a red fruit down to us; which I catch.  
Splitting it in half; I give the bitten side to Eve: who immediatly gives me her trademark sass "What's wrong Matty? That side bad?"  
"No, I don't want your mouth germs in my mouth, thank you very much." I say, taking a bite of the sweet fruit.  
Eve laughs lightly at me "Guess someones never gonna know what a kiss feels like!" Ha!"  
My cheeks begin to heat up at her taunts "S-shut up." I sputter.  
Luxray raises an eyebrow in confusion "Well...Let us continue, we are almost there." he becons us to follow him.

The beach was somewhat hard of navigate, the rocks are rather slippy due to the ocean. Along the coastline were strange looking metal...things, shaped like the letter 'X' which were also covered in razor sharp wire "Stay away from those, those things have always been there. Dunno what they are, but they are good deterrents, though." Luxray comments, staying clear from the metal structures.  
Lining the walls of the cliffs, were large square rock stuctures, which looked artifital. at the base of these ruins, were the same sharp wires.  
Something about this beach gives me an extremley sinking feeling. I can feel this location's aura moving around me; as my feelers begin lifting; my vision turning cyan, as a dizzy feeling surrounds me.

Everything stood sitll; even Eve and luxray Too. The beach was different as well: The stone structures were in perfect condition, and the metal X's were lacking rust. Behind me was a strange rumbeling noise. I turn around to investigate: only to see a large vehicle hurdling towards me. I attempt to shield myself, but it just passes through me, Eve and Luxray too. I decide to follow it to it's destination. It eventually stops at the base of the building, a door swings down in the back: making a ramp. Emerging from the ramp was a tall creature, two arms; each bearing five slender fingers. It wore armor, it's colour matching the sand, with that strange 'V' symbol printed on his shoulder. Upon it's head was a bucket like mask. Strapped to it's back was one of the weapons I saw in the murals from that cave. This was no Pokemon...

It was a Human.

From the base emerged more, less decorated humans: who immediatly place the back of their right hand to their temple.  
"Commander Wolfe! Sir, why are you here sir? It's such an unexpexted visit." The smaller human asks the commander.  
"Enough of the plesantries, Sargent. I'm here because I hear those beasts are plotting something. We can't afford to lose this shore. We lose the sea, we lose the region. Kanto and Hoenn has already fallen. I don't even want to know what happened to Ahola or the Orange Islands." Commander Wolfe rubs his masked head.  
I try and interact with the human "H-hello...?" I attempt to grab his leg; only to phase through him. He didn't even react.  
Suddenly an alarm sounds: The noise pierces my sensitive ears, causing me to cover them.  
"Incomimg! Remember men! We'll destroy these godless abominations, and we will know victory!" Wolfe orders, raising his fist up high. He draws his weapon and pulls a strange trigger, making an extremley loud booming noise, recoiling his arm backwards. These events overwhelm me, as I feel my grasp in the aura weakening...

 _(Eve's POV)_

Luxray and I stood over Matt: Who just suddenly collapsed; thankfully, he fell on the soft sand. Luxray is supporting Matt's back; holding him up. I'm worried sick for my friend. I hold my paw to his forehead to check his temprtature; which was completley fine. Luxray begins asking questions  
"Has he eaten today?!" his voice full of concern,  
"Y-yes, we had breakfast this morning..." I worryingly reply.  
Luxray scans Matt up and down. "It's not heat stroke...it's too cold...no injuries...what's wrong with him?"  
I begin to cry sligtly "come on..wake up M-Matty..." I sputter; wrapping my front paws around is neck. burying my head into his cheek. Why do I feel like this? He is my friend, yes, but this is getting wierd...  
"He'll be fine." Luxray reassures me.  
"B-but what i-if he's not?! He's my only friend..." I shout, panicing. Both Luxray and I are suprised at my outburst.  
"Your only friend?" He asks.  
Before I have time to answer, Matt begins to stur. I move backwars to look; my arms still wrapped around his neck. His red eyes slowly open as he slighlty groans.  
"What happened Riolu? Are you ok?" Luxray asks, studying Matt up and down.  
Matt's expression was distant; he didn't even notice me hugging him. His pupils were tiny and focusing on nothing in particular. "H-Humans..." he mutters. Luxray's jaw silighy drops.  
"Humans...? What are you speaking about?" I ask him.  
His ruby eyes slowly meet mine "I saw Humans, the aura showed me them...This beach belonged to them...and they fought somthing here..." he shivers slightly; examining the desolate land behing me.  
Luxray mutters behind us "The War..." his voice is barley a whisper. "Can you walk?" he suddenly asks, helping Matt up, as I remove my grasp from the Riolu's neck.  
"I think so..." Matt replies as he takes a few wobbily steps forward.  
The largest of us motions his head backwards "Come, we're wasting time. Let's get back to base." We start to follow him, me staying at the back on purpose...

 _"Why did I act so strange when Matt collapsed? I acted so...Irrationally. I was full on crying, why?! I mean, he is my only friend, but still."_ I think to myself; staring at the blue biped. Then an awful thought comes to me. _"No...I don't, do I? I just met him two days ago...do I have a cru-No, he's just a friend..."_ I decide to ignore my thoughts and continue onwards...

Our journey finally comes to an end when we come across the entrance to a small valley with a metal door up in front, addorned with a gold winged circle painted on: the same symbol as our badges. This must be their base. Luxray begins knocking on the door.  
"I'm bacK with new recruits! Open up!" He shouts through the door.  
 _"Password?!"_ A very robotic voice responds from behind.  
Luxray sighs in frustration "We've been through this Porygon-Z, Just let me in."  
 _"But Vice-Guildmaster Electrode says-"  
_ "I'm a Vice-Guildmaster too! Just let me in!" Luxray's tone was impatient.  
Silence comes from behind the door, until it clicks and slowly swings open. revealing the large grey cavern, lit up with several campfires. Luxray tells us to enter first. The HQ was filled with all kinds of Pokemon: all wearing the same badges. This place is amazing! Following behind us, was the Porygon-Z, probably wanting to see us recruits. We eventually make it to the central room; which had the most activity in it. We are suddenly approached by a red and white...ball.  
"Howdy there Luxray! I see you got yourself some new recruits there!" He says in an upbeat tone, with a big smile on his face. "I reckon that I should introduce myself. Names Electrode, one of the Vices. But my main job is Taskmaster, need a job? I got it!"  
Nice to meet you! This place is amazing!" Matt exitedly says "My name is Matt, and this is Eve." He introduces us.  
I continue Matt's intro "And we are Team Aura! At your service!"  
The Taskmaster laughs "I like yer spunk! Heck, if we were all like that, we'd have world peace!" His attention shifts to the rest of the base. "Lux, is there any spare rooms for these two?"  
"I belive so. Follow me." He orders us.  
"Welp, we've all got a job to do. I'll give you an assingnment to y'all when you've fit in." The taskmaster rolls away. The tall blue feline begins to lead us one last time. Our trio eventually make it to a small wooden door.

 _(Matt's POV)_

The door swings open, revealing a plain circular room, that looked like it was unprofessionally dug into a wall. in the centre was a pile of hay; which I assume is a bed. Just the one bed. Great.  
"this is your room. customize as you see fit Dinner's in an hour. Aquant yourselves with the base." Luxray simply says before turning around and walking away.  
I scan the small empty room, before looking down at Eve. "Now what? Wanna explore the Base?" I ask.  
"I just want to talk. let's go inside" She responds; sounding quite aloof; walking past me into our room. Closing the door behind me; I take a seat on the bed next to Eve. "Why are we always sitting down?" She jokes, before becoming serious again "Anyways, what did you see earlier? When you fainted. It really made me worry..."  
I appreciate her concern for me. "I saw humans...Soldiers, I think. There was a Commander Wolfe. The humans were fighting...Pokemon I think..." Eve's face drops upon hearing this.  
"The War...Mom and Dad always told me about those times...they always said 'humans aren't all evil, we all have flaws, ones we must all overcome.' I'm sorry I doubted you when we met. You made a promise, and so shall I. You will be human agian. I promise." She gave the biggest smile I've seen yet; stretching her paw out to me.  
I take her hand in mine and squeeze it "And you'll be with Martyn and Lana, I promise." I return a promise. We just smile at eachother; No sarcasm, no sass. Just a genuine smile.

Then I begin thinking _"Wow, still as amazing as ever...I aspire to be as cheery as her.."_ My eyes scan her face without even realising " _How havn't I noticed before...? She's quite...cute..."_ Before I have time to appriciate her looks, a loud knock on the door interrupts us.  
"Come in!" Eve shouts to our visitors.  
The wooden door swings open showing two falmiliar Dragons "Welcome to the Gui- Matt, Eve...is that you? Fly" asks.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _(?'s POV)_

This is not good. The interloper is traveling with the child of the traitors Martyn and Lana. I learned this by eavesdropping on the two in a mystery dungeon.  
"Master, I have bad news to report..." I speak into nothingness on the silent beach.  
Darkrai's voice appears in my head _"Bad news!? What is it?!"_ He sounded less than impressed.  
"I belive the interloper is with Martyn and Lana's daughter..." I say regretfully.  
 _"This is indeed bad news...I was not even aware they had a child...They must be captured as well. If she's as smart as her parents, we could use her. Ccontinue observations. Darkrai out..."_

 ** _End of chapter 7  
_** Another chapter done!

I can smell the romace taking shape!

What happened to the Humans?

And who is Commander Wolfe?

Stick around and find out!

Peace.


	10. Chapter 8: Duet in the Fields

Chapter 8 here!

Fitting, as we have 800 views. Give or take.

to everyone that has stuck around, thank you.

(Do I thank you guys too much? XD)

Anyway, lets begin!

 ** _Chapter 8: Duet in the Felds  
_**

 _(Eve's POV)  
_

"Flygon! Garchomp!" I happily chirp, running over to the duo exitedly. Both wore the same badges and scarfs as us; Flygon's scarf was a deep cobalt, while Garchomp's was a grass green colour. They Matched! I smile at this rather cute detail.  
Flygon had an expression of sheer confusion on his face "How did you two get here? It's so unexpected..." He tilted his head, closing the door with his foot. Matt picks himself up, joining us.  
"We met Alakazam, it was pretty easy actually. He offered us a job, and we took it. simple." The Azure canine shrugs while explaining.  
Garchomp gives us a strange look "It was that easy? Wierd, it normally takes about a month to get a meeting with him...How?" The largest in the room questions; arms crossed.  
"He said something about my Aura. He sensed it...or something." Matt rubbed the bottom of his snout with the back of his small hand.  
Flygon ponders for a moment "I suppose...Lucarios are extremley rare. Riolus even more so..." his statment catches Matt's attention.  
"Wait, I'm rare?" My slightly older friend asks; curiosity obvious in his voice and face.  
I turn to The Riolu to explain "Yes, Your kind tend to stick to themselves: in packs, if you will. And they always keep their children safe. Thier kinda overprotective."  
Matt smiles "Glad I have a know-it-all as a friend.." He jokes. I'd take offense at what he says, but I feel like he appriciates my knowlege.  
Garchomp laughs as she jokes "Human too. You're probably the most elusive being in the guild!"

Before we have time to speak, a rasp and shill voice interrupts us.  
"Lookie, Lookie boys! New Guildmates!" The voice was extremly irritating and hurts my sensitive ears. The door quickly swings open. Standing in the doorway was the Gengar from the police station; joined by a Crobat and Cloyster.  
"Move over Team Draco! Lemme see the new swabbies!" He shouts; rudely barging in past them, making the already small room even more cramped.  
Garchomp looks very irritated "Do you have to do this every time Gengar?!" she begins to argue.  
The Cloyster chuckles "We just wanna see the recruits, chompy." his voice was deep and silky smooth. It was quite a cool voice, too bad a jerk had it.  
The Gengar's blood read eyes scan us up and down; his ghastly smile widens. as he begins to laugh "Gyuhuhuhuhuh! Looky looky! It's those kids we saw at the station! Whats 'yer Team name?" he chortles.  
"Team Aura" I politely reply to the loud-mothed ghost.  
"Aura, eh? What, named after your boyfriend there?" his taunt makes me blush. I turn to Matt: who also looked embarrased.  
"What? Totally enamoured by him? Gyhuhuhuhuhuh!" Gengar laughs, his compainions join the laughter.  
"Leave them alone! Bullying two kids. Truley, you're doing Arceus' work." Flygon defends us. The purple ghost looks annoyed, before getting close to Matt and I. I feel myself tense up.  
"Listen, punks. Know this, Team Shade will always be the top dogs. Know your place, and we won't bother ya. Got it?" I nod to his demands; just so he'd leave. Gengar seems satisfied at my response.  
"Good." he smiles "Glad I don't have to make you understand. Let's bounce boys!" He makes a clicking finger with his finger and thumb as he leaves, Crobat and Cloyster following behind the stumpy purple ghost.

My muscles ease up as the trio leaves. "What's the matter with those jerks!?" Angerly, I ask the Dragon Duo. Flygon just sighs bitterly  
"They always do this. It's really obnoxious, too bad we can't do anything about it..." Fly's sholders drop in defeat "It's worse considering they're the best we got..." I don't like this one bit.  
"We can't just sit here and let them carry on! We gotta stop them!" Matt adds; a hint of anger in his voice. Carchomp sighs stressfully, shaking her head.  
"Can't. He's friends with Magnezone: who will destroy the Guild if he finds out. So Gengar's got us by the short hairs." Her voice was full of defeat. Flygon continues.  
"He's just here for the money, which of course, he makes more of, because of the situation..." the green dragon pitifuly explains, a look of defeat spreads across his goggled face. This information makes my ears droop slightly, a frown worming it's way onto my face.  
"Oh..." My quietly murmur, Matt also just sighs, his shoulders sclouching.

Before we could discuss that jerk any further, Electrode's voice loudly rings throughout the base.  
"RECALL!" He booms, The sheer volume hurting my ears. Everyone in the room cringes at the noise. Garchomps turns her head and smiles at Matt and I.  
"I think it's time for your introduction, let's go." She motions her thin arm for us to follow.

 _(Matt's POV)_

The four of us leave into the main room: where the Guild was gathering. I count about thirty pokemon of all different kinds and sizes. We join the Guild at the back; to our left is a yellow spider, cleaning his eyes with his mandables. On our right stands the giant golem from before, his hands placed firmly on his hips; the smaller golems sitting atop his shoulders. In front of us is a strange cactus: it's arms in an 'N' shape. Electrode's voice pipes up once more.  
"As Ya'll may or may not know, We got ourselves some new recruits! Team Aura! Get yerselves over here!" He singles us out. Great. I look down to Eve; who nervously stares back at me. The two of us move throughout the crowd, our small statures making it rather easy. In front of the large group is the two Vice-Guildmasters; waiting for us. Luxray slightly smirks at us' opposed to Electrode's full on toothy grin. The feline turns his attention to the rest of the guildmates.  
"Alright, everyone. We got some new teammates! Meet Team Aura, our youngest team to date!" He introduces us; all eyes on us. The attention makes me smile as I begin waving to the crowd. Eve on the other hand, nevously chuckles, her body becoming tence.  
"Remember folks, treat em like yer equels: I know I say that every time, but keep in mind! One for all!" Electrode shouts.  
"And All for one!" Everyone responds; throwing their arms into the air.  
"Alright, Dismissed!" Luxray finishes, watching everyone leave. I hear Eve lightly sighs in relief as the attention shifted.  
The taskmaster rolls over to us. "I've got a job for ya'll." He explains; Luxray Eve and I all focus on the orb. "Allright, says 'ere that momma Raichu lost 'er kid in the Fruitful Forest to the north-west. It's a small place, so you'll probebly make it there 'an back within the hour." He orders us.  
Luxray gives a small nod "Sounds good. Go to the supply shop, ask Ferroseed for an Adventure Kit. Good Hunting, Team Aura. Dismissed." the lion orders before leaving with the Taskmaster.  
"Welcome to the Family." I hear Flygon say from behind us.

 _5 minutes later_

Standing at the back exit of the cave, I adjust the adventure kit's bag aroud my shoulder. bringing the small cotton bag to my hips. Of course I hold it: Y'know, arms and such. Packed within the bag, was a map of the Eastern Reach, a metal flask, a few berries and seeds and a notebook and three pencils. I look down at my small compainion: who was just scrathing the ground with her foot, waiting for me to finish.  
"Done yet Matt?"  
"Erm...Done. Lets move!" I reply, getting the bag just right, smiling at her. The exit was a large stone door: decorated with the Guild's symbol. Porygon-Z begins turning a crank, opening the large doors when we approach, letting in a glorious white light. Eve and I both stare at the light in awe, before looking at eachother and giving a conforming nod and leaving the Guild.

The cave exits out into another large plain, with the ocean to our left. The sun hangs somewhat low in the sky, I'm guessing it's about six. A crisp wind flies through the air; making my blue fur flow slightly. I take a look at the map, marked in the northwest corner was the Fruitful Forest. I scan the open field: My eyes landing on a distant forest.  
"Good view, huh?" I ask the Eevee. She gazes into the distance and smiles gently, her fur swaying in the afternoon breeze. I find myself just staring at her, not the plain.  
"This is a nice view...much better than the Western Reach..." she affirms. The Western Reach...she lived there, didn't she?  
"Do you not like where you come from?" I ask as we begin walking to the forest.  
Eve shakes her small head "Nah, weather's too miserable. Dunno why Mom and Dad- no, anyone stuck around for that matter. Like I said before: Double matted fur plus any level of moisture equils a LOT of maintaining. I envy your short fur. Nicer colour too..." She explains, eyeing my fur up. A smug grin works it's way on my face.  
"Is it that nice?" I taunt, stroking the hair on my head, and my ego. Her expression was that of dissapointment.  
"it's the only nice part of you, Matty." She turns her nose up at me; a sly smile shot at me.  
"You're saying I look good?" I laugh, placing a paw on my chest.  
"What? I only like your fur. If you didn't have your looks, you wouldn't be far." She sighs shaking her head. I simply chuckle at her playful jabs.

 _(Eve's POV)_

I'm glad he only sees this as a joke, if not, this would be extremley awkward...I like how layed back he can be...I also kind like-no why am I suddenly so fixated on him? I mean, yes, he has been so supportive of me...I just stare at the Riolu as he walks ahead, a skip in his step. Suddenly out of nowhere begins to whistle a slow tune; a nostalgic smile appearing on his face.  
His whistling slowly turns to song  
 _"The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest, the gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest, The songs the lustiust. the friends the trusitest, way back home..."  
_ His walking pace slows down to match his song. I just watch him as he sings along, admiring his talent. I must admit, his singing voice was quite good, it was slightly deeper than his regular; and wasn't as plagued by random voice cracks.  
I decide to inquire about the rather catchy song "What is that song, Matt?." he stops in his tracks, turning to me, a blush appears on his canine face as he nervously scratches the back of his head.  
"Did I really start singing? Heh, whoops...I don't know were it came from, It just appeared im my mind...sorry..." he confesses, emarrasment thick in his voice.  
I gently shake my head at him, smling I continue "Don't be. You're a good singer. Carry on." he gives me his biggest, most genuine smile I've seen yet. It was kinda adorable.  
He clears his throat and continues to walk and sing. I begin to whistle the same tune for him.  
 _"The trees are the sappiest, the days are the nappiest, the dogs are the yappiest, the kids are the scrappiest. The jokes the snappiest, the folks the happiest, way back home."_ He sings _,_ a kick in our step.  
 _"Don't know why I left the homestead! I really must confess! I'm a weary exile, 'singin my song of loneliness!"  
_ I begin to sense a certain irony about this song, concidering how both of us are away from home.  
He chuckles lightly "If this whole guild thing works out we should be a two man choir. Or one boy, one girl...or somthing like that..." I'm kinda dissapointed that he stopped singing, as I was enjoying that quite a bit.  
I shake my head at the biped "I'm not much of a singer, actually..." I explain to Matt. He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Really? You have a nice voice... I just assumed..." He mutters  
"It's not that, I just like being in a small group...I don't like crowds...too much pressure..." I droop my head in shame, staring at the grass under me, scratching it about with my paws.  
I gaze up to the Riolu: Who stares at me with gentle eyes "Well, i'm not much of a crowd. I think you'd be good at it! here." He brings a notebook and pencil from the bag: writing what I assume to be lyrics down. When he is done, he places it down in front in me, stopping in his tracks. While his handwriting could be...improved, I take in the rather charming lyrics. He points a blue finger at certain lines, marked 'Eve' next to them  
"Let's just start with those, for now. When I sing my part, You do yours afterwards OK?" He kindly says, a warm smile on his face. I nod at him, a bit nervously. "Now where was I...? Ah I know!"  
 _"The grass is the the springiest, the bees are the stingiest, the birds are the wingiest, the bells are the ringiest..."_  
Alright...here comes my part...I clear my throat lightly, hopeing not to mess up, I gently sing...  
" _The heart?"_  
While short, it still felt important...Matt smiles happily at me with the same grin as before. "Yes! Thats it!" His outbirst made me blush slightly, before continueing.  
 _"The heart's the singiest!"  
"The arms?"  
"The arms the clingiest!"_  
"I'm...Actually good at this...?" I think to myself "I don't think I'm as good as him though..." my thoughts put me down. Upcoming is the name of the song...might as well make this a proper duet.  
 ** _"Way Back Home!"_**  
We both sing in unison: Getting a huge open-mouthed grin from him. Upon seeing this, I feel...Proud of myself. I continue this tune with entusiasm.  
 _"What about the sun?"  
"The sun's the blaziest!"  
"And the Fields?"  
"The field's the dasiest!"  
"And the cows?"  
"Cow's the graziest!"  
"And the help?"  
"The help's the laziest!"  
_He continues. _  
"The boys?"  
"Are the Wittiest!"  
"The girls?"  
"Are the prettiest!"  
 **"Way back home!"  
** **"The pigs are** **snootiest, the owls are the hootiest!"  
"**The plants are the frutiest, stars the shootiest!"  
 **"The** **grins the funniest, the smiles the sunniest! Way Back**_ **Home!** "  
Matty looks at me, expecting me to do the chorus by myself. I can feel the pressure and anxiety coming back. _"No! you cant just bail! Come on! Finish the song! For_ _Matty!"_ my brains yells at me. I gulp, preparing to sing by myself.  
 _"D-Don't know why I left the homestead...I really must confess...I'm a weary exile, singing my song of loneliness..."  
_ He nods in satisfaction before taking over once more.  
 _"The food is the spreadiest, the wine is the_ the headiest. The pal's the readiest, the gal's the steadiest. The Love the liveliest, the life the loveliest!"  
 _ **"Way Back, Way back, Way Back Home!"**_  
 _"No place like home! Sweet home!"_  
I finish the song. We both stare at eachother, eyes meeting. I feel...a strange happiness that I haven't felt in years. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling, making me smile happily.  
"What did I say? Told you you'd be good at this. About that Choir..." he jokes, chuckling lightly, My smile becoming warmer.  
Sometimes, I love him...

Wait.

 _ **End of Chapter 8.**_

I think this is my best chapter yet, I am quite proud of it.

If you are interested in the song, it is "Way Back Home" by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats. (1949)

it one of my all time favourite songs. (Totally not from Fallout 3 XD)

Oh, at the top it says 800 views, but it's 950 now XD

Once more, I say

Peace.


	11. Chapter 9: Conflicting Feelings

Tenth Chapter! Whoo!  
(Technically ninth, but shh!)

Also 1000 views! :D

as per usual, Thank You. It baffles me that this story has gotten so much attention!

lets begin! For the tenth time!

 ** _Chapter 9: Conflicting Feelings_**

 _(Eve's POV)_

 _"Wait, I don't actually...? Did my brain just say that...? No...I just love him as a friend! Yes. As a friend!"_ My thoughts run wild thinking about the Riolu; a flush of heat attacking my face. My eyes accidently meet his maroon ones. I quickly stare at the ground, even then I could feel his confusion from a mile away.  
"Are you OK Eve? You're 'lookin kinda hot." He careingly asks, kneeling down and placing a soft paw on my forehead. Gah...This closness is making it worse...  
I sputter an ecxuse out "Am I...? Oh uh...maybe Hayfever? The forest is right there..." I give a fake sniff. He removes his hand away from my head.  
He smiles warmly at me "Maybe you're just embarrased with yourself after our little gig back there. Y'now, Hindsight? I feel the same way after doing something dumb myself. Although, I can't remember doing anything dumb..." he begins to ramble. I'm glad he can be quite oblivious sometimes.  
Decideing to end this conversation, I speak up "Look! Over there! An entrance!" I point out a small entryway in the trees. He stops his rambling upon hearing me. He smiles, rushing over to the entrance, beckoning me to follow. Another Mystery Dungeon. Great. And the only one to keep me company is someone who my mind is trying to swoon over. Even better. The consuming blackness surrounds us once more.

 _Fruitful Forest F1_

This particular dungeon was mainly comprised of tall trees, that all beared fruit and berries of all diferent kinds. Too bad they were to tall for either of us to collect any of it. Small pools of water also dotted the area. Matt studies the forest for a moment.  
"Who's leading? Me or you?" He askes. I just point at him, wanting as little conversation right now. He nods in conformation before leading the way. Keeping my distance from him, I begin to question my mind.  
 _"Why am I feeling this...? I've only known him for two days...But he has been very kind to me...What am I saying?! He's just a friend!"_ I internally battle myself, gazing at Matt in front of me: His tail swishing from side to side with each step. It was quite adorab-Again! _"Stop it Eve! You're better than this!"_ My attempt to tell my subconcious, but to no avail. In attempt to distract myself, I begin to hum our song from earlier, which only makes me about him even more! Gah...  
Matt joins in with the humming "Catchy ain't it?" He happily chirps from up front. Awkwardly chuckling, I nod in agreement. Matt dosn't seem to quite notice my...behavior. Good. My acting skills are in point today, if I can keep this up, I can save myself from embarrasment, and figure this out on my own...

 _Fruitful Forest F4_

The next two floors were quite uneventful, which is good and bad. We did pick up a few apples and such along the way. nothing too interesting. I also have to ward off thoughts of _him_. I sigh somberly: Knowing that this won't go away anytime soon, my eyes shifting to Matt and the floor every once and a while: Which only now has the slow Riolu noticed.  
"Hey, you've been awful quiet...Somthing wrong?" He asks in a soft and gentle tone. He's pushing ALL my buttons without even knowing, he's good. I attempt to downplay my feelings and silence.  
"Hmm? Oh it's nothing...j-just bored...Y'know?" It came out as an awkward sputter more than anything. He didn't seem to buy it.  
"Bored? You? I thought you loved exploring? Somethings wrong. I can feel it. Just tell me, I'm here for you." Matt stops and turns, kneeling down to my level, placing a hand on my shoulder: His face was full of worry, I hated seeing him like this...Our faces were quite close: I could feel myself heating up at this closness.  
 _"Cmon Eve! Just tell him! He's right there! But what if he thinks i'm crazy?! Two days! Thats how long I've known him! You're in denial!"_ My mind is at war with itself, causing me to almost explode at him by accident.  
"Look, it's nothing! Leave me alone!" My words where harsh and loud, making is face turn from shock, to serious: all warmth and kindness dissapearing from his face, it was quite intimidating actually, but I stand my ground: refusing to look weak.  
"I'm only trying to help, Eve! That was totally uncalled for!" He stands up at full height: his eyes were scrunched into a frown, making the once gentle and pretty red colour seem like pure anger.  
"It's personal! OK?! I don't think you can help! How'd you like it if I was prodding at you every two seconds?! It wouldn't be nice! So just...Shut up, and continue the stupid mission!" I begin to argue, my expression was likley the same as his: Anger.  
"I don't know what your problem is, but we are a team! So I suggest you fix your attitude, and let me help missy!" He shouts, a finger pointed at my face.  
Talking down to me!? Who does he think he is?! My Dad?! This pushes me over the line.  
"Human Filth!" I loudly shout at him. He looks hurt for a second, before turning to absolute anger.  
"Feral Beast!" He retailiates, scrunching his hand into fists. I snarl at him, before we both relise what we just said. We were both ready for a fight.

I feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I search his face, only to see that; he too, was at the brink of tears. What we both said really hurt eachother. I didn't even know I had that prejudice...  
"Matt...I-I'm so..." I sniff, the tears begin rolling down my cheeks. He also begins choking up.  
"N-no, it w-was my fault...I shouln't of poked around so much...I'm sorry...I really am..." He starts to cry: covering his face with his right hand, his sensitive side coming out. I can feel myself break at his reaction.  
 _"Good job Eve. Look what you've done, he's crying because of you. that's your chances with him ruined."_ My selfish subconcious insults me.  
I approach his crying form. "Matt. Come here." I fight back the urge to cry like him. Standing on my hinds, I wrap my front legs aroud his chest and place my head where his heart is. It's rythem was fast and speratic. He returns my hug, placing his muzzle on my head.  
"I'm sorry Matt...It wasn't you, it was me who started it..." I start to cry more, tightening my embrace with him.  
He gently rubs his cheek on my forehead, and lightly chuckles "I forgive ya. What about you? You forgive me?  
"I forgive you Matty." I stare up at him, our eyes meeting eachother once more. I start to accept my crush with him, not wanting to hurt him again. I might as well express my forgivness. Screw it. I step up onto his feet: For extra height of course.  
I lightly kiss his left cheek, hoping it would relive some tension. Matty's eyes widen after I kiss him, his mouth was agape. He just stared at me with shock at a loss for words. I warmly smile at the Riolu, before laughing.  
"What's the matter? Did you expect that?" I taunt him: Keeping the hug tight, just to see his reaction. Matt's face softens, a small smile working it's way onto his lips.  
"No, but it was quite nice...thank you." His voice full of kindness. I sigh heavly into his chest. I had to tell him, otherwise I clould explode again.  
"Matt, you deserve to know." I mutter, moving myself back so we can make eye contact. He stare at me with confused eyes. This is gonna be hard to say. I inhale deeply "Matt...I-I kinda...how do i put this...? screw it. I kinda love you Matt. I do..." I confess, a bit more akward than I would have liked, but oh well. I close my eyes: Bracing for his reaction.  
"Y-you do...? What like? A friend? A partner? a-" I scowl at his lack of awareness.  
"No dummy. Like this." I reach up kiss him on his lips. Opening one eye: I see that his face was that of horror. Pretty funny.

 _(Matt's POV)_

Oh. My. God. My mind races at a million miles an hour, pretty sure my heart is too. This is so surreal...one second we were shouting insults at eachother, now we are kissing...Still, does she really love me? I mean, I dont mind, but we havn't known eachother that long...Well this day has been interesting. I always did think she was cute, but I never knew there was some amount of love in there. I decide to ingnore my mind and return the kiss, wrapping my arms around her back and closing my eyes. I feel like I could stay like this forever...But last I checked we need air. We break apart to breathe.  
"I...I think I know what kind of love it is now..." I joke, scratching the back of my head with my left hand while using the right to support her back.  
"I love you too Eve." I add in my most sincere tone. She places her head on my shoulder and sighs.  
"We still have a mission to do Matty...We can act all lovey-dovey later." I regretfully nod in agreement before letting her down.  
"Let's go..." I sigh, leading her again...

 _ **Meeanwhile...**_

 _(Lana's POV)_

 _Dimentional rift: F?_

My eyes shoot open upon hearing bits and pieces of my daughter and the Interloper's conversation. I couldn't belive it. Two days?! Seriously, she must of gotten that from Martyn: Who was just keeping watch of this area.  
"She's already in love with the Interloper." I coldly mumble.  
"What? Already? I told you she'd make her mark on him! HA! That's my girl!" His deep voice echoed throughout this endless dungeon.  
I shake my head as I get up. "It was him who made his mark on her."  
"What?! How?! He better treat her right or so help me!" His face turns to a scowl. I gently smile at the agitated Umbreon.  
"I think he will. I don't want him to feel your wrath, you overprotective lout." I joke, Martyn just shakes his head and sighs.

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

Welp, theres the confession.

If there Love does seem like it came from nowhere, don't worry it's supposed to be.

I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter!

Peace!


	12. Chapter 10: Darkrai's Mistake

Once more, Hello!

welcome back to Planes of Distortion!

I have come to realise I am running out of stuff to say in these opening...thingies

Oh well, I'm sure i'll figure something out.

say it with me now

Let's Begin!

 _ **Chapter 10: Darkrai's Mistake.  
**_

 _(Darkrai's POV)_

Martyn and Lana...Haven't heard those names in a while...Traitors got what they deserved. I should know. I punished 'em. Still, B's report worries me. Thier Daughter is with the Interloper. If she has the brains of that Espeon, we could have a problem..couldn't care less about her father. My mind wanders as I meditate about my mission: Hoping Lord Giratina wouldn't find out about the Traitor's daughter. That Espeon has caused me so much trouble in the past. I mean, she almost ruined a thousand years of planning on my part. Almost exposed my intentions to Giratina. Had to make em...dissapear. I'd almost feel bad for Martyn, but he knew everything she knew. Never knew they had a kid. I'm guessing in the down time after they escaped, they had that little nuisance. Lets see...they were on the run for seven years...now they are in the rift for another seven...Im guessing she is aged twelve to fourteen. In fact, I should ask those traitors. Yes...that would be amusing.

Clicking my index finger and thumb, I open a blue portal in front of me. It tore into the fabric of reality beautifuly. It matched my azure eye perfectly. I observe how everything begins to distort around it: These are the Planes of Distortion, a somewhat dangerous side effect of ripping holes between dimentions. Looking at the glowing hole one last time, I step in.

 _Dimentional Rift F:?_

Ah..I'm glad the rift hasn't changed a bit. I study this pitiful dimention: looking for those snakes. I hover around aimlessly: Much like what they have been doing for the past seven years...Ha. After a metaphorical hour passes, I find them! All huddled up with eachother, Lana using her husband's neck as some sort of pillow. Adorable. I approach the duo, Lana's pink fur begins to rise: She sensed my prensence, it seems. She bolts up into a defensive position and snarls at me. Her husband copies. Standing in the most casual way I can, I begin toying with them.  
"Hello Martyn, Lana. Miss me? I've certainly missed you." Lana responds by shooting a shadow ball at me. Easily, I sidestep it. "Honestly, thats no way to treat a friend! A pal! A chum! An Amigo! A-" I'm cut off by her loud husband.  
"Cut the crap Darkrai! Tell us why you're here! Is it to rub salt in our damn wounds?!" The Umbreon yells at me through beared fangs. I simply chortle at his attempt to seem scary. Giratina is scarier than this punk could ever be.  
"Martyn please. You need to work on that sailor mouth of yours. I mean, what would your daughter think?" My words strike the couple's nerves. The Espeon tries to tackle me, but it fails as I fire a defensive shadow ball off at her, she flies backwards into her husband: Knocking him to the ground, smoke rising from the area my dark attack struck her.  
Through coughs, the angry mother mumbles "How...How do you know we have a daughter?" She speaks through gritted teeth, picking herself up, with the help of Martyn.  
Lauging, I explain to the couple "My agents are my eyes and ears in this operation. they see something worth telling, they relay it back to me. Simple. I know where she is, if you are interested." I attempt to sway them to my side. "In fact I have a proposition for you two. One you can't possibly refuse.  
Before I even have time to state my case, my generous offer is interrupted by that Umbreon "Never in a million years! I don't care what you have to say!" Impatient, to the last. Slouchng my shoulders and huffing, I add  
"Not getting through to you two? How about I make this more...Tangible?" A Dark Void begins to consume us, they struggle to keep consciousness. I, on the other hand, stay perfectly awake, as I begin to enter their dreams...

We stand in a rather cozy wooden villa: Their home in the Western Reach, I presume. The two look around in confusion at the home, unaware that it was a dream.  
"Quite a nice place you had. Don't you want it all back? I can give it to you." I try and persuade them as I look out the window at the vast mountain range in the distance, rain trickling down the glass plane. "You could have it all, if you just help me." I turn to the depressed couple.  
Lana observes the home with a glum look, some semblance of tears in the corners of her eyes. She bitterly sighs "What do you need help with...?" her voice has some sort of pain in it. As long as I convince them, I don't care.  
"I want...no, need the Interloper in my hands, safe and secure, no harm done. Understand? And you'll have it all back. And I'll pretend nothing ever happened." I open a portal to the Eastern Reach, sunlight shines radiantly on the duo: who look at eachother, depression clear as day in their purple and red eyes. I know what I'm about to do will get them to cooperate.  
"And, you'll see your precious daughter again." I present a small bed, with a young female Eevee sleeping on it. It's Mother and Father both walk to the bed, tears rolling from their eyes. "Don't you want to do it for her? Don't you want the feeling of her fur up against your own? She loves you very much. And you love her. I can give her back to you, only if you help me..." I attempt to manipulate them.

Lana runs a paw over the Eevee's cheek, sighng, she gently speaks "Look at her...sleeping so peacefuly...I can never sleep that well..." I tilt my head in confusion.  
"What do you mean...?" I ask, totally confused to what she means.  
"You see, Martyn...always sleep-talks." My eye widens, I recoil my body towards Martyn: Knowing what the Sleep-Talk technuique is. Big mistake. The Umbreons eyes glow in many psychadelic colours: Completley dazing me. Confuse Ray, how did I let that happen?! My Nightmare begins to crumble as I fumble about in confusion. During this, the Espeon's purple eyes turn into a black and white rotating spiral. She's hynotizing me... her voice invades my mind.  
 _"Open a portal for us Darkrai...to the real world..."_ She orders me. Without hesitation: I open the same portal leading to the Western Reach. I now remember why hated these two so much...  
They immediatly bolt past me: Into the portal, and before I have time to stop them, they have already escaped. Panic and regret starts to fill my system as I begin to hyperventilate, I can't have my perfect plan fail like this! Foiled by my own sadism and overconfidence.

Activating my telepathy, I contact my agents "B-Bisharp! We-we have a p-p-problem!"  
 _"What's the matter, Lord Darkrai?! What's happened?!"_ His stone cold voice actualy has worry in it.  
"Martyn and Lana: The traitors, have escaped! I shakingly explain to him.  
 _"No! That's not possible! How?!"_ Bisharp shouts. I bite my lip, knowing that the truth would make me seem incompetent.  
"They did some sort of spell, using their Dark and Psychic powers combined, to open some kind of portal!" I lie to him, to cover myself. "Look, just continue your mission as normal. The Western reach IS far from the Eastern. It probably will take them a week, so stay aware. We must have our perfect world! Darkrai out!" After cutting commuinication, I fall backwards onto the blue ground; covering my face with my hands and I groan in frustration. "how could I be so...Foolish!?" I shout into the nothingness...

 _(Martyn's POV)_

We made it! We finally made it! We both exit the portal into the Western Reach's capital: Crucible, one of; if not, the worst city anyone could live. It's also where I was born...fortunatly Darkrai can't follow: He'd draw too much attention to himself.  
We stand in a dark ally, the Reach's famous rain drizzling down on us "Oh Martyn...I can't belived that actually worked...it was such a spur of the moment thing too." She lightly says, rubbing her cheek against mine in affection. I could feel her tears fall onto my face.  
Gently kissing her, I lightly say "It's not done yet. We need to find Eve. And the Interloper too." My eyes turn upwards to the city's tall stone skyline. This city was constructed years ago by a bunch of very smart Conkeldurrs. Too bad it's turned into a hive of crime and gambling...  
"We need to leave this city. ASAP. It's not safe here." I suggest to my beloved wife. She nods in agreement before we leave the allyway into the gloomy city...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _(Matt's POV)  
_

Leaving the fruitful forest: I'm giving a piggy-back ride to a shaken, but thankfully unharmed Pichu; who wandered into the forest against her mother's best intrests, for a rare berry for her father's upcoming birthday. The sun has just begun to set in the now amber sky: A cool wind penetrates my fur and into my skin; sending chills down my small spine. We walk through the fields, back to base. My eyes dart back and forth to my now recent...girlfriend? It feels wierd thinking of her like that. It brings me back to our earlier kiss...it was my; and likely her first too. Still, something lingers, a thought...about the kiss...haunts me. Haunts? What? It was the best feeling of my life...  
 _"It wasn't right."_ My mind tells me. _"You're human. She's a Pokemon, an animal! It can't work!"_ I shake my head at these thoughts, attempting to dissmiss them. But they stick. I turn my focus to Eve: Who was chatting with the Pichu. Something about her parents.

We return to HQ, to find a hysteric Raichu speaking to the taskmaster. "But what if they can't find her Electrode?! She's my life!" The Raichu panics.  
"Don't worry Ma'am. I reckon they'll be back soon. With yer kid." The orb seems to notice us. "There they are! See? She's safe." I pick the Pichu off my shoulders and hand her to her mother: Who practiclly snatched the child from my hands and hugging them deeply.  
"Thank you Team Aura..." She mumbles "Here, take this as a reward...thank you so much..." She hands me a small silk sack. It had a good weight to it. Im guessing it's money. The orange mouse politely bows in gratitude before walking off: giving her child a good talking too. I chuckle at this.  
"Good job Team Aura! First mission cleared without a hitch! Now, Ya'll are probebly starvin. Mess hall's over there. Good hunting team!" Electrode directs us.

Dinner came and went. Berry soup, pretty good for something animals made. After eating, I realise that i'm quite exhausted. Both Eve and I head to our quarters. Closing the door behind me, I let out a tired yawn, and collapse onto my pile of hay. Eve joins my side.  
"So, Matty. About earlier, I feel a lot better after confessing to you..." She rubs her muzzle into my neck. I wrap my arms around her, bringing her close and kissing her head. "Wan't me to combine our beds?" she asks into my neck.  
"Later. right now I want sleep." I yawn again, pressing my head against hers.  
"What am I? Your teddy bear?" She jokes.  
"Yes. I have arms. If you dont like it, we can easily use seprate beds missy."  
"Nah. I'll just leech off your warmth."  
wanting sleep badly, I give her a long kiss "Goodnight Eve. Love you." I lazily say.  
"Goodnight Matty" she fidgets about, stopping when she's comfy. We both drift to sleep quickly...

 _ **End of Chapter 10,**_

Chapter 10 complete!

Like my openings, I can't think of closings either .

Wait what's this?! Two chapters in two days?!

Thats a record!

Peace


	13. Chapter 11: You may Break our Bones

Hello there!

Chapter 11 is here!

Please refer to my last opening.

i don't like repeating myself.

Let's begin.

 _ **Chapter 11: You may Break our Bones...**_

 _(Matt's POV)_

 _"Interloper..."_ An ominus voice rings out. Once more, I stand in darkness. It must be another nightmare. _"Do you think you can save her...? No...The **Beast**_ _knows no mercy...She will be consumed...because of YOU! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"_ It threatens: an image of Eve appearing in front of me. I reach out to my girlfriend, only to have the image turn to dust, a feminine scream following it. The voice laughs hysterically at this as I begin to cry out for her: only to have silence come out of my mouth. The same silhouete of the beast appears before me, it coils and and observes me with red eyes. _"If you want it to end...you must kill the **Beast**. " _It commands me. It want's me to kill?! Never! Like before, the Beast charges at me.

My eyes shoot open after that nightmare. I gasp for air as I attempt to sit up: only to have something: or someone weighing me down, It was Eve: Tightly snuggling my chest. My breathing regulates as I see her sleeping form. She was undisterbed with my sudden awakening, she is a heavy sleeper after all. My body is drenched with a hot and unpleasant sweat.  
"I need to cool off." I whisper; as to not wake the Eevee up. Lightly moving her off me, I walk to the door, I open it quietly and leave our quarters. The HQ was silent and devoid of life; a cold wind flying through the cave. Looking upwards out of a hole in the roof, I see the sky is black with many stars littering the night sky beautifully. I proccead to the front exit: Where Porygon-Z still stood guard.  
"A bit early to be awake, recruit, don't you think?" He asks me, tilting his beaked head at me. I shake my head and respond  
"Nightmare. I just want some fresh air." I explain to him, he nods understandably.  
"As you wish. The password is 'All for One and All for One' Good hunting, recruit." Porygon-Z opens the metal door for me, leading into the beach where I had those visions.  
"Good hunting, Porygon-Z"

The ocean was gentle, swaying in and out of the coast. It was quite soothing actually. I clime up onto a wierd hill, that still had grass on top. It overlooked the gentle water. In the middle of the hill, stood a metal pole driven into the ground. Hanging from the rusty pole was ripped fabric. I notice at the bottom of the pole, another object was in the ground. Upon closer examination, it was a combat knife. Carved into the handle was a name: 'J. Wolfe.' It read. Wolfe? I've heard that name before...It was the human commander I saw in the vision. I grow curious at the weapon: wanting to know how it got here. I remember Eve's aura technique she told me earlier. I sit cross legged facing the base of the pole, my eyes tightly shut and hands firmly on my feet. My vision turns blue once more.

What I see is disturbing. The beach below was ruined. The metal X's and the bunker was all in ruins. Littering the beach I saw discarded armour and weapons. From the bunker where tire treads leading who knows where. Smoke filled the raining sky. All was quiet, no gunfire, no alarms. Nothing. I study the battlefield and come to the conclusion, that the humans lost this battle. The somber atmosphere almost depresses me, remembering Wolfe's speach from earlier. From the ruins, I hear a groan; I look over to it's direction. Commander Wolfe limped from the ruins, clutching his left shoulder: Beaten, but not broken. In his left hand he holds a flagpole with an orange flag hanging loosely from it. He staggers up the hill and stabbs the pole into the ground in front of me. The orange flag has that peculiar 'V' symbol on it.  
"You...Beasts...You may break our bones. You make break our homes...But you'll never break humanity's spirit. We'll fight each and every last one of you. Even if it kills us all. Humanity WILL know victory." He somberly speaks out into nothing. He suddenly draws his knife from his biege armour and stabs it into the ground next to me.  
"Let this be a reminder of the first humans in this region to fight you monsters. I may fall. But my cause will live on. Forever." His voice was gravely and full of exaustion.  
"Commander sir! You're alive! We need to fall back to Raave city. We can't lose it!" A female voice rings out from below. Wolfe turns his masked head to listen.  
"Very well, luetenant. We must leave..." He responds, before the Aura starts to fade from my mind.

I open my red eyes and look at the knife. I remove the blade from the ground; only to see it is blunt as a butter knife. I just look at it until I hear a familiar voice.  
"Matty? What are you doing out here?" Eve asks, standing behind me for who knows how long "And what's that you're holding?" She reffers to the combat knife.  
I sigh "I just had I nightmare. I wanted fresh air. And I just fount this old trinket here." I avoid the subjet of the knife alltogether. The cold night air makes me shiver slightly.  
Eve comes over and looks off the cliff into the starry sky. "It's...Beautiful..." She lightly whispers. I join her and stare into the distance, wrapping my left arm around her back and puling her close to me. It was to show affection, yes, but I'm quite cold so...  
I point out to a huge band of stars streaking down the sky. "That's the Milky Way."  
"The what?" She looks at me; a confused frown on her face.  
"How don't you know? It's the edge of the galaxy we live in."  
"G-Galaxy?" She asks, confusion lining her light voice. Her lack of understanding, while cute, confuses me.  
"A cluster of billions of stars lightyears apart, we live in one called the Milky Way. The Sun is just one small star in the grand scheme of things. And the Earth is just a tiny planet...we're almost irrelivent..." I joke, avoiding a pontential exitstential crisis. She just stares back at the starlit sky in awe,  
"Wow...so we're not the centre of everything...Is there more life out there?" She asks curiously.  
I shrug at her question "I dunno. We don't know a whole lot about space. It's the greatest unknown." I smile, deciding to blow her mind even further. "See that fuzzy patch over there?" I point to an area to the upper left of the belt.  
"Yes. What is it?"  
"Andromeda. Another galaxy. 2 million lightyears away."  
"How do you know all this Matty?" she faces me, making eye contact.  
"Must of been a space nerd when I was human." Before she can respond, a drop of rain falls on my nose: Getting a giggle out of her.  
"Looks llike we should go back indoors. Don't wanna catch a cold." she chuckles at me as rain begins to pour down slightly.  
"Thats not how it works!" I laugh as we both return to the base: Me carrying Wolfe's knife behind my back.

Returning to our room, Eve begins pushing one pile of hay into the other, like she said she'd do earlier. I'm not tired though, and there's nothing to do. Now what? I walk over to the adventure bag, placing Wolfe's weapon inside before joining her on the now combined bed, where she immediatly hugs me.  
"Geez, why are you so clingy?" I jokingly ask, returning the hug.  
"Because, I love you. You're the only one to ever be there for me the past seven years...even though we've known eatchother for only three days. That's why i'm so clingy" She says quite seriously. This fact breaks my heart. I tightly hug the Eevee.  
"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. Always." I kiss her head.  
"I know that, Matty. We should probebly get some sleep now. Wake me up with another nightmare I swear." She lightens up.  
"How did you know I wasn't there anyway?"  
"I woke up cold."  
"Sorry..."  
"Yeah, you will be." She jokes before making me lie down by pusing my chest down. Still holding her: I roll onto my left and close my eyes. I use the rythem of her heart to help me sleep. I drift off to sleep: With many questions running through my mind. _"Who is this Commander Wolfe? What is an Interloper? How am I gonna help find Martyn and Lana? And why is Eve's fur so fluffy?"_ That last question makes me smile...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _Four Hours Later...  
_

 _(Lana's POV)  
_

Drips of water falling on my face wake me. I slowly open my eyes: We are underneath a stone bridge in the scum central itself: Crucible. It appears to be the crack of dawn. The only thing keeping me warm is my Martyn: who incedently, comes from this city. I shake him with a pink paw. "Martyn, wake up." The Umbreon tiredly groans as he opens his eyes.  
"Ugh...what time is it...?" his voice was groggy and needing a good swallow.  
"Early. We need to move. The longer we're in this city, the longer Eve waits."  
"You're right. Let's go."  
We both get up too fast: Our backs cracking painfully. "Ow..I forgot we were still kids when we did this last..." I groan  
"When did we get so old..." Martyn complains.  
"We're only 34. 27 actually. concidering that timeless void." Emerging from under the old bridge and into a dried up canal, I notice it's still raining here. As I'm about to leave I hear my husband say something.  
"Forgetting somthing?" He asks, a cloak in his mouth. He wears a matching hooded cloak: We used our Confuse Ray/Hynosis combo to get these. I hated every second of that, but we need these disguises to blend in to this miserable city, considering Martyn's...criminal past. Martyn helps me cloak up. Even with this shroud, we need to make a big effort to stay hidden, my pink fur and all. That's what I envy about Humans: Appearance wise, they were unnoteworthy as best, even with their different skin and eye coulours, they all look alike compared to us Pokemon.

The grimy streets feel filthy under my feet, I sneer at the state of this, quite frankly, Dystopian hellhole. I've read plenty of human literature to identify corruption like this. As the name suggests, Crucible is a city of trial, wether it be the goverment or gangs...Martyn knows first hand, I observe the tip of his right ear: which is completley missing. Every time I see that, my heart breaks a little.  
"So, where are we going dear? I ask my husband who was leading me through the miserable city streets, trash flowing down the rivers of rainwater, without drains, the trash lingers. This city makes me wanna puke.  
Martyn looks back at me to explain "To my Mother's. She knows all the ins and outs of the Reach." I've never actually met my inlaws before...I wonder what she's like?  
We enventually reach an apartment building: which was hidden in an allyway near a shopping district. Behind the main desk is a Polywrath, who looks like he just woke up.  
"Yeah, Whadd'ya wan't?" The Polywrath rudely asks. Martyn scowls slightly.  
"I'm here to see my Mother. Sylveon, see? Know 'er? He puts on a local accent: Which is very nasely and irratating. The receptionist rolls his eyes and hands Martyn a set of keys marked ' room 13' by a paper tag. I must say, security isn't a number one priority here.

Unlocking the door with a click, it swings open:: suggesting the lock it the only thing keeping it shut. The apartment was well kept and tidy, with a floral scent in the air.  
"Mom! It's me!" Martyn shouts out, probably waking up everyone in the block. From what i'm assuming is a bedroom, an elerly voice responds.  
"No-Ear? Is that you Martyn?" emerging from a door on the left of this small room is a Sylveon, with noticably cloudy and silver eyes. She looks around aimlessly for her son.  
"Over here mom." Martyn speaks loudly to her. I'm about to question this, but I quickly relise. She's blind. My mother in law navigates her way over to her son, hugging him tightly.  
The old woman chuckles happily "Why havn't you sent been any letters for the last few years? I've been waiting!"  
"Ma' you're blind. You can't read." Martyn hugs his mother back, kissing her on her cheek.  
"That's no exuse no-ear. I want to hear from you more." Their banter makes me chuckle lightly, this goes unnoticed by his Mother. "Who's that?" She quickly asks, facing me, her colourless eyes stare into my soul, ironically.  
Martyn nervously gulps "That's my...Wife, Lana..." He braces for something. Quickly slapping Martyn on his head, Sylveon Scolds Martyn like a child.  
"And you didn't tell me?! Boy, I should disown you one of these days. and what about you Lana, How are you dearest?" Her tone turns from terrifying to motherly. "I'm sorry you ever found Martyn." She jokes at the expense of my husband: who blushes.  
"I'm fine ma'am. Don't worry, I can put up with him. I fixed him for you. No thanks needed." I play along with her  
"I like you Lana. Anyone who has a tight leash on him, gets my respect."  
"Ma'! I was in a gang, what? Twenty years ago! I've mellowed out since then!" He tries to reason.  
"And what did it give you?! You lost half of your ear!" His Mom retaliates. Not wanting to see this family feud, I interrupt the two of them.  
"Ma'am, we need your help." I ask her. she turns to me.  
"What is it dearest? Just let me know."  
"We need to leave Crucible ASAP we're looking for someone..." Martyn explains, his ears and tail begin to droop: Knowing that if he says who were looking for, he'd get it.  
"Who are you looking for? Is it that lovley Darkrai fella? What a charming young man he was." I didn't know Martyn knew that scumbag for so long. We need to be truthful to her.  
"We're looking for...our Daughter Eve..." I confess. Martyn braces himself again. Sylveon's face turns to anger as she slaps Martyn again.  
"A Wife and a Daughter?! How old is she?!"  
"Fourteen." Martyn responds submissevly. Before he's struck again, I seperate the two with telekenisis.  
"You haven't heard of us for that long is because we were manipulated by Darkrai! And trapped in a Void!" I defend Martyn. "Now please, Ma'am, please help us, we are desprite to see our daughter!" The Sylveon's dead eyes peer at my general direction, then back to Martyn's, slightly scowling.  
"I suppose I can help you leave...Only because I want to see my granddaughter! Now I need to get ready, I need to look as good as possible!" She navigates her way back to her bedroom. She needs to look good. I'm not sure what to think about that.  
"So...do you like Mom?" Martyn curiously asks...

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_


	14. Chapter 12: Crucible Brawl

Chapter 12!

You know I'm just doing this to center the chapter name.

anyway, lets begin!

 _ **Chapter 12: Crucible Brawl  
**_

 _(Martyn's POV)  
_

Ma' appears from her room; wearing a white and pink bonnet, which matched her fur quite nicley. She 'looks' around the barron apartment for a moment. Nodding in confirmation , Ma' speaks up.  
"Well im ready. What about you dears?"  
Lana smiles politley at mom and nods back "Ready Ma'am!"  
I nod too. "Yes, Mom. I'm ready..."  
"Very well. let's go!"  
Locking the door behind us, Mom begins to lead us out the cramped building and into the streets of Crucible: Which I'm all to familiar with, my past comes rushing back to me; making my damaged ear twitch uncomfortly under my hood. The rain still drizzles down gently on us. Pokemon are now out and about in the city; going to work I assume. Lana suddenly whispers to me.  
"How is your mom leading us anyway...?" She quietly asks, her lavander eyes contorted in confusion, tilting her head slightly. Whenever she looks at me like that, it reminds me of our first meeting...  
"Street smarts, Lana, street smarts. Where do you think I get it from?" I casually respond to her with a shrug. "Mom's always had a wit to 'er." Lana's confused look stays on her face.  
"Yeah, but she's blind..." She cutley mumbles. We are suddenly interupted by Ma': Who slightly turns her head in our direction.  
"So, What's Eve like? I can't wait to see her! Is she like you, son? Or you Lana? I bet she is a darling! Ooh, I'm so exited! I-" She rambles at a million miles a second. She may be about 57, but she still stands strong!  
I turn my head upwards to the miserable grey sky, to remember Eve "I'd say she's more like Lana, both have the brains of the family." I complement my wife and daughter.  
"She has your determination though. She's probably turned the island upside down looking for us." Lana adds, facing the sky also. "She certainly was a blessing...wasn't she?" She glumly says. I know she's just as desperite to find Eve as much as I am.  
"It's okay dear, we'll find her. We will be a family again..." I comfort my wife by rubbing my cheek against hers and kissing it, like she does to me. Mom overhears us and chimes in.  
"Wow, you really set my boy straight! I think I'm gonna faint!" She taunts with a laugh. I just scowl to her, only to realise it falls on blind eyes.

The stone streets of Crucible were getting busy as the morning proceeds, I duck my head; letting the black hood cover most of my face. If my ear is seen by any of my old gang members, I need to be ready for a fight. Scanning the city's skyline: I see the town hall in the distanse; a place of mass corruption and police brutality. It's worse than that one town in the Eastern Reach, what it called again? Bliss Brook? Delightful Crick? No, thats not it...Felicity Creek thats the one! Eve did always...want...to...go there...  
"Lana, I think I know where she is!" I quickly speak out, catching the attention of my wife and mother. Lana's eyes dart open.  
"Where?! How do you know?!" Lana demands, getting up close and personal.  
"Felicity Creek! In the Eastern Reach!" I respond; a big smile working it's way onto my face. "She always wanted to go there, remember!?" For once my exitable side comes out; making my tail wag.  
Lana smiles lovingly at me, kissing me on the lips "Never knew your deducting skills were that good. Normally you'd leave the mental gymnsastics to me. Do you love your family that much?" My wife jokes, I just nod at her.  
"You are my life."  
"Oh, stop being so sappy Martyn, You're an ex gangster. Where's the boy I rased gone?" Mom humorously asks from up front as she leads us to the city's exit. I start playing along with her.  
"Would you rather me be like Dad? Who knows how many half-siblings I have." Mom cringes and shakes her head at my reply.  
"Ugh, Hell no. I don't want more than one of him in this world. Leave your wife, and so help me, boy!"  
"No intentions of doing so, Ma'." I respond, lazily kissing my wife's cheek. Mom just cooes in satisfaction and nods.

We eventually make it to the city's exit: A large stone door. Guarding said door is a Metang; who lazily floats in place. Mom approaches the metal disk and whistles for it's attention.  
"Exuse me dear, we are looking to leave Crucible, can you open the door for us?" She stares at Metang with wide, blind eyes. The blue Creature nods slightly and responds  
"Very well. But I need to search you. Rules and Regulations. Just to make sure you don't have any contraband or illegal substances. Simple stuff." Metang searches Ma' first; checking behind her frilly bows and ears. After finding nothing, it moves to Lana. "Remove that cloak, please." I'm glad to see there is at least one person in crucible with manners. Once more he finds nothing. Last but not least, is me. as it approaches me, I immedietly remove my cloak. Metang notices my damaged ear instantly. "Oh, my...bad run in with...them?" I somberly nod at him, regreting almost everything about my past.  
Before we can do anything, a Vileplume jumps from an allyway and uses sleeppowder on us. As we start collapsing into unconsiousness; we hear the female taunt "Why if it ain't Martyn, the deserter. Boss is gonna have a field day with you!" thats the last thing we hear before passing out...

 _(1 hour later...)_

 _(Lana's POV)_

My eyes flutter open, we are in a dark room, I attempt to move, but someone is on top of me: it was Martyn, who I start shaking to get up "Martyn, get up!" He groans as he awakens.  
"Lana...? Where are you?"  
"Down here." His eyes shift down at my response, upon seeing me, he quickly moves off of my body and apologises. We suddenly hear someone else groan in the cell: it was Sylveon.  
"How uncooth. They could of at least used hypnosis." The old woman still has a sence of humor, it seems; I wonder, is that where Eve gets it from? A door slowly creaks open from the front of the room, letting in very little light: But I could make out the shapes of several pokemon.  
"Well...If it ain't the lowlife Martyn...tell me, paws still wet with dad's blood?" A cold feminine voice rings out into the empty room.  
"Honchcrow..." Martyn's voice was low and full of spite: A tone I only hear when he's truley angry "I'd say it's good to see you again, but under these circumstances..." He dosen't bother to finish his sentence as he stares the cobalt bird down.  
"Ah, I'm glad to see that your ear has healed nicley. Maybe I should take the other...just for fun...Oh? And who's this Espeon? Explain yourself." The crow orders; beak almost poking my face.  
I scowl at her amd reply "My name is Lana Fox. His wife." A sneer worms it's way onto her face.  
"Tsk, typical. Human name. Stole his surnaname too. Look, Lana, your husband let my dad die. You shouldn't be with him. He's a monster."  
"Do I look like I can handle a Metagross?! By myself?!" Martyn defends himself loudly.  
Honchcrow turns her head at him in disgust "Did I ask you?! How long have you two been married?"  
"Sixteen years." I bitterly reply to her. Her face twists into a sick amusment.  
"Sixteen you say? My my. That is a long time...You must love him very much...maybe I should take your ear, to teach him a lesson..." She cruely whispers in my ear, sending fear down my spine; my ears folding onto the back of my head.  
 _"Touch her and I'll kill you!"_ Martyn roars in his native accent, giving everyone in the room exept Honchcrow a fright.  
"See, Lana. That's the Martyn the gang and I remember..." She taunts "Now where was I...? Ah yes...your ear." She painfully grabs my right ear with a wing. "I suppose you two should match..." I can't struggle because of ropes around my paws. Honchcrow brings her razor sharp beak to my ear. I close my eyes and brace for pain.

Before the damage is done however, I hear rope snap and Martyn yell "Get away from her!" My eyes shoot open, seeing that Martyn broke free and tackled the gang leader to the floor.  
"You little-Get rid of them!" The injured bird orders from the floor. As a fight is starting to begin, I use telekenisis to untie my binds. A Gallade and Tyranitar rush in. Martyn is currently on top of Honchcrow: Violently attacking her face with all he's got. I engage the Galade by firing several shadow balls at him; he brings up a light blue shield to protect himself from my attack. The Tyranitar shoves Martyn from off the boss and attempts to punch him, but Martyn is too swift and rolls out of the way of the attack; making the attacker grunt. I focus on the Galade again; swiftly weaving from in and out around him, trying to trip the green humanoid over. Honchcrow stumb;es out the room with a massivly clawed up face; covered by her left wing, muttering somthing about 'getting us back' I pay no mind to this though, as I'm too busy avoiding Gallade's elbow blades.  
"Have you forgotten about me?!" My mother-in-law asks from the back of the room. Between dodges and attacks I hastily shout back.  
"Not the time, Ma'!" I'm suprised that I called her "Ma'" But when you're orphaned, I guess I take quickly to people. She rolls her blank eyes like any mother would. Setting her free would seem like a good idea, she could be powerful.  
Using hypnosis on the Gallade I attempt to order "Leave and you'll be spared." He dosen't take it; as he as covered his eyes with his hands,  
"I ain't taking that crap from you punk!" He roars at me. Taking the oppertunity, I leap over to Sylveon and cut her binds with quick claws. She thanks me and slowly 'observes' the cell closely. She closes her eyes and breathes in. Suddenly radiating from her body; is a glorious pink light: A Dazzling Gleam, I presume. The attack devistates Tyranitar and Gallade: sending the two flying into the walls. Oddly enough, Martyn and I are unharmed, for whatever reason.

We use the remaining rope to tie the criminals together, assuring they wont attack us further. When thats done, Martyn rushes over to me: Closly inspecting my ear.  
"A-are you o-ok?!" His voice is a mixture of pain and worry. He holds my right ear and runs his paw at the middle of the ear.  
"I'm fine, dear..."  
He hugs me tightly, his breathing was uneasy and speratic, suggesting that he was crying "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I brought you into this..." He shivers. I put my face into his neck fur.  
"I'm alright Martyn...I'm alright..." I affirm him. Sylveon lightens up and says  
"Thank you Lana. This is the first time I've seen any real sympathy in him in years." Before we can savour this moment, we hear Honchcrow bark orders through this building.  
"Find them, and kill them! NOW!" Sylveon begins to lead us once more.  
"We should really leave." She suggests. Martyn and I look at eachoher lovingly, before following Sylveon...

 _ **End of Chapter 12.**_


	15. Chapter 13: To a Man's Heart

Chapter 13!

Fun fact, my birthday is on a 13th!

AND my 16th was Friday the 13th and a full moon.

Am I cursed?

Anyways, lets begin!

 _ **Chapter 13: To a Man's Heart...  
**_

 _ **(**_ _Matt's POV)_

Something hurts. A lot. A sharp pain attacks my back, rudely awakening me from a dreamless slumber. I still hold my little fox to my chest, her paws were wrapped around my back, sharp claws digging into my back. Her sleep was all but gentle, she was squirming around and sweating profusley. Must be a nightmare. In an attempt to comfort her I hug her tighter, dispite the sharp claws in my spine. She starts muttering something, panic clear in her voice.  
"N-no...don't leave...Mom...Dad...Please..." She begs her parents who aren't there. She begins gasping slightly. Her eyes shoot open suddenly, still gasping, her paws dig in harder, probably drawing blood.  
"Wh-Wha? Matt?" She fearfully looks around as tears fall from her eyes.  
"It's alright...I'm here...Oh, and can you please retract those claws? you're hurting me..." I gently tell her. Her brown eyes widen and she removes her paws from my back and looks at them. Her small whitle claws had a hint of blood on them. It still hurts.  
"Sorry Matty." She apologises. "Are you ok?"  
I wave my left hand to dissmiss it "It's fine, Eve. It's only mostly excruciating. Probably never gonna walk again. No biggy." I joke as I sit up; bringing Eve up too, her hinds between my crossed legs. I still hug her lightly.  
"You were speaking in your sleep. were you having a nightmare? About Martyn and Lana?" She blushes and burys her head into my furry neck in embarrasment; this cute action makes me chuckle lightly.  
She explains; slightly muffled "Yeah...bad dream...I talk in my sleep from time-to-time. Can't help it. If it keeps you up, too bad."  
"wasn't it you who said 'wake me up with another nightmare?' My, aren't you a little hypocrite?" I tease her, ruffling the fur on her back; which she dosen't take kindly to.  
"You better fix that, or i'm gonna make your back look like a road map." She threatens, lightly grazing my back with her claws. I just laugh as I attempt to straighten her fur out, but to no avail. Eve scowls at this and sighs at me. "Not like that! Use your tounge! Don't you know how to groom your own fur?!" Heat rushes to my face at her question as I cover my eyes with my aura tendrils.  
"T-that's not what humans d-do.." I akwardly mumble. I feel her head tilt in confusion.  
"Other than eating, what do humans do with their tounge?" I bite my lip; thinking of an explanation. I pull her ear close to my mouth and whisper what humans do. Her face turns completley neutral. "Wow, just. Wow. Wish I never heard that. You humans..." She shakes her head at me. Suddenly, she clears her throat. "Yeah, just use your hands..." I nod in an awkward agreement as I fix her fur, to the best of my ability.

The two of us leave our quarters after about five minutes of cuddling eachother: Which she's always hesitant to separate from me, for whatever reason.  
"What do you wanna do today?" I yawn. Eve places a paw on her chin, rubbing it slightly; contemplating what to do. Just then, my stomach groans, making Eve giggle slightly.  
"Guess it's time for breakfast. Come on, I'll whip something up for us." She happily skips ahead of me.  
"You can cook?" I ask as I jog to keep up with her. She's a little ball of energy, I swear.  
"Well yes. I've been on the road for seven years, you gotta eat. It's just something I picked up along the way." She happily chirps as she approaches the Guild's kitchen: A large semicircular room, with many counters to prepare food. A spitfire stands proudly in the center of the kitchen. "What to make, What to make..." she scans around for suitable ingredients. Her face fills with determination "Aha! I know! Berry Porridge, a Foxx family recipe. Daddy taught it to me, and Grandma taught him that! I should pass it onto you actually." She warmly smiles at me. My pointy ears droop slightly.  
"I...Don't know how to cook..." I mumble. She gives me an enthusiastic smile and walks behind me.  
"If I can sing, you can cook. It'll be fun! C'mon, I'll be your tutor." she promises me. Sometimes I lov-aaand she's shoving my leg. Again.  
"That's three times now Eve! Just because I love you, doesn't mean I enjoy this!" I complain as she forces me towards a counter: Which turn out to be too tall for us. My head doesn't even reach the surface. Eve and I just look at eachother, as if to find a solution just by staring at one another. My eyes eventually land on a pair of wooden stools. I walk over to the tall seats and look at a poster above them, it read: 'For shorter Pokemon.' "Huh, that's convenient." I mutter as I pull the stools over to the worktop.  
"Thank you Matty. Gonna help a me up?" She tilts her head expectingly. I nod at her and wrap my arms around her back, picking her up: Practically hugging her. She slightly nuzzles my cheek as I jump onto one of the tall seats. She kisses my cheek gently "Again, thank you Matty. Where'd I be without you?"  
You'd be alone and without someone this handsome." I gently place her on the other stool, a cheeky smirk shot at me.  
"You do have your looks, yes. But handsome isn't the right word. You're cute. Heck, you look like a puppy." She taunts me. I shoot back.  
"And you're practically a Kit." I retaliate. She looks at me in victory.  
"I try." we both begin laughing. "anyway, we should start making food now. I'm starving." I nod in agreement.

 _(Eve's POV)_

I begin to look for what I need. There's plenty of fruit in the bowl; Banana being the main fruit I need. "First of all, we need oats. Alright apprentice. Go fetch me some oats!" I order my boyfriend. He looks like he's gonna object.  
"Why am I the apprentice?" He frowns, arms placed upon his hips. I just smirk at the Riolu,  
"Because I have the knowledge and expertise of cuisine. That, and a feminine touch. You need to prove yourself as a chef." I explain to him. He begrudgingly nods and hops of the seat, opening an ingredient drawer. I hear him humming a tune as he searches. As I wait for him to get the ingredients, I bring my claws out and examine them closely. They still have a bit of Matty's blood on them. My heart sinks slightly at seeing this. I can't believe I stabbed him. Before I have time to mope over this, Matt back Jumps up, a sack of oats in his hand.

After collecting all the ingredients; I begin to make our breakfast: With Matt observing from the side; a hungry look across his cute face. Not sure if it was my imagination, but I could swear he was drooling. By this time, more Pokemon were gathering in the large kitchen. I feel myself tense up at all the activity. I gulp and try and focus on the food. My large eyes quickly dart to and fro the other Pokemon, which include: A Cacturne, a Dragonite, a Sneasel and oddly enough, a Golurk: Who just barley fits in this room. A warm sweat appears on my brow as the porridge cooks in the spitfire. I begin awkwardly shuffle about, patiently waiting for my food to be ready; this does not go over the head of Matt.  
"You seem quiet. Something you wanna tell me?" He cocks his head to the left.  
"N-not now..." I mumble a reply, hoping his eyes were the only ones on me. I'm glad that the Porridge is done, as we can leave this tight room. Upon leaving the kitchen, I can feel myself cool down.

"Wait, your fur isn't gonna be in this, is it?" Matt wonders, holding two bowls of the hot liquidy food. He really isn't used to being a Pokemon, is he?  
"It's not moulting season yet. Give it a month or two. Then the food will be mostly me." I explain to my naive counterpart. His puppy-like face contorts into disgust.  
"Eww...couldn't you have worded that better?"  
"Nope." I sarcastically reply as whe approach a table in the mess hall. I choose this table mainly because it's out of the way. Sitting opposite to eachother, we begin to eat. I savour the porridge, knowing my cooking skills were almost as good as Daddy's. Matt, on the other hand, after taking his first taste; practically inhales his. On one hand, not too happy about how messy he could be, but on the other, I'm glad he loves my food. "I take it you like it." I ask him with a pride full smile. His eyes dart upwards to me from his bowl in an adorable fashion. He warmly smiles at me and nods.  
"When we meet your dad, remind me to thank him for your cooking skills." Matt complements both Dad and I.  
I remember what Dad always said to Mom after cooking, deciding to repeat it to Matt "isn't it time to kiss the cook?" I pat my cheek with a paw. Matt blushes slightly.  
"Um...What if someone sees us? it'll be embarrassing..." He awkwardly mumbles.  
"Matthew, no one will care. C'mon, just a peck." I turn my head left, presenting my cheek to him. He looks around for any prying eyes, before leaning in over the table and placing his muzzle on my cheek and kisses it lightly; making me giggle slightly. I love it when he kisses me, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. He leans back to his seat and lets out a relaxed sigh.  
"About your parents, can you tell me something about them?" He tilts his head curiously. I jump at the thought of telling Mom and Dad's story.  
"Were to begin...?" I say, closing my eyes...

 _(General POV)_

 _Fourteen years ago..._

The Western Reach's rain falls down upon the Foxx household: Where two young parents celebrate the birth of their daughter: Eve. Lana nuzzles the top of her daughter's head; completley exausted, with her husband tightly at her side.  
"She's cute, isn't she?" Lana asks Martyn; Totally enamoured with thier daughter. Martyn smiles lightly and kisses his wife.  
"She is...I'm so proud of you Lana..." Tears of joy lightly down from his face.  
"Who do you think she'll be like? Me or you?"  
"I hope to Arceus above she's like you...Kind...smart...supportive..." Martyn closes his crimson eyes, wiping them with a paw.  
"What about you? Determined, witty, street smart. You're amazing as well."  
"What..should we name her?" MArtyn tilts his head, opening his eyes.  
"Hmm...I'm thinking Eve." Lana happily sighs, almost falling asleep on the bed they lie on.  
"Eve? That's a bit..."  
"It means Purity. That's want I want her to be. A pure soul. I don't want her to be an orphan like me, or a ex gangster like you. Let's not even mention Giratina..." She rests her head gently on her sleeping baby, begining to enter a well deserved sleep. Her husband also rests.  
"Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out..." he mutters as he drifts off to sleep...

 _(Martyn's POV)_

 _Present_

"And that was best day of my life." I reminise about that day as we hide in a bog outside of Crucible. Ma' 'looks' at me lovingly.  
"Well, honey, I'll get you all the way to the Eastern Reach. I've got nothing left in that hellhole. Plus I wanted to leave for years." I hug my mother tightly in gratitude: She chuckles "See Lana? For a Gangster, he's still a Momma's boy at heart." Lana laughs at my expense. I grumble at mom.  
"Shut up..."  
Lana, through chuckles speaks up "Least he has a Mom!" She chortles. Never got how she can joke about her orphanige.  
Ma' frowns at Lana's joke "You don't have a Mom?"  
"Nah. Left on a doorstep. Note said how my parents can't support me." Her tone was casual, but aloof.  
Before we can speak more, we hear a shill voice shout into the bog "Find them! I don't want them out of this bog alive!" it was Honchcrow. From what I could see, her face was badly clawed up from my onslaught. Would've done more, if I could.  
I whisper to the two women "We need to leave. Now!" We begin to sneakl into the mire ahead...

 _ **End of Chapter 13.**_

So sorry for how late this was...

I've had hayfever for the last week of two.

but fear not!

I'm feeling better now, so i'm probably gonna post more!

Like always,

Peace!


	16. Chapter 14: Upcoming Assignments

Chapter 14!

Almost at a (Maybe) Halfway point!

As always, I thank all of you who have read my story.

Love you all!

Let's begin!

 _ **Chapter 14: Upcoming Assignments**_

 _(Flygon's POV)_

Both Garchomp and I leave Vice-Guildmaster Luxray's quarters, with the knowledge that the Guild is having an upcoming trade mission with a town near the Western Reach's borders. Luckily, my team has been chosen for the job. I wonder who else has been picked? Golurk would be good for heavy lifting, Guessing Forretress could be navigator, he's good with maps. Maybe Matt and Eve could come. Good learning experience. I turn my head to my taller friend.  
"Hey Garchomp, should we tell Matt and Eve about this mission?" I enthusiastically ask her with a smile. Her beady eyes turn to me.  
"Isn't this confidential?" She simply asks, not even stopping in her path. I pout, rubbing both my index fingers together.  
"Yeah...But I have high hopes for them..." Igive her my best puppy dog eyes: Which she sighs to.  
"Very well. If I get in trouble because of you, though..." She grumbles.  
"It'll be worth it! C'mon! Let's find em!" I happily bounce ahead of her. From behind me I hear her mumble.  
"Why do I put up with you sometimes...?"  
We search HQ for the young duo but to no avail. During our search, we bump into Cacturne, he might have seen them.  
"Hey Cacturne! We can't find our friends, It's a Riolu and Eevee, seen em?" I ask my cactusy aquantance.  
"Quoi? A Riolu and Eevee, you say? Oui, I saw zhem. Zhey are in zhe mess hall." He states in an accented voice, a suave look to him. "Are zhey your friends?"  
I slightly nod at him "Yep! We gotta tell them something importa-" He cuts me off.  
"Zhe trade mission, isn't it? I can tell by your expression. Do not vorry zhough. I too, am part of it." His statement suprises me "Anyvay. I must be leaving now, I need to prepare myself. Au revoir." He turns, slinking away. I look forward to seeing him on the mission.  
Garchomp catches up, which I did not notice her lagging behind me "Slow down!" she huffs.

The mess hall was somewhat busy for breakfast. I scan the large dug out room through red tinted lenses; my eyes eventually land to a small out of the way table in a corner. Sat upon it's wooden seats, was a certain Riolu and Eevee: Bantering on, throwing insults at each other. Just the norm for the cute couple. We begin to approach the duo: Which they quickly notice.  
"Hey Fly! Gar! How are ya?" Eve exitedly asks, tail wagging.  
"We're good." Garchomp responds, casually taking a seat next to Matt, of course, she dwarved him. I sit down next to Eve.  
"So, how was your first mission?" I ask. Both the Riolu and Eevee blush slightly, staring at each other awkwardly, before looking away.  
Matt twiddles his blue fingers about and mutters "Nothing too interesting...tought her to sing."  
"Yeah, we didn't even fight anything. Pretty boring." Eve chimes in, her eyes dart to and from her companion.  
"Remember our first mission Gar? Y'now? Berry delivery?" I ask my navy friend: Who rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
"How could I forget? You caused a landslide. Didn't know Vibrava's could even use earthquake." She jokingly reminisces, shaking her head.  
"You're exaggerating! It wasn't that bad!" I begin to argue with my peer.  
"Exaggerating?! That dungeon is unrecognizable!" Garchomp guffaws loudly, which get us weird looks from all around the room: Which quickly ignore us, considering how Gar is one of the loudest here. Wiping a laugh induced tear from her eye, Garchomp gets to the point. "Anyway kids, important trade mission comin' up. Fly here says it'll be good learnin' experience." As soon as her words hit the two teens, both perk up with wagging tails.  
"Really?! Hear that Matty? How'd we get on?!" Eve enthusiastically asks, tilting her head like a curious puppy. Still, her little nickname for Matt makes me suspect something. Something...adorable.  
"You're gonna have to work your absolute hardest. Maybe do a few missions a day? That might be difficult given how small you are though..." I weakly suggest, scratching my chin with my sharp claws.  
"Perhaps zhey sould fight a criminal..." Cacturne's suave voice catches us off guard. "Bonjour. Je m'appele Cacturne, a pleasure to meet you." He approaches the table from nowhere.

 _(Eve's POV)_

I saw this Cacturne when Matty and I were inauguated, is he a big shot? I mean he does have that white gem on his badge. With a cool demeanor, he continues "If you defeat a criimal or two, you might be let on."  
"Criminals? You think we can take em?" My boyfriend tilts his head, a hint of doubt in his red eyes. The cactus gives Matt a very aloof look.  
"Perhaps. If they can use thier Aura effectively, a Riolu can conqure all zhat stands in 'is wake. And vith an 'elping hand , you'll go far." His beady yellow eyes looks at me, then to Matt. "Zhe wanted board is over there."

The wanted board stands proudly in the center of the HQ, with many posters pinned to the large wooden board. Some examples of criminals were: Golem, reward was 1300P. Tangrowth at 1550P and Pangoro at 2500. All five of us scan a suitable outlaw to face.  
"Zhe Pangoro seems acceptable." Cacturne suddenly speaks up "Type disadvantage, and reluctent to fight smaller beings. And in the fruitful forest. Eazy." He was right. I have decided for us.  
"Good Idea! Let's go!" I bubbily chirp, deliberatly shoving Matt's right le: As I know he hates that.  
"Damn it Eve!" He shouts as I force him to the exit. From behind I hear Fly and Gar laugh.  
I quietly hear Fly whisper "They are totally a thing..." I internally thank my strong ears...

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _(Darkrai's POV)  
_

Giratina is still oblivous to the traitor's escape...since they've escaped, I've had a whole lot of stress and anxiety. If Giratina ever found out, my pefect world can't exist. The amount of planning around this setback is ridiculous. Maybe I should send more agents...no. Giratina would get suspisous...  
"Sir." An agent's voice rings out in my mind. "Target en route to ambush. Orders?"  
"What? How?"  
"Situation awarness, and manipulation. Zhat girls eagerness vill be zhe Interloper's downfall." His accented voice was full of pride.  
"This...this is fantastic! If this succedes, expect a promotion." My mood lightens severley.  
"Thank you, m'lord."  
"By the way...just to let you know, Lana and her husband have escaped containment..." I somberly say, slouching my shoulders slightly.  
"Oh dear. Do not vorry zhough, Zhe interloper vill be in our arms soon enough. Vhen zhe time comes, zhey vill be mear specks of dust compared to us. I assure you." While his words were nice, I suspect they are deceitful. Never will I trust him.  
"Dissmissed. Contain Interloper and his companion, then bring them here, to the tower!" I order him before cutting communication. I bring my hand to my forehead and sigh stressfully; contomplaiting workarounds for Martyn and Lana...

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

I'm so so so sorry for how long this took...

Hayfever came back...

I know it sounds like an exuse, but still.

Peace.


	17. Chapter 15: Into the Badlands

Hey hey hey!

You know what time it is?

Adventure ti-

Fanfic time!

Anyways, 2000 veiws! W00t!

More views than years on the calander.

Thank you so much! :D

Lets begin™

 _ **Chapter 15: Into the Badlands  
**_

 _(Lana's POV)_

Our paws are drenched in filthy bogwater as we trudge through the Great Western Marsh, narrowly avoiding Honchcrow and her goons. My eyes dart from the marsh ahead of me, my filthy feet and my hubby. I reflect on what he said earlier, the fact that he'd kill for me is rather unnerving. I shake the feeling off, knowing that an argument isn't the smartest thing right now. My thoughts instantly rush to Sylveon: Who I thought would be lagging behind, but to my suprise, she could keep up fine. Lord knows how her bonnet stays on. She somehow felt my concern for her, as she lovingly stares at me with her silver eyes.  
"Don't worry Dear. I may be old, but I sill got some years ahead of me!" She chortles at her joke. "Anyhoo, I want to hear more about my granddaughter. From what you tell me she sounds like a dear. And not the kind those nasty humans hunted for sport." She asks, tilting her head to the left. After checking that the coast is clear, we explain.  
"Right now, she's with the Interloper." Martyn quietly explains, his deep voice but a whisper.  
"I'm sorry, the what?" Her sweet voice was full of confusion.  
From the shiny ruby on my forehead, a red hologram appears. It displayed the silhouette of a human. "A mythical being, said to phase through the fabric of time and space as if it were nothing." As I explain this, the human tears open a hole in reality and jumps through. "If it were a Pokemon, it could easily rival the legendaries."  
"You're telling me that Eve is travelling with an extremely powerful human?"  
"Not sure, Ma', from what Lana hears, Interloper's a pokemon; like us. Plus we don't know if he can use his powers yet." Martyn responds, a similar confusion in his voice.  
"I was going to say, Humans haven't been spotted in years! Rumours do say one or more remain on the island, though..." Sylveon closes her blind eyes tightly in reflection.  
I take in her statement for a moment, before questioning her. "H-humans?! As in, the warriors of the past? Aren't they meant to be extinct?!" I'm filled of a strange mixture of exitement and fear: Knowing that an able-bodied human could overpower me easily.  
"I'm sure it's probably just some scary story children tell to spook eachother...Although, wiping out seven billion does seem quite impossible..." Her tone shifts from joyus to uncertianty while rubbing her chin; before noticing the mud on her pink paw and recoiling in disgust.  
Thoughts run through my mind about the human race "I'd like to meet one...culture-wise they were very interesting."  
Martyn nods in agreement "Indeed. Some of their ruins dot the Western Reach, perhaps we could take cover in one of 'em."

No sooner did he say this, a loud rustling catches our attention. From a bush, a certain gang leader emerges, her face slightly recovered.  
"Interesting...you are interested in the race that threataned our very existance...you, don't sympithise with them, do you...?" Her voice was a mix of curiosity and sadism.  
"They didn't deserve that fate!" I begin to argue with the younger woman.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Of course ol' Marty would marry someone as terrible as him. Doesn't see the fault of her own daughter travelling with a bloodthirsty animal..." She taunts slowly walking in circles around us as we prepare for another battle.  
"Always been a racist huh, Honchcrow?" Martyn insults back, a malicous grin on his face.  
She smirks slightly, her raven feathers flowing lightly in the wind. "You know me too well." She evily states before quickly flying up and dive-bombing Martyn. My husband grunts in pain as he in knocked aside. "What happened to those lightning-fast reflexes Marty? How you could please your wife, is a mystery, given how slow you are." That particular jab makes me red as a tomato. My reaction is noticed by the avian woman: which she chuckles to, looming over Martyn as he struggles to get up, mud all over his pitch blak fur.  
"What are we waiting for?! Attack her!" Sylveon shouts as she rushes Honchcrow head-on, knocking the bird down.  
"And who are you?" Honchrow angerly mumbles, attempting to peck Sylveon with a golden beak.  
"That's my boy you just attacked! Honestly, you should have been tought better manners, dear!" My mother in law humoursly lectures the gang leader, keeping her pinned down with her front legs.  
Honchrow breaks free by kicking Sylveon off with her talons. "Get off me Grandma!" She takes flight once more; to get an edge in the battle.  
"Where are your lackies, Honchcrow?! Did they run home? Tails 'tween their legs?" Martyn agressevly taunts, shooting several Shadow Balls upwards at his former boss.  
Honchcrow audibly scoffs from above, narrowly avoiding Martyn's attacks "I've got everything to prove to 'em! If I return to the gang with your blood on my beak, They'll know who's boss!"  
I join Martyn's assault by launching a flurry of shadow balls of my own. "You can't fly forever! Leave and we'll never be a problem to you ever again!" I attempt to convince her.  
"Hmm, you're quite right..." She states as she slowly decends "But let this be my answer..." She opens her beak wide: A glorious white light eminating. My eyes widen as I shove Martyn out of the way, taking cover myself. The light takes form as a giant white beam; which tears the landscape apart. It was a Hyper Beam. Smoke eminates from the burned strip of land that the beam hit.  
"Run! While she's cooling off!" Sylveon shouts, bolting into the marsh ahead. That's our cue to follow her.  
"Yes, run cowards! you're only prolonging the innevitable! Get them boys!" Honchcrow shouts from behind, several more rustling noises sounding.

As we rush through the mire, Martyn speaks up "Do you even know where we are going Mom?!" She turns her head to look at him, a 'Really' look on her white face.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm blind! So help me if you still have your father's brain!"  
"Only asking Ma'! Here, let me take lead!" He retrorts, taking the lead without resistance from either me or is mother. I may be from the western reach too, but I've never been this far west before.  
We stop in a small opening to catch our bearings. The stench of damp grass and mud fill our nostrils as we catch our breath. I walk over to Martyn to examine him.  
"Are you Ok, love?" Did she hurt you? I ask, my violet eyes scanning over the body I fell in love with all those years ago.  
He smiles and kisses me on the cheek "I'm fine, dear. I've had worse." He playfully responds, his damaged ear droops over his face. "See?" He adds pusing it into my face.  
I giggle as our faces get close. I place my left paw on his muzzle. "Stop it...we're being chased." His face pushes against my paw.  
With a muffled voice he says "Aww, c'mon, not just one kiss?" He asks with a slight chuckle. I remove my hand from his muzzle.  
"Oh allri-" I'm cut off by his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. My once wide eyes close as I deepen the kiss with him. We both slightly laugh as we know where this damn well could go. Before we had the chance to do anything, Sylveon spoke up  
"I'm blind, not deaf! Are you trying to kill me?!" We both break apart, our hearts racing as we face her. She tapped her pink paw on the wet ground beneath her, her eyebrow raising slightly.  
Martyn clears his throwt and I shuffle about awkwardly.  
"Sorry Ma'..." He mumbles. "A-anyway, where are we...we need to head eastward..." He moves his head to the sky in search for the sun; which has now begun to set in the west. "That way." He points east and begins to move.

 _1 Hour later..._

 _(Martyn's POV)_

We stand at the very edge of the Great Western Marsh, a sprawling green field in front of us, with many giagantic mountains to the south. All that was heard is the sound of howling wind of the night. It was all very unnerving. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining. I take this familiar sight in with a large sniff berore adding:  
"We're not out of this yet. They're probebly still tracking us...we need to find shelter..." I coldly state, scanning the enviroment around us.  
My wife speaks up after an hour of silence and running "But where? The size of this field..." Her voice was full of worry.  
"I know a place...you might not like it, though..." I somberly reply, looking Lana deep in the eyes.  
"Anywhere is better than here..." Ma' tiredly states with a yawn.  
"Well...let's go. This way." I begin to lead the two woman.

 _22 Minuets later..._

We make it to an old road, it's concrete was cold under our feet, the divider lines have long faded into nothing, merging with the slate gray road: Which now had grass growing inbetween the cracks.  
"Th-this pathway...stone...?" Mom shivers slightly, a hint of fear in her gentle voice.  
Lana is begining to realise what this road is, her pink fur standing on edge "M-Martyn, Do-don't tell me..." She gets close to me. I somberly nod to her in conformation.

We reach the end of this road, a rusty metal sign read 'Welcome to Mill Creek! Pop: 22,890! have a nice stay!' below this writing, a symbol was carved in the metal. It showed a five fingered hand, with the letter 'H' behind it. This town was once Human territory.  
"I...Don't wanna go in..." Lana feafully says, examining the ruins that lay before us. I cup her pink cheek with my black paw.  
"I'ts allright. This place is a ghost town. Noone dares come here out of superstition..." I try and reassure her.  
"Wh-what i-if one of _them_ are...are here...? She shivers, deeply looking into my eyes. I kiss her, knowing it's the only thing that'll calm her.  
"They won't. You're my wife, Lana. Would I _ever_ take you to a place where I knew you could get hurt?"  
She shakes her head ever so slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "N-no..." She whispers.  
I turn my attention to Mom: who seemed quite aloof. "What about you Ma'? Are you alright?" She slowly turns her head to me and nods. My attention shifts back to my fear full wife; who I kiss again "C'mon. Stay close to me." She tightly joins my side as we venture into the ruined town.

Dispair. It's the first emotion you feel here. The once grand stone architecture was in utter disrepair, those strange metal vehicles the humans used were nothing more than scrap metal now. The streets were overgrown, rubble dotted the land and buldings lay in ruin. It is obvious what happened here. Clinging on my left side, is Lana, scanning the area in a mix of fear and morbid curiosity. Following behind is Mom: Even with her blindness, she can see the mysery here. As we turn a corner, Lana gasps in pure horror at something.  
"What?! What is it honey!?" I defencivly ask, pulling her even closer to me. She trembles, pointing over at something.  
"T-t-t-that..." An old powerbox stands abandoned in a dank allyway. But that's not the part that disturbs her. Slumped over the box, was an old set of beige armor, it's weapon at it's side. "H-h-h-human..." Lana mutters, staring at the forsaken armor.  
"Not anymore..." I mumble, moving over to the armor, kicking it slightly with my front paw. "See? Just armor!" my words echo throughout the dead town. Suddenly, the military gear slumps more, flipping a switch on the box: Which whirred and hummed as it activated. A black cable ran across from the box and into a strange black glass...thing, which was attached to a nearby brick wall. The thing suddenly lit up, a white light filling the ruined square.

upon the screen, a symbol appeared: A white sun with a golden V in front of it. A strange jingle filled the area. Suddenly a female vouce rang out.  
"Date: June thirteenth, two-thousand and twenty-two." That was almost...six hundred years ago. She continues as a tall slender woman is brought on display. Her skin was a light brown, short pitch black hair and wearing a white uniform of some kind, that same symbol decorating it. She was likley middle-aged, but in human standards, she was beautiful.  
"Good day, people of the Cosmic Region. I am Emelia Lockheart: CEO of the Virtue Corporation. I am here to report to you wonderful people, we are making advancments in Human-Pokemon relations. It is going so well, in fact, they are learning our tounge quite well! Let me show you." She sidesteps as the camera zooms out, making way for a Gardevior appearing on screen. All three of us stand in utter silence as this show goes on. "Gardevior, please demonstrate what you have learned."  
The huminoid Pokemon nervously peers from Emelia, to the camera Before speaking.  
"H-h-h-hello...I-I-I am...Gardevior..." She struggles to say. Emelia claps, seeming very impressed.  
"Exellent work Gardevior! Soon, Man and Pokemon will be as one! If you are at all interested in teaching your wonderful compainion to talk, please seek out the nearest Virtue Corporation building. We would be ecsatic to help you. Thank you, and Goodbye." She bids us farewell as the screen plays more strange advertisments on loop.

The silence among us three is tangable. So thick you could cut it with a knife. I decided to end the adverts, flipping the same switch off. Both Lana and Mom approach me.  
"What...Was that?" Mom asks, completley dumbfounded.  
"I-I don't know...some kind of...advert?" Lana replies, an equel amount of confusion in her voice.  
I shake my head "No use pondering over it. We need some sleep." Both women decide to overlook whatever that was for now. We all move deeper into the ruins, in search for shelter...

 ** _End of Chapter 15_**

Truth be told, that might be my favourite chapter so far.

lots of world building.

Also, I'm thinking there will be 30-35 chaps, so were halfway there

as always,

Peace.


	18. Chapter 16: V-Mart

Hello hello!

Whats this?! A Martyn/Lana Chapter right after the last?!

What madness is this?!

lets begin, shall we?

 _ **Chapter 16: V-Mart  
**_

 _(Lana's POV)_

The three of us take refuge in an old human car, which somehow stood the test of time. The gentle pitter-patter of rain against the car's windshield wakes me from an anxious sleep. My eyes focus on my husband: Who's got both his arms tightly around me as we lie in the back seat of the car. It was hard to determine what time it was: Due to a heavy layer of dark grey cumulonimbus. For a moment, I contemplate weather to get up or continue to snuggle with Martyn: As he is very warm and comfortable. I choose the latter.  
"Five more minutes..." I mutter, shifting myself closer to him and placing my head under his chin, burying my muzzle into his neck fur. He still smells like the day we marked each other. As I'm almost asleep however, he begins to stir, much to my dismay. He audibly yawns, his arms move up and down my back as he notices me. I slightly purr in content.  
"Mornin' Lana. Awake already?" His voice was sleepy.  
"Mmhmm" is all I can muster in response as I cling to his body "Do we have to get up now?" I moan, my voice muffled by his fur. His vocal cords vibrate as he chuckles slightly.  
"It's been a long time since you've been unwilling to get up, whats changed?"  
I pull my head back to look him in the eyes "It's just so warm and comfy in here...I don't wanna get up." I argue with a playful pout.  
"You're thirty-four Lana, not fourteen. C'mon we need to move." He nudges me. I purposley freeze up. "I thought you're the more rational of us...guess I was wrong." He says, laughing slightly.  
After a few minutes of trying to keep him down, We stare each other in the eyes lovingly. "I can't beleve how long we were trapped in there..." I almost entirely forgot our time in the rift, due to the rush we got after escaping.  
"I know...seven whole years..." he somberly says, closing his eyes. "It dosen't matter though, we have a mission." He says as we both get up slowly. "Ma', get up. We gotta get going..." He budges his mother: Who peacfully slept in the driver's seat. Her eyes flutter open, a yawn escaping her mouth.  
"Morning already?" She complains, gently rubbing her eye.  
"Unfortinatly so. Sleep good?" I respond, stretching my hind legs.  
She shrugs "Must say, those humans could make a bed." She laughs.  
"Right girls, lets go." Martyn opens the door with his mouth, he hesitates for a moment as rain lightly drizzles on his face. He sighs deeply, before jumping out into the streets.  
I shoot him a look from the car's tall inside "We need to eat, y'know." He nods understandingly.  
"Gotcha. " He scans the town for a moment. "Probebly some food in one of these buildings." He explains.  
"Dosen't food expire, though? Especilly the proccesed stuff..." I retort, jumping down into the wet concrete, the ground splashing undernieth me.  
"Proccesed?" Martyn tilts his head cutely.  
I pout slightly "Well, thats what I read, I...Don't know what proccesed food is either..." I awkwardly scratch the ground. From behind, I hear Sylveon jump out of the car, a light splash following.  
"Processed or not, we need to eat. So instead of just speaking about food, why don't we go find some?" She suggests, sniffing the air.  
As they move ahead, I notice somthing fall from the vehicle's door: a small plastic card with writing and numbers. I decide to hold onto it, a memento, if you will.

Something disturbs me about this place. I'm not sure if it's the rain, the ruins or the discarded armor: Some of which might have skeletons inside. God knows i'm not going anywhere near 'em. I must say though, at day, this place is a little less ominous. Not by much though. As we venture through a desolate street of rubble, my mind keeps drifting to that Virtue Corporation video. Something about seeing a human in any mean, was surreal as anything. Still, what she said...the humans taught us to...speak? Strange...they give us speech, and we destroy them...what happened. These disturbing thoughts are interrupted by another human voice eminating from somewhere, it sounded staticy.  
 _"V-V-V mar-ma-ma-mart! For all your shopping neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"_ It cuts off, before painfully coming back "- _eed. Fre-Fre-Fresh Foo-Food! Latest fashion! All cheap!"_ Convinent.  
Martyn seems to have picked up on the message "Lets see how 'fresh' it is." His tone was light, a hint of playfulness in it. We search for the source of the speech, until finding a very large building, a huge orange 'V' stood proudly on a pole. Bingo.  
"So, is this..V-Mart?" I say as we approach the large square building, it's sheer size alone intimidades us.  
"Must be...how...do we enter?" Martyn ponders when we approach handless glass double-doors.  
"Do we break it?" I ask, stepping on to a black matt. Suddenly, the doors automatically open for us. "What the...?" I fearfully say, stepping inside, my husband following closley behind.  
Sylveon with an uncomfortable look, speaks up "I think I'll wait outside...I'm getting some nasty vibes here..." She shivers. Before we have time to question her, she just says 'Go!' We understafably nod, before entering the forlorn building...

 _(Martyn's POV)_

Lights flicker on and off in the run down brick shop. I'd imagine this sizeable shop was a social gathering point for the humans. Like us, witout any attention any human would get deppressed. Aisles and aisles of nothingness greet us inside the building. Disappointing. While there are no lights in this building, a distinct background humming implies this place does have power, somehow. Our hope fades as this endeavor is coming up fruitless. Figuritvly and literally. We move through what I'm assuming is an old clothing section. The clothes are in tatters, dissapointing: Lana did always find these strange accesories cute. I notice Lana staring something from behind.  
"What is it?" I move closer to her. She was staring at one of the freezer sections in the distance. I smile sutbly at her discovery "Good eye, hon!  
She shoots a sarcastic smile at me "Who has a higher chance of going blind between us? Based on genetics?"  
"Low blow Lana, low blow." I accidentally to walk into a human mannequin. Lana laughs as if to say 'I told you so"  
"Quit being such an oaf, Martyn. We need to find some food." she prods, slightly embarrassing me.

As we make our way through the dilapidated shop, it's computer intercom comes on, much to our annoyance.  
 _"Thank you for choosing V-Mart shoppers! This mart was the fourth of it's kind, opening in the radical year of 1997, personally opened by the current C.E.O's grandfather: Emile Lockheart: Founder of Virtue Innovators in 1962 on a family inherited island called No-"_ Once more it cuts out.  
"Martyn...that sounds like propaganda..." she was curious, but uneasy. I'm not catching her implications, thought. I tilt my head slightly, ears dangling.  
"How so?"  
"Why would they be telling us this? I mean, this whole town reeks of this 'Virtue Corporation'. This V-Mart, that message from yesterday and the soldiers branding it's symbol! Do you know what this means?!" She seems to be riling up, going full historian.  
"Uhh...what?" I have no idea were she is going.  
She entustiastically continues "It means: This is a whole new step in human history! I need to jot this down somewhere! OH! We need to go to our old place! All my notes were there!" She goes at a billion miles a second, I can see where Eve gets it from.  
Eventually reaching the freezer area, we find there are actually preserved food! It was a sight for sore eyes, to be sure. That and I want a taste of human...cuisine, maybe add it to my mental cookbook. Sitting atop a feezer shelf, was a varied pile of foodstuffs, along with a note. It read 'In case I return' in scrappy, rushed handwriting. A look of guilt works it's way onto the Espeon's face.  
"Hmm...should we...? I mean, what if a human left it here...?" I could feel the conflict in her, she eyed the food hungerly.  
I nod slightly "Hon' when's the last time a human has actually been sighted?"  
"Yeah...but still..." She murmurs guiltily. "I-I suppose they wont miss too much of it...lets only take some...I mean, we are much smaller than them..."  
I read aloud as I study the foodstuffs "Honey...rice...powdered milk...Whisky...?" The last item perplexes me as I swish about the golden liquid in the fancy bottle. "Bread...? How good are these freezers?!" Conviniently, the auto voice returns to answer my call.  
 _"Our Virtue Corporation 'Forever Freezers' are the latest advancement in food preservation! You may thank the genius of the Vinson Twins for this marvel in technology!"  
_ With a sarcastic chuckle, I respond "Thank you, twins!" As I pass a box of 'Chocolate Eclairs' down to my wife. We take about half of the food from the pile, before Lana leaves a note with her claws 'Sorry, we had to borrow some...' Her honesty is absolutley adorable.

Suddenly on our way out, Mom rushes in out of breath, a worried look on her face "We-We've got trouble on our way..." She huffs, looking behinder at every given moment. "The gang is coming..." The second she says that we begin to move.  
"Where are we going Lana?!"  
"There has to be a backdoor! Lets move!" no objections were heard as we begin to escape...

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _(Matt's POV)  
_

We both let out a sigh as we fall backwards onto our makeshift guild bed after a draining day of work. Never thought we'd have to load stuff into a crate in the blazing morning sun. This is really a setback, We still need to prepare to fight that Pangoro at some point. I shift my body over to an exhausted Eevee.  
"Hard work, eh?" I chuckle. Her brown eyes shift to look at me.  
"Yeah...I can't feel by feet...or legs...or back...or anything really...say Matty, you're good at everything...can you message too?"  
"Nope. I am amazing, but not that good." I sadly respond, closing my eyes.  
"Then what good are you?!" She jokes, not so subtley inching closer to me. I hastily bring her into a tight embrace.  
"I'm good at this!" We both begin to laugh as I have a death grip on her.  
Through giggles she says "Stupid two leggers and your arms!"  
"You're jealous!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Uh huh!" To be honest, Everyone could probebly hear this. I don't really care, and by the looks of things, she didn't either. As not to annoy them further, her expression lightens up, then proccedes to kiss me on the lips. When I kiss back however, a weird regret takes over once more.  
 _"You are different spiecies! This is not right! Stop it!"_ Every time I get close to her, my mind attacks me. I hate it. After breaking from the kiss, We ponder what to do.  
"Now what? It's only like, 2..." I ask.  
"For now? Lets just stay here..." She responds, placing her head under my muzzle.  
"Lets not fall asleep again." She just chuckles at my statment...

 _ **End of Chapter 16.  
**_

Quick question guys, what plot should we see more: Matt/Eve or Martyn/Lana?

Please comment what you want, I wanna know.

Thank you for reading and as always

Peace!


	19. Chapter 17: How Much do You Love Me?

17!

Welcome back one and all to Planes of Distortion!

Can't believe how close we are to 20 Chapters, Thats insane! (at least for me XD)

Usually i'm pretty unmotivated to finish things, but this story is different, I want to finish it for you guys.

But enough of this emotional spiel!

Lets Begin!

 ** _Chapter 17: How Much Do You Love Me?  
_**

 _(Matt's POV)_

My mind glosses over my time as a Riolu as I stare up at the stone ceiling of my room. Strange is the only adjective that I can come up with. Waking up in a forest, in a bed of roses: Who's cuts have since healed. Meeting my closest friend, joining a rescue guild and...falling in love with someone of a different species...My eyes automatically shift to the small Eevee, curled up into a cozy ball inbetween my right arm and chest, gently sleeping. Easy to fall asleep, hard to wake up. My lips have a slight smile to them, but it fades as I remember my first kiss with her: while nice, ever since I've been bombarded with criticism from my own subconscious. It keeps saying _"This is wrong, all this will bring is heartbreak for both of you. When you become yourself again, would you continue your relationship with her?!"_ I attempt to disregard these awful words, but to no avail. Maybe our mission will distract me.

I nudge my...Girlfriend, in an attempt to wake her. "Hey, we gotta get up now...The trade mission isn't gonna wait for us." She slightly groans, turning over in her slumber, much to my annoyance. I nudge her harder. "C'mon princess, up and at em! Rise and shine!"  
She mumbles with a sleepy playfulness "Princess eh? I like it..."  
"I bet ya do. So...I'm the prince then?" I jokingly ask, getting into an upright position.  
"Nope. I think squire would suit you." She shoots that trademark evil look at me.  
"Squire?! What do you take me for?"  
"Well I'm just a helpless litte girl, who needs someone with arms; like you, to do all my heavy lifting." She acts like some dansel in distress, arm draped on her forehead.  
"Lifing huh? What, like this?!" I swiftly lunge over to her, picking her up by her armpits and holding her at eye level, a smug look plastered on my face. "Gotcha!"  
"Well, you got me. Now what?" She tilts her head in an adorable fasion.  
"We need to go fight that criminal, for the expedition. it'll raise our chanses of meeting your folks." I tell her, with no intent of putting her down anytime soon. She subtlety smiles at me after I say this, her hazel eyes scanning my face up and down.  
"Why are you so pretty, by the way? I've noticed since...well, our first hug in Flygon and Garchomp's." She blushes.  
"What can I say? Maybe the beauty god smiles at me."  
She snickers at me, her paw covering her mouth "Yes, I'm sure thats it." Her laughter subsides, before leaning forward to my face; closing her eyes: Going in for a kiss. Before we lock lips however, the door opens. I don't quite see who it is, but the voice had a certain coldness in it.

"Team Aura, I heard you were-" it was Luxray. I slowly turn to look at him, Eve still in hand. His mouth was slightly agape, right eyebrow raising slightly. "I'm...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
With burning cheeks, I mutter my response "N-not particularly...' I glance at the smaller Pokemon in my arms: She looked embarrassed as all heck.  
"I suggest investing in a door lock of some kind. You can keep your signs of...affection, to yourselves." He turns his maned head to look at the door. Eve squirms is my arms, wanting down by lo looks of things. I gently place her on the ground in front of me..  
"I-Its not like that at all sir! I just, uh...you see-" She scrambles to defend herself. I chuckle at this failure of an excuse.  
"You're only embarrassing yourself Eve. At least have some dignity." I laughingly say.  
"I swear Blue, you're good at making things worse..."  
The sound of vocal cords loudly fill the room "As I was saying; I heard you are concidering taking on a criminal. Are you sure, recriuits? This one seems dangerous." While still aloof, a hint of concern was in his voice.  
"Yessir! Matty and I made a vow to help anyone in need! And to stop criminals too!" Eve pipes in a bubbily way.  
"Did we vow that?"  
"I'm not quite finished Matt! Ahem, We're ready for anything, Big or Small!" She throws her paw upwards. A subtle smile appears on the vice's blue face.  
"Good vigor. I'm rooting on you, Succede, and a reward will wait you. I suggest moving out immedietly. Good hunting!" He turns on his heel, slowly slinking out the room.  
"Good hunting sir!" Eve chirps as he leaves. "Welp, lets move!" She moves behind me. I know whats coming.  
"Not today!" I sidestep before she has the chance to shove.  
"You crafty little-"

 _1 hour, 30 minutes later..._

 _Howling Gorge: Entrance_

The flat lands of the Eastern Reach get rougher and rougher as you proceed to the Northern Mountain Range. After a long hour and a bit, we eventually reach the Howling Gorge. I shiver slightly; was it cold, anticipation? I don't know. A question I've had for a while randomly pops up.  
"Say...Why's it called the 'Northern' Mountain Range?" I stop in my tracks, staring up at the mountains.  
She stops too, looking at me with a questionable look "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Were near the center more than anything else." I respond, pulling out our map, to show her. She studies the geography of the map and the actual terrain, a 'Hmm' escaping her lips.  
"I dunno...maybe cause we're south of this region." She shrugs, dissmissing the conversation entirley.  
A large gust of wind blows the map straight out of my thumbless hands. I close my eyes and sigh, following the parchment as it flies away. From behind I hear Eve laughing as if this was the funniest thing imagineable. I grumble, retrieving the map from a bush that sits by a tree stump. After rolling up my map and placing it away, I'm about to leave, but something catches my eye A beige object sits deep in the bush. My hand gets some minor scrathes from twigs, but I've had worse. The object was made from what I'm guessing is a heavy duty plasitc. Pulling it away from it's once resting place. The angular shape seems...familiar, almost. It was long, sharp and had some slit in the top. It's leather buckles hang loose from the side.  
"What is this...?" I mumble to myself, examining the object closley, a forboding feeling coming over me. I turn ithe item over, only to see a very fammiliar name carved on the inside.

"Commander J. Wolfe"

As Soon I saw that name, I have another Aura blackout, falling over backwards, relic in hand...

 _(General POV)  
628 years ago_

Human soldiers truged their way through the mountain pass in utter defeat, as the first battle in this region was a complete disaster. From the front of the broken army, a hand raises high.  
"Thats enough walking for one day guys! Lets catch some shut eye." Wolfe lowers his hand as the legion of lower ranks sigh and rest, though it wasn't particullary late, these men and woman fought a war. He sighs in exhaustion, slumpng over on a nearby stump. "God damn...I've seen some crap...but THAT...we need to win...we have to..." he shakes his masked head and punches the ground. His aching stomach growls loudly. He take this as a sign and retreives a generic can of meat from his ration pack. The commander reaches for his trusty knife which is absent. Under his breath he mutters several obsenities, ripping the sheath off his chest and dicarding it. A female soldier notices this plight, approaching and handing him her own knife.  
"What happened to your knife sir?" She asks. observing him open the can with the sharp blade. Without ever peering up, he bluntly responds:  
"Lost it." His voice was weary and rough. He hands the weapon back to the woman. "What are you fighting for? This question is random, but I ask every soldier in my command that question."  
She rubs the bottom of her helmet. "I fight for peace, sir. For a future. You?"  
"My family." he responds through eating,still blunt as ever.  
"Who would they be?" She kneels to his level.  
"Three daughters and two sons. Girls are 17, 14 and 11. Boys 17 and 15."  
"And their-"  
"No longer with us. And no, I don't want to speak about it." He agressivly says. "So please, luientennant, leave me be." He freezes, waiting for her to leave.  
"Yessir..." She nods standing up and moving away from the commander.

When he's alone; the commander removes his helm, revealing the pale man underneith, his bearded face coated in a thin layer of sweat. Digging into the bottom of his upturned helmet he retrieves a photo of him and his children. "I'll be home soon. I promise." He says with clenched teeth. slumping his head backwards, letting sleep take him...

 _(Eve's POV)  
5 Minuets after Matt faints_

I closley watch Matt after he fell backwards. Thankfully, I caught him in time. He lay on the grass below, slightly twitching. I knew his aura was acting up again, but I still can't shake the feeling of fear. I lay by his side desperately waiting for him to wake. "C'mon...you're scaring me..." I shake his arm "Up and at em!" As if it was by chance, he begins to stir, letting out a sniff. Sitting up, I see tears welling up in his eyes. "Matty...? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He places his hand under his eye, letting tears fall on his hand.  
"I...Don't know..." He stares blankly at some kind of...thing as he sits upright. "I...saw something again..."  
"Humans?" I place my paw on his, squeezing it in support. He nods sadly.  
"Mmhm...The War...what happened?" He tenses up, eyes tightly shut, a small stream of tears falling.  
"Why are you crying? Should we just go home? Please tell me..." I feel a certain dampness enter my eyes, completely unsure what to do.  
"Stop avoiding the subject, tell me!" His harsh words cut me like a knife, but he deserves to know at least.

I recall all what my parents taught me, they had told me many a times. "The Great War...it's where we get our dates from. It happened like...630 years ago...bear in mind I don't quite know every little detail..." He nods understandingly "Man and Pokemon waged war on eachother..." I bite my lip, knowing the next piece of information is the most damning. "We attacked them first...striking their huge citys and coasts...they only fought to defend themselves...It...was a decisive victory for us...and completely annihilated them...those left scattered into the wild...never to be seen again...I'm sure your kind...is completely extinct..." He remains still, minus his hand slipping out of mine. His breathing becomes uneasy. "Matty...?"  
"S-so, You killed us all?! Every last one of us?! I-I-I saw a man! He had a family...Did Your kind kill them too?!" He quickly stands up, a finger pointed at me in an accusitory manner.  
"I don't know! You're lashing out on me as if I did it! Who did you even see?!"  
"Someone named Wolfe! This is his! _Was_ his..." He picks up the beige object, pointing at some carved on writing. "And so was this..." From our bag he takes out what appears to be the blade he found on the beach. He looks from one object to the other. As if something in his mind clicked, he slid the blade into the sheath: It fit perfectly. The two objects became one in his hands. The holstered knife falls from his hands as he begins to whimper like a lost little pup. "I wanna go home..."  
I tilt my head sympathetically. "Back to the guild?" His eyes dart from the grass below, to my face.  
"No...back to where I'm from...I-I wan-wanna go home!" His voice becomes high pitched as he starts to cry loudly, falling to his knees, hands not even on his face.  
His bombardment of emotions hits me like a boulder, as I start to sob. He approaches a nearby pond, taking in his reflection, as if he's in denial. I join his side, staring into the water below, at our reflections. His tears sent ripples through the water as they fell from his face. He kept mumbling under his voice 'I wanna go home...' This was one of the most heartbreaking things I've ever witnessed. His eyes look at me, before tightly shutting.  
I sigh sadly "I miss my home too..." he dosen't respond, but I feel he wants me to continue. "I came from a lovley wooden villa build into a cave. It was nice...I...haven't had a proper home since...I...had everything...but now I've got nothing...but you..." I smile at him. He gives me a somber smile, before sighing.

"How much do you love me?" He randomly asks with shut eyes.  
"This much!" I lightly kiss him on the lips, giggling like a schoolgirl. His expression was that of pain when I pull away.  
"Another question, Do you want to see me go home?"  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"  
"We can't work." He cringes, teeth clenched,  
I tilt my head in confusion and fear "Wha? What do you mean?"  
If I go home, I'll be human, and you'll still be yourself. We can't be together..." The waterworks begin for both of us again. "But if I stay...What about my family...? They are probebly worried sick...We shouldn't be a thing..." He chokes out.  
"Matt...how...how much do you love me?" He stares at me with teary eyes.  
"More than anything...but if we stay like this...when I leave...we'll both be heartbroken. I'm sorry..."  
I throw myself into his chest "No...NO! Don't leave me...please...You're all I have! Don't you dare leave!" I begin to hyperventilate, clinging to him, my claws digging in to his back, a tsunami of tears leaving my eyes.  
"I'm not leaving you! Can't we still be friends?" Friends. _Friends!?  
_ "Is that all I am to you?! A friend?! I love you Matt!" I begin to shout. I shove myself away from him, not wanting to see him right now.  
"Eve?"  
I huff, staring at the ground. "Don't talk to me."  
He sighs miserably "We can figure this out later...we have a mission right now."  
"You're right...let's go." I agree with him, collecting his fallen memento from the ground...

 _ **End of Chapter...**_

Oh dear.

The first hurdle in thier relationship.

Will they overcome it?

Or will it consume them?

Find out soon.

Peace.


	20. Chapter 18: Pangoro

Welcome to Chapter 18

This is gonna be a bit longer, considering this is where things might go downhill

Let us begin...

 _ **Chapter 18: Pangoro.**_

 _(Matt's POV)_

 _Howling Gorge- F3_

My mind is a mess of regret, heartache, embarrassment and home sickness. My eyes still sting from all the crying I did about 20 minutes ago. Still, I could of had a softer break-up with her...but the flurry of emotions stopped any rational thought that ran through my head. I occasionally peer back at her to see how she's hanging. Her head is held uncharacteristicly low, along with her tail and ears. on her back however, is Wolfe's sheathed knife. I want to say 'I'm sorry Eve, Lets forget about this and I love you' But I can't. She won't want to hear it. I place my open blue paw on my forehead, sighing in frustration. I love her more than ever right now. I shift my attention to the gorge. Great stone walls surround us, with the open blue sky above and green grass below. My eyes stare down at my bare black paws, which amuse me. A human without shoes outside would be very strange indeed. Still... something bothers me. This dungeon is unusually baron. The claustrophobic dungeon is silent, bar our footsteps and the wind.  
"Hey Eve..." I bite my lip after speaking.  
She is quiet for a moment, but eventually responds harshly. "What?"  
"This place is rather...empty...isn't it?" I stop to face her. She stares at me, then to the enviroment around her. Her glum expression turns to confusion  
"Maybe we're just lucky..." She seemed unsettled.  
I nod slightly. "Hopefully so. Lets keep a lookout, though..." I suggest as we proccede through the maze-like canyon

As we move along, the emptyness begins to get to me, I could feel my fur raise, goosbumbs on my hidden skin. Eve's silence didn't help at all. Every little sound makes me jump. Suffice to say, I'm paranoid. We suddenly hear a groan; we practically jump out of our skin at that noise. Turning a corner, we see the source of the noise: An injured Pokemon. It was tall, dark red and avian in apperance. Upon seeing us, his pained expression turns to concern.  
"What are you two doing here!? You'll be destroyed by _him!_ " He attempts to move from his kneeling position to stand, but almost falls face first into the ground, catching himself with his talon lake arms.  
Eve rushes to his side. "Are you Ok?! What's your name?! Matt! Get an oran berry for god's sake!" I fumble through our bag, searching for said berry. Eve helps the injured bird slump against the wall.  
"My names...Blaziken...tresure hunter...Guess I bit off more than I can chew this time...but you gotta get outta here now!" He explains, taking the blue berry from my two handed grip. Gotta say, I'm jealous of his thumbs right now. "Thank you..." He mumbles, eating the berry quickly.  
"The person who assaulted you, was it a Pangoro by any chance?" I cautiously ask him, scanning the environment closely. He looks up from his mostly finished berry, beak agape.  
"How did you-?!" I tap the badge pinned to my chest fur, a clinking noise sounds every time.  
"It's alright, we're part of the guild. It's our job to help." I explain, helping the (I'm guessing) young adult from the ground. He fumbles around, before getting the hang of things.  
"Tell your guild, I'm extremely grateful...but you shouldn't hang around...he's the reason you haven't seen any wilds around...said something about honour..." He explains.  
Eve fearfully asks :"How can one pokemon be so dangerous?"  
Blaziken shrugs, shaking his head "No idea...through he did say he's waiting for someone...anyways, I gotta go...Im not sticking around to get clobbered my some meathead. If you're crazy enough to continue your mission, he's that way." He points down a passageway going left, before slowly limping away.  
Once he's out of view, I turn my head to Eve. "Should we heed his advice? I mean, he looks pretty tough, and he still got beat up."  
She looks unimpressed. "No. We will fight that criminal, and we will win." She takes off down the hallway Blaziken pointed out. I decide to follow, I don't want to see her hurt.

 _(Eve's POV)_

 _Howling Gorge-F7_

After about twenty minutes of exploring an empty dungeon, we begin to climb up very steep slopes, taking us to what I assume is the top of a cliff. Throughout this journey, I don't even look back at mr. Heartbreak. I assume he can catch up though. This stupid knife...how a long dead human could destroy our relationship...strange...no time for thoughts though, we need to move.

The gorge contines upwards, a chilly wind begining to appear. We near the end of this dungeon I presume. I look backward to Matty to se how he's doing. His pace is slow, his head hung low. It was a sad sight...I can somewhat understand what he's going through. The homesickness yes, but knowing my entire species is wiped out...and forced to live in it's destroyers body...did I overreact? I face foreward again, knowing I lashed out at someone pretty sad...poor Matt...even if we can't be together...I still love him. I always will. My thoughts are interupted my a huge gust of wind assaulting us as we climb the last set of steps...

 _Howling Gorge Plateau_

The wind blew wildly up here, almost blowing us off the clifface. Up here was very rough and rocky, the odd patch of grass dotting here and there on this strange circular area. We faced north-west, looking at the upper area of the Eastern Reach and the Badlands. In the far distance, I see dark grey clouds: The most defining feature of my home...I close my eyes and sigh, yearning for the embrace of my parents.  
A rough voice fills the empty area. "Bout time you made it 'ere. I've been waiting." I shoot my eyes open, to see the owner of the voice. Appearing from behind a tall rock is a gargantuan pokemon, his heavy fur was pitch black complemented with a large black streak across his stomach and head. His face was that of an angry sneer, a leaf of some kind in his mouth. It was Pangoro.  
I swallow the lump in my throat and mutter. "Come q-quietly...and you...wont be harmed..." I try and act as tough as possible. Is scowl turns into an amused smirk.  
"Is that so...? Strange...if this were yer dad, he'd be tryna maul me." He taunts, scratching his chin with his finger.  
My eyes widen. "You...you know my dad?! How?!" I yell, echoing throughout the plateau.  
His smile widens: Revealing his razor sharp fangs "Oh I know 'im alright. Never knew he 'ad a kid though. But yer not why I'm 'ere though." He shrugs casually. His attention shifts to Matt. "You on the other hand. Boss seems interested in you though."  
The Riolu seems skeptical. "Who is your boss?! Why is he interested in me?!"  
"You are quite interesting. Humans are rare."  
Matt takes a step backwards "How do you know I'm-?!"  
"Boss is smart, he knows what you are, _Interloper_ " He explains.  
"What in god's name is an interloper?!" Matt roars at the larger being: Who laughs loudly.  
"You of course. You are the only one who can stop Giratina. That's why he wants you gone." he runs his thumb across his neck.  
Matt is taken back by Pangoro's words. "Wh-who?"  
I decide to answer him "Giraitina, master of the distortion world...helped shape the world into what it is..."  
"Huh, so you have Lana's smarts too. Learn 'somethin ev'ry day."  
Matt shakes his head quickly "That doesn't matter! How am I this so called _'Interloper?!'_ "  
"Thats what I wanna know. C'mon, Don't you have the urge to tear matter apart?"  
Matt groans, taking a paw to his head "What are you talking about?!"  
Shrugging slighty, Pangoro laughs. "Heh, blind to what you are. Enough talking now. If you're here to fight, lets begin." He cracks his knuckles.  
Matt grinds his teeth, fists scrunching. "Bring it!"

The Riolu engages Pangoro by charging headfirst at the him, winding his arm back for a force palm. His attack hits it's mark: Pangoro's stomach. The panda stumbles back slightly, clutching his abdomen and groaning.  
"Fiesty little-" He mumbles, swatting his large arm violently. Matt's swiftness allows him to jump backwards and dodge the attack. I begin to growl at the criminal, lowering by body to a pounce position. Pangoro charges at Matt, letting out some kind of warcry in the process. Once more Matt uses his small frame to his advantage. "Stay still!" The brute roars, breathing heavily through his nose, cracking his neck. I take my chance and bite his leg as he started approaching Matt. He yelps loudly upon my sharp teeth entering his skin. I'm glad Eevee's are generally predators sometimes. Matt take this chance to jump up, Kicking him in the face. The plant that hangs in his mouth at all times, flies from his jaw, landing on the stone ground. Pangoro cracks his head foreward, making a terrifying noise, before kicking me aside with his other foot. I hit a rock behind me, huring my back in the proccess. Struggling to pick myself up, I glance at the battle; Matt was trying to avoid Pangoro's frenzy of swinging arms. Pangoro's eyes are contorted into pure rage, his pupils were tiny, focusing on the Riolu before him. I try and hobble over to him, but my back says otherwise, making me fall facefirst onto the ground. I groan in pain.  
"Eve!" Matt shouts over to me as I lay injured. Again...I'm just a damsel in distress...I could tell the concern in his voice.  
I grunt like laugh eminates from the panda "You've gotta be kidding me! Eve? Is that the best Lana could muster?! HA!"  
His words cut me "I-It means purity!" I try to stand again, but to no avail.  
"Leave her alone!" Matt attacks again, with a flurry of force palms, which the giant just tanks.  
Pangoro, while taking the attacks like a champ, taunts "Must say, You got some fighting spirit, Interloper. Unlike _her_." That was a jab at me, I know it. I wish I could actually help Matt...I'm useless as ever...

Matt eventually starts getting worn down by Pangoro's onslaught, his blue fur seemed heavy with sweat and his breath was heavy. "Is this your idea of a fight?! Miserable! I expected a battle from the Interliper and the offspring of Martyn and Lana, intead I have some little tryhard, and a girl who goes down when I look at her wrong. I should save my dignity and jump off this cliff."  
Matt, through strained huffs retorts. "Yeah, you should."  
"Wiseguy, eh?!" He raises his arm high into the sky, quickly punching the ground. The very earth beneith us begins to shake and split violently. This was an Earthquake: one of the most devistating techniques a Pokemon can learn. This could be it...this Pangoro could be our doom...why'd we have to choose this mission...?  
I try drag myself away from the chaos, despite the agony from my back. Pangoro begins to laugh loudly.  
The knife that was on my back slips off, sliding out ou it's sheath with an awful screech. Upon closer examination, the inside of the case was metal! Acting as some kind of grindstone! I know what I need to do. Positioning myself behind a rock, I take the ancient weapon in my mouth, Ignoring the fact that the rubber grip tastles like death. I begin to sharpen the worn blade to it's full majesty.

 _(Matt's POV)_

This guy is tough...I...need to persevere! For the guild! For Eve! I stumble around the battlefield due to his attack, he on the other hand, isn't affected by his own tremors as he charges me brutally.  
"Surrender Interloper! There is no shame in it!" He shouts, swinging punches at full force.  
I jump up, kicking him in the stomach, winding him "Never! You're going down!"  
Through coughs he makes some kind of gutteral noise. "You asked for this!" He counters another one of my kicks by grabbing my right arm tightly. I try and punch his giant arm, trying to let me go, but he was too strong. "Say hello to rest of your kind for me." his grasp becomes tigter, to the extent where excsrutiating amount of pain and cracks appear, I start to scream in pain as he brings his other giant hand, closed into a fist, ready to dish out a fatal punch. I close my eyes, knowing the end is near.  
"Matt! Catch!" Eve suddenly shouts. My eyes shoot open, to see she has Wolfe's knife in her mouth. She throws the blade to me. Thankfully I catch it in my left hand. In a rush of pure adrenaline, I manage to hurt him. He lets me go, dropping me to the ground. I see him cluching the knife in his right arm, his left arm tightly on his right bicep, a certain red liquid pouring down. I...stabbed him...He drops the weapon, stumbling backwards, grunting in pain. He manages to fall backwards off the cliff, his scream echoing down, until the noice of rustling folliage is all thats heard...

Eve limps over to me, falling over in pain. "Are you hurt...?" She hugs me out of concern. She accidently puts some weight on my right arm, causing me to yelp in pain.  
"My arm...it's broken..." I huff out, the adrenaline fading, making way for mass amounts of pain. I begin to fade out of conciousness due to this pain.  
"Matt?! Hang on! it'll be OK! Matt!" Is all I hear, before passing out completley...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _(Lana's POV)  
_

Life is never easy, is it? Here we stand, in the middle of an old shop, food on our backs, facing off against a dangerous gang. Why can't I just be at home, with my Husband and Daughter, reading a book or something. Was I born unlucky? We huddle behind old shelves, listening to the gang hunting for us.  
"psst, Martyn!" His head turns slightly to me, his damaged ear twitching in acknowledgment. "Lets just run while we have the chance!" I whisper. He nods lightly.  
We steathily weave in and out of debris, avoiding those scummy gangsters.  
We hear Honchcrow's shill voice echo throughout the shop. "Split up, and cover all exits!"  
I chuckle lightly, attempting to keep morale up. "She's persistant, ain't she?"  
Martyn growls lowly "You're damn right. Does she hate me that much?"  
"Only an idiot could hate you Martyn." I complement him. He blushes happily.  
"Thank you hun'"  
"Love you too." I reply, kissing his cheek.

The food on our back slows us down, which is rather unfortunate. We move to the nearest exit, in the back. We rush into a section of the store marked 'staff only.' I'ts design was more residential and like a living area. Moth bitten couches dot the small living area, as well as a deactivated fridge. The carpet was rough under our feet, almost sticky. I gag at this, causing my husband to chuckle. I sigh at his reaction, causing him to laugh harder. "Could you be annoying sometime else?!" I moan at him. His laughter all but subsides  
"Nope." He shoots a cheeky grin at me. I don't get it, I've known this umbreon for almost 20 years, fell in love with him, married him and yet, his looks always gets my heart fluttering. He's the weirdest combination of cute and handsome. We barge through a fire escape, which immediately sets off a high pitched alarm; Which I mutter several obscenities to under my breath; A trademark motherly scowl shot at me from Sylveon. The open streets aren't exactly the best place to hide, so we need an alternative.  
"Martyn! How do we get out of here!?" I ask, not even slowing down as we run across the concrete ground. He slightly looks back at me.  
"Best bet? we'll cut through the streets, into the badlands and scope out a nearby forest. We'll be safe there." He nods, swerving through in and out the desolate ruins.  
Sylveon nods too, a smile on her face "Good idea, no-ear! All those years of hiding from the law will actually come in handy!" She jokes.  
Martyn laughs at this "See? I'm only mostly a disapointment!"  
His mother continues the joke "You're are becoming less and less of one I suppose...A wife and child is good."  
"He isn't a dissapointment..." I mumble as we start approaching the outlines of town.  
My in-law chuckles. "How someone like him, could end up with someone as lovley as you...I want to know the story."  
Martyn huffs, out of breath "Right now? We're a bit-"  
She interrupts him "Well, were being chased by a gang, if I go down, I at least want to know how my child and his wife met!"  
I pipe up. "Well, if you insist..."

 _(General POV)  
20 years ago..._

The Western Reach unsuprisingly is pouring with rain. Huddling in a cave in a hillside: is an Espeon, trying to dry a soaked notebook, by an open fire. "C'mon...dry...Stupid rain...stupid paper...stupid Reach!" She punches the cold stone ground beneith her, beofore waving her paw around in pain. "Ow ow ow..." She dips her head, sighing heavily. She overlooks the damaged papers. Diagrams of humans litter the lined paper. She smirks slightly "I could write a book out of this! I'll be famous! Lana! Master Historian! I like it." She monologues to herself. She is interrupted by another voice, young, but nasely by nature. She jumps at him.  
"T-That fire taken...? A drenched Umbreon appears in the entrance of the cave.  
The Espeon gives a hesitated nod to him. "Not particulary...How did you find me...?" She tilts her head.  
He gives a shivery chuckle. "You're loud, girly. C-could hear you a m-mile away..." He limps over to the fire, taking a seat across from her.  
Lana shifts artound awkwardly for a moment. "Lana...Thats my name."  
The Umbreon quickly looks up at her, mouth agape. "You have a Human name?!"  
"Yes...why-"  
"I have one too...I'm Martyn...Fox...Martyn Fox, Thats my name..." He looks down, a slight blush on his face.  
She smiles slightly "Its a nice name...I've always liked those human names...makes us feel more unique...you know?"  
"I get you!"  
"Your accent...Crucible?" She asks.  
His face droops. "Yep...Used to be a gangster..."  
Lana grows visibly uncomfortable at this fact. "G-gangster...You don't wan't do hurt me...do you? Because I have nothing of use for you!" She scowls.  
"What?! No! I don't roll with them anymore! I have the scars to show!" He presents his right ear, it's top half noticably missing. Lana's defencive expression dissapears, turning to horror, she scurries over to him, closley examining the injury.  
"Oh my god! This is recent! When was this?!" He flinches every time she touches his injury.  
"About...three days ago..." He mutters. She looks him with shock.  
"Three days?! How old are you?!"  
"Um...fourteen..." Her jaw drops at his age.  
"How did this happen?!" She practicaly demands. He sniffs, turning away from her.  
"I don't wanna talk about it..." He mutters, on the brink of tears.  
She gives a small nod to him. "I understand...Fourteen...you're the same age as me!" She smiles, wanting to avoid the subject.  
He gives a half chuckle. "Yeah...When will this rain let up?" He peers outside at the terrental downpour.  
Lana looks as well, scowling slightly. "Not untill tomorrow at least. Might as well get some shut-eye." She yawns. He nods in agreement, resting his head on his paws.  
"Thank you..." He closes his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground below.  
She looks at him with a confused expression. "For what?"  
He opens one eye. "For letting me stay." He closes it again.  
"No problem...does this mean...we're friends?"  
"If you wan't to be." He yawns. "Goodnight Lana."  
She looks at her new friend as he drifts off to sleep, a gentle smile on her face. "Sweet dreams, Martyn." She lies down, closing her eyes...

 _(Martyn's POV)  
Present day_

I finish our story to mom as we hide under a bridge, a nostalgic feeling coming over me. "Third best day of my life." I kiss my wife on the cheek. She giggles at me happily.  
"I remember that day like it were yesterday. Remember the next day how you fell in a lake!?" She guffaws loudly.  
"Thats cause you pushed me in!" I argue.  
She still laughs, paw over her mouth "Oh yeah! Why'd I do that?"  
"Because we were arguing about wether or not Crucible is a nice city."  
She quiets down "Oh yeah...was I right?"  
I kiss her again "You're always right."  
"now you're sucking up."  
"Maybe." I say, getting up. "Right, story times done girls, let's get moving!" They get up.  
Lana leaves first. Before I leave however, Mom stops me. "Martyn. I don't think I've ever said this before...but, I'm proud of you."  
My eyes shift around quickly. "Wha=What for?!"  
"For changing. Now lets move." She move out of the shelter.  
"Thanks Mom..." I almost tear up. Almost...

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_


	21. Chapter 19: A Much Needed Talk

Welcome back!

Y'kow it's just occurred to me,

30-35 chapters just isn't enough.

I'm raising the number to 40-50!

Lets begin!

 ** _Chapter 19: A Much Needed Talk.  
_**

 _(Matt's POV)_

I begin to awake from a sleep I cannot remember, on what seems to be some kind of fur bed. First thing that comes to mind is how warm it was in here, very cozy. When I shift around however, something is restricting my right arm. Before examineing it though, I hear Eve speak.  
"Look! He's waking up!" I hear a shaky relief in her cute voice. Even before my eyes focus, she practically tackles me into an embgrac. "Are you ok Matt?" She puts great effort into not hurting my arm. From over her shoulder, I see another Pokemon, orange, somewhat short and reptilian in nature. Is he the same guy I saw at the police station? He notices me as I sit up, a cool smirk on his face.  
"Good to see you're fine, mate." He too has an accent, light and a bit scratchy. I take a moment to observe my surroundings: We appear to be in a white tent of some sort, circular in shape, no bigger than an average living room. Proudly in the centre, is some kind of stove/fireplace. This place is efficient.  
I groan in pain slightly "What happened...? How hurt am I?" Eve detaches herself from me. Before she can explain though, the reptile speaks up.  
"Arm's badly fractured below the elbow, mate. Took the liberty of putting in inna sling. Prolly heal in about a month or two. Give or take." He reaches into a wooden fruit bowl, picking up the healing berry itself. "This'll help."  
I take his kind offering with my left hand. "Thank you, mister...?" Eve answers for me.  
"How do you not know THE master Scrafty?! He's like, the most famous survivalist in all of the world! He's like a huge celebrity! " She fangirls over him"Well excuse me, Eve, I don't know everything." I Try and cross my arms, only for pain to shoot all throughout my right side. I yelp at this feeling.  
"Not so fast, Matt! You'll hurt yourself!" She rushes to my side, scanning my arm up and down. She sighs at me bitterly "Will I have to take care of him...?" she turns her head to the apparent celebrity.  
He shakes his disproportionately large head "Nah, hot to much. He still got his left. Hope this one's ambidextrous." He smirks.  
"How did we end up here anyway?" I look around, until my eyes land on the little fox before me.  
"Simple." She proudly states "After you decided to fall asleep, I bravely took it upon myself to gather our belongings: I.e, your weapon, and place it in the adventure bag. I then took you by the scruff of your neck, and drag you out of the dungeon. Then Scrafty found us and helped your arm." I feel the back of my neck, It had some very thick but loose skin. I keep forgetting that I'm an animal sometimes.  
"How long was I out?" I jump off the side of the bed.  
"About two hours." Eve responds, joining me on the floor. "My mouth still hurts after pulling you. Plus you don't taste very nice." She insults me. I sneer at her while she's not looking: Which Scrafty saw.

"Strange dynamic you two have." We both look at him. "I mean, both of you are pretty hostile towards eachother...yet, you still care..." He scratches his chin thoughtfully.  
"She's my...ex..." I say with a cringe. Eve visibility recoils at what I say. Scrafty's cocky smirk turns to a look sympathy.  
"Oh...did you leave on good terms...?" he stares at us with a confused look.  
Eve responds somewhat harshly "He left because he saw something in his aura!" She shoots a scowl at me.  
I sneer at her "I made my case why we can't be together! But you're physically attached to me at all times!"  
"Not always!" she argues.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Cool down! Both of you! I don't know how long you've been split, but you need to form a dialogue! You're a team! If You're at eachother's throats all the time, how will you progress?"  
"How did you-?!" Eve cautiously asks.  
He smirks crossing his arms "C'mon, it's obvious. Same badges, exploring a Mystery Dungeon. You're a rescue team."  
Eve's ears drop in defeat "You're as good as the say, huh?"  
Scrafty chuckles slightly, hopping up onto the bed. "Join me. Both of you. I don't want to see you both leave my yurt shooting daggers at each other. Mum always told me to talk it out." Eve and I look at each other, before joining Scrafy on his bed. He sits cross-legged in front of us. "How long have you known eachother? Always good to start there."  
Eve awkwardly looks from her feet, to me then to Scrafty. With a mousy tone, she responds "A-about a week sir..."  
His smile disappears entirely "A week...? But you were in a relationship..."  
"Yes...and...?" The smallest of us confusingly states.  
Scrafty's once blank expression turns to a frown "Love takes time to develop. Right, You've known eachother for a week...how long did it take to fall for your partner? Who fell first?"  
I turn to her "She did. We were friends for about...two days..."  
.Scrafty's head turns to Eve. "Tell me about this young man. What does he like? Dislike? When's his birthday? What's his favourate colour"  
She looks visibly nervous, shifting awkwardly around where she sits "um...He...is quite fun...uh...he...likes to sing: he's really good at it..." She fails to say more, her face turning beet red under her fur.  
His gaze focuses to me. "Tell me about her. What does she like? Dislike?"  
I attempt to bring my right arm up; to point a finger while I talk. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot. After the pain fades, I respond: "Well, she's on a journey of her own. Good cook. Caring." I nod. I see Eve smile from the corner of my eye. "And...uh..."  
"So, how did you two fall in love?" He interrupts.  
Eve is quick to retaliate "Because he's been the only one there for me for the past seven years! I've been looking for my parents...he's been the only one willing to help." She shouts at him.  
I make my case "I didn't mind her wanting a relationship with me, so I let her!"  
"Clearly, you don't know each other that well. Eve latched onto the first person to help, and Matt is too lax. Why not start a new page in your relationship? Start from square one. Get to know eachother: As friends! And if you gain genuine feelings for one another, carry on." He smiles widely again, standing up, masterfully jumping of the bed.  
"Why...why did you just give us relationship advice?" Eve asks in a mixture of confusion and almost amusement.  
He chuckles "They don't call me 'The Master' for nothing. Now, I think your guild is waiting for you. I suggest you don't keep them waiting." he shows us to the exit: A wooden door, who's window showed a calm evening sky.  
As we leave his yurt, we hear him shout from behind: New page, mates! New page!"

The weather was ironically similar to that night in the Fruitful Forest. I cannot savour the calm mood, due to the dull pain from my arm. I turn to my partner, who stares directly ahead into the plains. "So...Eve..." She turns her head to me. "How is he famous?" She appears to loosen up, a smile on her face.  
"Where to start!? Master survivalist! Lawbringer, adventurer. All around amazing person."  
I lazily nod along with her, knowing I can't take to much information in because of the constant pain looming in my lower right arm. I closely examine the bandage; It is crude, uneven and most importantly: Really painful. However, without the cast, I'd be in a LOT more pain than I already am. She seems to notice my struggle, a sympathetic look on her cute face. "Broken arm...I...I've never had an injury half as severe as that...I'm sorry I couldn't help you more back there..." She says in a low raspy voice, bowing her head in shame.  
I give a pained smile to my friend. "Hey, don't beat yourself up like that. If you weren't there to sharpen Wolfe's knife, I'd be a goner." I chuckle.  
She, on the other hand looks even more guilty "Don't say stuff like that...I don't wanna lose you..." She edges closer to me as we walk through the endless green plain.  
I begin to laugh. "The only part of me that is 'lost' is my arm functions!"  
Eve's face turns to shock. "How can you laugh at that?! Your arm is broken!"  
My laughter dies down as I rub my eye with my still functional arm. "They say 'Laughter is the best medicine!" I chuckle.  
She tilts her head "Who are 'They'?"  
I ruffle the top of her head; to which she makes an adorable 'Hmph' to. "Just the ol' Homo-Sapiens"  
"Eh?"  
For the little geek she is, I'm surprised she doesn't know that term. "The Humans. That's their scientific term. Humans are weird like that."  
She freezes up. I tilt my head to her body language. "Scientific?"  
For the little geek she is, I'm surprised she isn't aware of science. "Science, the study of all things?"  
A subtle smirk appears on her muzzle. "Why would you want to know everything? That'll take the fun out of life."  
"But if we knew nothing, we'd live in constant fear." I defend my claims.  
She remains silent for a moment. "Your kind is really strange. You rely on knowlege over instinct...odd." She frowns. "Anyways, I can see the base from here! Let's go!" She runs ahead of me. I scowl at this. I glance at my arm, then to the cave in the distance, then sigh deeply.

 _(Eve's POV)_

The HQ is as chilly as always, no suprise there. Eyes all turn when I enter, causing me to shiver. They then all turn in horror at Matt's injury. I see a certain green dragon approaching our posistion.  
He scans the Riolu's arm up and down thoroughly, shock clear as day on his face. "What happened?! Are you ok?! Who cast it?"  
Matt gives out a bashful laugh. "It's fine! It's just broken. No biggie."  
Flygon just looks at Matt. "No biggie?!"  
He is interrupted by Luxray. "I take it your mission was succsessful? You are beaten, but not broken." A rare smile appears on his face. We simply nod at the feline. He nods in satisfaction, turning on his heels, freezing for a moment. "You're on the mission. Two days, I suggest plenty of rest." He takes of for somewhere not important for us.  
A brief moment of silence hangs over us, before I explode with joy. "We're on the mission! Can you believe it!?" I jump on my hinds, leaning on Matt's torso with my front paws, minding his arm. Like before, I reach up, planting a kiss on his cheek. I freeze up at my action, remembering Scrafty's advice. I immediately jump down, taking a step back, a feeling of guilt rushing over me. I just know this will cause chatter among the guildmates. "S-sorry Matt." He stares at me with an aloof gaze.  
"Ahem...We should get some rest now...broken arm and all." He awkwardly rubs the bag of his neck. "C'mon Eve!" He begins to shove me for once. Eyes peer as he leads me to our quarters. Once inside he practically collapses onto our bed. "Why did you do that..?" He rubs his face where I kissed him.  
I scratch the dirt beneath me. "Sorry Matty...Spur of the moment thing..." I hear him sigh.  
"Now the Guild's gonna think we're a thing..." He sits up cross legged. He widens his arm outwards, I tilt my head in confusion. He rolls his eyes. "Come here." As soon as I approach him, he takes me into a hug, placing his head on top of mine gently. I nuzzle his neck in comfort. "Thanks for saving me back there..." He sighs out. "I was pretty scared that battle..."  
I remove my muzzle from his golden neck fur "Of what?"  
"Dying...or losing you...when he broke my arm...I've never felt more fear in my life..." He begins shaking and holding his breath. I feel his arm press me further into his fur. I unknowingly let out a purr as he does this. "Eve...Please tell me you're alright...please...he didn't hurt you did he?"" His shaking increases in speed.  
I gently whisper towards him. "I'm alright, Matty. I'm alright." I nuzzle the bottom of his head affectionately. This seems to soothe him, as he starts to sit still.  
We remain in this cozy position for who knows how long. I don't care. I eventually feel him move his head downwards, kissing me on the forehead. I snap my head up to look at him. "What was that for? Didn't Scratfy say to open a new-" I'm interrupted by his finger pressing on my mouth, a playful expression shot at me.  
"I know what he said. Am I not allowed to kiss family?" His expression turns gentle.  
"F-family?!"  
He hugs me tighter. "Yes. Family." His voice becomes weary and quiet. "I care about you...so much..."  
"I care for you too, Matty." I happily confess. I am met with silence from his part. I look at him, only to see he is fast asleep. "You lazy-" I'm actually impressed he can stay upright like that. I can hardly move, as I notice he starts to slump forward. "Nonononononononono-!" He practacally crushes me. "And he calls me the heavy sleeper..." I mumble, closing my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep under his weight...

 _ **End of Chapter 19  
**_

Guy's, I'm so sorry about the long pause ;_;

I don't even know how a month has passed between chapters...

I'm just pretty sidetracked with starting college and another fanfic...

Anyways, I'm glad to be back.

Peace.


	22. Chapter 20: Preperations

Hello, hello.

Again, I'm sorry about how late this is.

I've just had a very busy month, enrolling into college.

So, updates may be slow, but please bare with me.

Anyways back to the story.

 _ **Chapter 20: Preparations**_

 _(Lana's POV)_

"Why won't you open?!" I hear Martyn yell, struggling to open that bottle of human beverages with both teeth and paw. I snicker at his plight as I peer out of the forest into the badlands. Across the sprawling green, is a glimmer of blue sky; The Eastern Reach. It's so far, yet so close. My heart flutters with the mear thought of my little girl, desperately yearning to see her. Time after time I feel like collapsing into a ball of emotion and tears, because of the distance, but I must be strong. For Eve. "This would be SO much easier if I had...had...uh...Lana, what are those appendages at the end of a humans's paw?" I hear Martyn ask, anger replaced with curiosity.  
"Fingers, dear."  
"Thats the one. Again, this would be so much easier if I had fingers." He repeats himself.  
"Mhmh" I lazily yawn. I don't think we've stopped moving since V-Mart. Speaking of, I pull out the strange plastic card from earlier from behind my ear, closely examining it. Its dark blue was alluring, almost. It reminds me of my husband's fur. I look down at what I assume is identification. The picture on the left displays quite a rugged character, pale skin and short black fur on his head and around his mouth. Is expression is completely blank. My eyes shift to a Virtue Corporation symbol next to the photograph. I sneer at the symbol, for whatever reason. Underneath the symbol, is identification of some sort. 'Virtue Corporation employee 287655. Rank: Commander. Name: James Wolfe. Born: 24/6/84' The card proudly read. I ponder this character for a moment, interested in his history. It must of been his vehicle we took refuge in. Internally, I thank this Wolfe for a roof over our heads. Hiding the card within the folds of my pink fur, I turn to my husband; who seems to have givin up on opening the bottle, a look of sheer defeat on his face. I snicker at him slightly, sitting down by him, letting our the sides of our body meet. I crane my head into his neck, nuzzling it affectionately. "No luck?" His head shakes.  
"No." He responds, disapointment leaking from his mouth. "Tried all morning. It won't budge."  
"Have you had much sleep, honey?"  
"..." I can feel his embarrassment as his ears droop and his head turns away from me.  
"Martyn." I begin to scold.  
"No. I haven't had much sleep." he confesses, turning his head back to me. "I was doing lookout. I only got a wink of sleep..." I take the opportunity to kiss him on the lips, to soothe him.  
After breaking apart, I begin to speak. "Honestly Martyn, you need to stop overworking yourself." I roll my eyes.  
His face stiffens "Lana, I can't rest. Not until We find our daughter."  
"Martyn, I'm just as desperate to see her, yet I can rest."  
"I know, but...what if she's in danger...? Darkrai knows of her presence: and in extension, Giratina most likely!" He shudders, a look of fear plastered on his face.  
I nuzzle him again. "She's with the Interloper. A powerful human. He'll keep her safe. I promise." His once fast breathing slows, as he returns a nuzzle to me. I begin to purr slightly, enjoying the feeling of his course fur. I hear him chuckle at me, a chuckle, I join in on.  
We are interrupted by a groan from Sylveon; who was sleeping up until now. "Could you be a little more quiet? I'm trying to sleep...well, was." She stretches, a yawn escaping her mouth. After rubbing her eyes, she 'looks' over to us "Whats for breakfast?" She smiles warmly.

Martyn scans our stock closely, 'hmming' at practically every item. After about a minute of searching, he makes up his mind. He picks up the bread with his teeth, dropping it next to the honey. "This bread won't last very long. We should use it ASAP." He begins to open the bag. "And this honey could be a nutritional bonus. Best to combine the two." he sounds exited to be cooking in any way shape or form. "Oh! And we can also use this powdered milk if we find a water supply! Also-"  
I ignore his rambling for a moment to speak to his mother. "Did you teach him how to cook?"  
She laughs happily. "Honestly, I taught him how to make porridge once, and since then cooking us all he's ever done. Concider yourself lucky to have been with him for that long."  
"I'm sure he's also taught Eve that recipe. Actually, he always let her help. He probably just wants his cooking to go down through the generations as his mark on history." I chuckle even more.  
After a few minutes of talk, he eventually calls us over. He's somehow make plenty of sandwiches, and used the bag they came in as a plate. He looks smug as anything. "Dig in." I am glad to have married someone who can actually cook, I sometimes forget my handlessness...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _(Matt's POV)_

"You're doing great Eve!" I shout from atop a rock as the huge supply crate is being loaded with supplies. Eve was busy helping to pack. She sneers over to me.  
"You could help!" She shouts up to me. I pick up one of the Oran berries to my side, holding it high with my working arm.  
"Can't, doc Blissy said plenty of rest with no hard labour." I give out an excuse, before taking a bite of the fruit.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know picking up boxes qualifies as hard labour!" She shoots a sarcastic look at me.  
I chuckle, finishing off my berry. I jump down from the rock approaching the large crate, My eyes immideatly focus upon a map pinned to the metal side. The shape of the region is giving me a strange sense of deja vu, for whatever reason. A route is drawn on: It mainly focuses on the coastline, eventually going inland to a town near a lake, in the Western Reach. My finger automatically traces the map curiously, pointing at whatever interests me. I eventually land on a southern coast nicknamed 'The Dead Coast' Very dramatic, I might add. Light footsteps approach from behind. I just know it's Eve.  
"Whatcha looking at, Matt?"  
I laugh "Do you rhyme all the time?" She tilts her head in confusion, eventually getting it with a little gasp.  
"Oh! I'm a poet and didn't know it!" She giggles. Rubbing her eye with a paw, she calms "Anyway, what are you looking at?"  
I point at the map "Just our destination."  
She ponders the map for a moment, her ears perking up. "Oh my...Thats where I was born..." She goes quiet. "They could be there..."  
"Hopefully. I want to see you reunited as much as you do." I nod, gazing at the map. "I think we've done enough for today, let's get some grub, I'm starving."  
Her expression is of sheer cynicism "we've?"  
I playfully slouch my shoulders "You've" I correct myself  
"Good." She nods in satisfaction, raising her head high. We start to make our way to the mess hall, our stomachs rumbling all the way there, Well, her's mainly...

 ** _End of Chapter 20_**

Apologies for how short this is, but I feel bad if I don't update after a while.

on a better note though,

This starts the part of the story I'm most excited about!

'The Trade Mission' Arc

(I wonder what the next chapter is gonna be called?)

As always,

Peace.


	23. Chapter 21: The Trade Mission Begins

Alright, enough of this 1000 word chapter stuff.

I am now gonna make it a rule that all my chapters should be 1700+ words.

I am capable of doing so.

Anyways, welcome back guys!

We're finally here!

The trade mission!

Yay!

I'm very exited to write this!

Lets begin the arc!

 ** _Chapter 21: The Trade Mission Begins_** ** _._**

 _(Matt's POV)_

Vice-Guildmaster Luxray walks back and forth in front of the crate, eyeing the large line of Pokemon standing present, including Eve and I. Eve has been giddy all morning, waking me up at like, five in the morning. That was three hours ago. I am just barley awake, but the impending walk will probably wake me up. To my right, is Eve, and to the left is Flygon/Garchomp. All with exited expressions plastered on their faces. Luxray clears his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone standing present.  
"Alright, you know why we are here! When the sun hangs over the mountains, we move. I trust everyone is prepared. I shall be leading this mission personally. Now, I must warn you, once me start moving, we won't return for quite some time. I'd say a month or two. At best. If you have any objections, speak up now." Everyone stands in silence. Luxray nods his head. "Excellent. Now, It's time for team role call. Just a formality, you understand. Team Draco?"  
Flygon speaks for both team members. "We're here!"  
The Vice continues. "Team Golem?"  
Golurk's booming voice takes over the area "Present."  
"Team Electro-Quake?" I personally haven't met them yet. I scan the line, until a female voice catches my attention.  
"Here!" A Rhyperior replies, with a Galvantula Crawling around her. I should really acquaint myself with the rest of the guild.  
"Team Shade?" My heart freezes. Anyone but them.  
Gengar's raspy voice stabs my eardrums, sending a shiver down my spine "We're here. Hehehe..."  
"Team Aur-"  
Before he can even finish his syllable, Eve shouts out "Here! We're here!" She chirps, enthusiasm bursting from herself.  
Gengar butts into the conversation "Is the blue twerp fit to even do this? His arm is busted!" I sneer at him.  
"I'm up for this!" I blurt out.  
"Yeah right, just quit I-"  
"Gengar!" Luxray cuts in "You're interrupting us. I've got a role call to finish. Shut it!"  
The ghost grumbles to himself. Under her breath, I hear Eve mumble "Jerk..."  
"Where was I...? Ah yes, Team Dark?"  
"Here." a brooding Sneazel and Sableye say in unison.  
"Good. Lastly, Foretress, and Porygon-Z. Up for navigation duty?"  
A weird floating purple ball...thing floats in, a pompous gaze in his eyes. "Of course."  
Porygon clumsily floats in, carrying navigation supplies. (Maps, compasses, Etc) "Yes! Yes, we can navigate."  
Luxray nods in satisfaction, a subtle smile on his face. "Good. Teams Aura and Draco, you're with me up front. Golurk and Rhyperior, You two are carrying the crate. Teams Shade and Dark, stick at the back. Galvantula and Goletts, guard the supplies. Am I clear?"  
Everyone shouts in unison "Yessir!"  
"Good stuff! Good Hunting! Let's move guys!" We all cheer loudly as we begin to move into position.  
Flygon objects though, concern on his face. "Hold on! What about Cacturne? He's meant to be here!"  
Golurk looks down to speak as he walks by. "He wasn't feeling very well, so he decided to stay behind.  
The dragon frowns. "Thats a shame...I hope he gets better."  
"He'll be fine!" Eve adds. "Maybe he can come next time!"  
"Hopefully." I add as we start to move...

(20 minutes later...)

We stand on the edge of the Fruitful Forest; a location that makes my heart flutter slightly. The day is new, and I have started to wake up. A foreboding sense of excitement and anticipation. My fur gently sways in the wind. I let out a relaxed sigh, as I examine my broken arm. The pain is dull, but bearable, I can actually move my fingers now. I take out another Oran berry, taking a bite from the sweet fruit. It's all I've ever eaten since the injury. Eve joins my side, staring off into the distance too.  
"Matty." She looks up at me, desperate look on her muzzle. She nervously swallows, letting words escape her mouth. "I'm scared..." She shivers.  
I frown at her "How come?" I kneel down to her.  
Tears lightly form at the corners of her eyes. "What if they're not there...Or if they are...What if they don't want me..." She chokes out "What if they left because of me...I've heard stories of my grandad...What if-"  
I place a finger on her lips "Shh...We've done enough crying for two people." I chuckle. She just looks at me sadly. "I Know, 'What if' is the scariest question possible. But we've made it this far. No use giving up now."  
"Matty..." She takes me into a hug. "Thank you..."  
"No problem. It's what I'm here for." I return the embrace. We remain in our comfortable position for a few minutes, gently rocking each other. quite blissful actually. We regretfully break up as we hear Luxray saying its time to move out. I begin to joke "If you need a fluffy hug, you know who to call."  
She chuckles happily as she dries her eyes. "Yes...Come on. It's time to punish our legs." She joins the rest of the group.  
 _"What are you doing Matt?! You JUST broke up with her! It's not right!"_ I bring a paw up to my face in embarrassment _. "You idiot Matt."_ I scorn myself. With a sigh, I rejoin the party as they started to move the convoy onwards. This is gonna be a LONG journey...

 _Back at the Base..._

 _(Cacturne's POV)_

When the guild has officially left the horizon, I begin to skulk around the base, making sure I am one of the only souls here. After having a quick bite, I unlock the guild door, before quickly working my way to my quarters. I wait around for I'm guessing is fifteen minutes, before a rough knock on the door announces my comrade's presence. I carefully open the door, before subsequently getting shoved into the room. Bisharp stands tall over me, a a scowl on his golden face.  
 _"Where is he?!"_ Bisharp hisses at me _"The Interloper!? Pangoro?!"  
_ "Zhe Interloper has left for Zhat Trade Mission...and Zher is no sign of Pangoro, unfortunately..." I mumble, forcing each word from my mouth. "Possible termination..." I rub my head with a spiky hand. Bisharp doesn't even hesitate to take be by the neck and forces me into a wall, shooting pain up my spine.  
 _"Darkrai assured me that you had this handled! And know look! The Interloper now can't be captured, and Pangoro is likely dead! Do you know what comprises we need to take now?!"_ he slams me into the wall once more.  
I mutter in a mixture of pain and fear "I assure you, I have zhis 'andled..."  
"You have proven yourself useless! We shall hunt that little abomination down. We need to move, now: to make up for the time you wasted!" He releases me, turning on his heels and leaving. I feel like collapsing, but something keeps me standing. I sigh deeply, removing the badge from my chest, dropping it on the cold hard floor. I glance at my room one last time, before collecting what few possessions I own, and leaving the room...

 _With the Convoy_

 _1 hour since departure._

 _(Eve's POV)_

The base is now a distant memory, as we now leave the fruitful forest from the east end. We are in a large glen of grass, river and mountain. The view takes my breath as I peer into the distance. At the edge of this region, Is a large mountain with a split down the centre. After staring at this picture perfect sight for who knows how long, Luxray joins my side, gazing at the split mountain too.  
"That's our destination. It will take some time, but it's the quickest way to the West."  
"What about the Howling Gorge? Matt saw human soldiers pass through that way; in one of his visions."  
"Smaller and harder to navigate. Doubt the crate could fit through the narrow passageways." He says bluntly.  
"Oh." Is all I say to the Vice, before joining Matt. "Heya, how's your arm?" I skip beside him. He looks at me, then to his arm.  
"It's alright. I can twiddle my fingers a little, see?" His short blue fingers wiggle cutely. He smiles subtly smiles. He looks off into the distance as we move along at a steady pace. "Hey Eve?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell me more about the Western Reach." He curiously tilts his head.  
I smile at him "If wet fur's your thing, you'll love it." I joke. "I only come from where we're going, but from what I know, the people aren't the kindest. Capital city is an awful place called Crucible. I hear a gang runs the place. Daddy always said to stay away from that dump. So I did. I refuse to go there." I reminisce about my time with Mom and Dad. I think I've been apart from them for half my life. I sigh. "I miss them every day."  
Matt frowns "I'm sorry I reminded-"  
"Don't be, silly!" I perk up "I love remembering them!" I laugh. Matty smiles at me. I take that as a cue to continue "Anyways, I used to live in this lovely wooden house built into a cave, there were books about everything, ingredients for cooking stuff, Oh Matty you should have seen the place!" I swoon over the place, as I begin to bombard him with information...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _With Martyn and Lana..._

 _(Martyn's POV)_

"Martyn!" Lana desperately says after using her clairvoyance; an ability she hasn't had the chance to use in some time.  
Both Sylveon and I rush to Lana's side "What is it?" I huff out.  
She stares into the forest distantly "The Interloper and Eve! They are on their way to our old home!" She gasps out.  
My eyes widen in surprise "R-Really? Are you certain?!" I almost choke. "We need to get there, now!  
Mom joins in "Whatever for?"  
Lana continues "Someting about a trade mission, I'm not sure..."  
"Are they alone?!" I say, my voice full of worry.  
My wife shakes her head "No...thank goodnes; they're with a guild of trustable Pokemon; from what I saw." She says calmly. I let out a sigh of relief, as I pick up our food.

"Let's move, we're so close!" I say, voice full of excitement, and a hint of fear. We begin to move again, almost a skip in my step...

 _ **End of Chapter 21...**_

And so it begins.

Alright guys,

As usual, updates may be slow

but I WILL finish this story one way or another.

Also, I have noticed a few continuity errors here and there.

So, I'll try and go back and fix them.

As Always:

Peace.


End file.
